Miracles of the Generation
by TheDevilLord20
Summary: Five Generation of Miracles. Five Miracles of the Generation. What kind of miracles will be bestowed upon the rainbow-haired males?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Instead of making separate stories for each of the Generation of Miracles, I've decided to write one big one together. And it satisfies me the fact that I'm writing another Akashi fic again! Also, in this, instead of them being teenagers playing high school basketball, they are professional basketball players that play basketball for a living. It'll just be more fun, wouldn't it?_

* * *

It all started the day Akashi got a new neighbour.

Akashi never bothered with his neighbours; he was either away from his home for weeks or he would lock himself in the apartment for days. If anything, Akashi had never once seen his neighbours before. But that day, fate pulled Akashi to meet with his new neighbour.

~.~

Akashi entered the building and although his face was expressionless, he was a little surprised at the furnitures in the lobby and the movers coming in and out. He was also a little pissed at the fact that it was difficult for him to get his letters. While sorting through his letters, Akashi entered the elevator and pressed for his floor as some movers stepped in.

The elevator arrived at his floor and Akashi stepped out. This time, he showed a little shock expression when the movers got out on his floor too. "Where would you like these boxes, miss?"

"In the master bedroom please."

Akashi froze at the voice. Normally a guy who wouldn't mind others' business, Akashi stepped back a little from his door and peeked a little into the apartment next door. His eyes widened for a split second when he saw who it was and looked away quickly.

What was she doing here?

Before his new neighbour could see him, Akashi walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He threw his letters on the coffee table and headed straight upstairs of his penthouse apartment, going into his bedroom. He messed up his nice and tidy room, in search of something. He softly cursed himself; he always looked at it, why was it that he couldn't remember where it was?

After ten minutes of wrecking his room, Akashi found what he was looking for in his walk-in closet. He lifted the box and went down to the living room, opening the box and emptying all its contents. Finally calmed down a little, Akashi looked through everything. He picked up a photo delicately, smiling a little at the person in the photo. He then moved on to the DVDs inside the box.

He used to stay up all night, watching the dramas that were in those DVDs; all because that one person was in it. That one person who moved in next door. That one person whose name was Matsuoka Haruka.

~_7 years ago_~

"Who would have thought that Akashi would get a girlfriend?" Kise sighed a little, watching as his red head friend leave school with a girl by his side.

"Does it not annoy you that he's going out with Haruka-san?" Kuroko asked, looking at Aomine. "She's your best friend after all."

Aomine scowled and looked away from the window. "She can do what she likes. And it's not like I can oppose Akashi and make them break up now, can I?" he mumbled, kicking a chair nearby over. "But seriously...what do they have in common? I really don't see them as a couple."

"So Akashicchi's type is a cute girl... . Do you think Akashicchi is Rukacchi's fan?"

"Akashi-kun doesn't watch television, does he? I don't think he would know what kind of job Haruka-san has."

"I don't think we should talk about Ruka-hime's relationship. Let's go, I feel like playing some street basketball."

"Aominecchi is just jealous, isn't he? Your princess has been taken!"

~_Presently_~

Akashi grabbed his wallet and jacket, heading for the door and slipped his shoes on, making sure his keys were in his pocket before heading out. "Hurry up!" Akashi frowned a little and opened the door, seeing Aomine standing in front of his door. "Oh, Akashi?" Aomine frowned. "Ah! No wonder the address sounds so familiar! I forgot that you live here too."

"Okay, okay! I'm ready now, let's go. Geez," Haruka exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

She stopped when she saw Akashi and frowned at Aomine who claimed that he didn't tell Akashi. "I live here," Akashi stated, pointing at his front door. "Did you tell her that I lived here?" Aomine shook his head and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Always the big-headed Akashi Seijuro. Let's go, Ao, I'm hungry," Haruka said, putting her gloves on and walked past Akashi as if he was a stranger on the street and pressed for the elevator.

Aomine shrugged at Akashi, giving his friend a greeting before following Haruka who was already waiting for him in the elevator. As soon as Aomine stepped in, Haruka pressed the button, leaving Akashi behind coldly. Standing in the awkward silence, Aomine leaned on the wall of the elevator, watching as the numbers decreased as they went from the highest floor all the way to the bottom.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ao," Haruka said, walking out of the elevator and greeted the guard who was on duty.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it," she said, looking at her best friend. "I just want to treat you to your favourite Teriyaki burger."

"And that makes everything okay because? How long have you not talked to Akashi for?"

Haruka didn't reply but instead, walked in front of Aomine. Just as Aomine was going to give up, Haruka held up five fingers behind her head to answer Aomine's question.

"Did you break up with him? When did it happen? It was before graduation, wasn't it?"

"You're awfully talkative today, Ao. I don't like it."

Aomine sighed but put on a smirk, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulled the petite female into his arm. "Okay then, we'll just head for this Teriyaki burger in silence. It's still your treat, right?"

Over the years, Aomine had slowly adapted to Haruka's change in behaviour. Ever since her break up with Akashi, Haruka was different. She was no longer the princess Aomine knew. Haruka smiled less and became more chic rather than her normal cute self. He honestly could not remember the last time Haruka laughed. She would smile but Aomine could tell that there was sadness behind it.

~.~

"Where have you been?" Chinatsu asked, not even giving Aomine a look as he walked in.

Recently, their relationship was experiencing a little bump. After their last argument, Chinatsu had been cold toward Aomine and they never had much of a conversation since. "I was with Ruka-hime," Aomine stated, hanging his keys on the wall next to the door as he took his shoes off. "I told you."

"Oh really? Well, is your princess doing well?"

Aomine had met this side of Chinatsu many times. Aomine knew it wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just couldn't help her jealousy because she was never given security in her life. It was hard for her to trust him in the first place. "She's doing well. She moved in to her new place," he said. "She saw Akashi again."

"Akashi? Akashi Seijuro?" Chinatsu frowned. "He broke her heart. How did she react?"

"I...I don't know exactly what she was thinking. She just sort of...brushed him off," Aomine shrugged. "She'll be fine. What did you do today?"

"I filmed today," she said, looking at him. "A new drama. Another one you're probably too busy to watch again."

"Chinatsu..."

"What are all the names of Haruka's dramas? What did she model for? What did she advertise for? I bet you know all of those."

"Chinatsu, we talked about this. Ruka-hime is my friend and my friend only. If I don't have time to watch your new drama, I don't have time to watch any of her dramas. I don't even own a single magazine she's ever been in. You're the only one for me, Chinatsu. Just remember that."

Aomine walked over to Chinatsu and hugged her from behind, a rare sight of affection of the basketball player who was cool and ruthless on the court. "You have a game tomorrow, don't you?" Chinatsu asked softly. "What time is it?"

"Are you coming to see me tomorrow?"

"Might as well come and see my dumb foreigner," she said, looking at him and pulled away from the hug. "So what time is it?"

"We'll go together," Aomine smiled, kissing her hand. "And you can see how cool I actually am on the court."

"As cool as you can get wrapped around my fingers," Chinatsu smirked. "Go and get a shower, you stink."

~_Next Day_~

Chinatsu sat by herself in the VIP seats, looking around as the court began filling up with spectators. She jumped a little when someone moved to sit next to her. "Oh, Chinatsu-san," Haruka smiled, looking at her friend. "I didn't know that you were going to be here. Do you not have schedule today?"

"I'm free today so I came to watch Daiki," Chinatsu explained. "Are you here alone? Did Daiki invite you?"

"I invited her," Kise said, sitting down next to Haruka and handed the snacks and drinks to her. "Hello, Chinatsu. I haven't seen you in a while but I have seen you on TV. I love your dramas."

"I saw your modelling. You're quite a hit nowadays. They seem to really love you and Haruka paired together."

"Ah...so you've seen those magazines too..." Kise laughed a little. "My manager found out that I know Rukacchi so he asked for us to do a shoot together. We didn't think that we would get such a good reaction."

"You guys look good together," Chinatsu smiled, looking at the duo. Her smile seemed more relax as she looked onto the court. "Does Daiki know about you guys?"

Kise chuckled as Haruka punched his arm. "Okay, okay...I promised Rukacchi that I would clear this up for her. We're not a couple," Kise said, smirking a little. "Although who wouldn't like Rukacchi to be their girlfriend, right? But yeah, we're not a couple. That was just a gimmick, nothing else."

_Meanwhile~_

Akashi knocked on the door for the locker room and the players inside looked up. They were surprised to see Akashi and all stood up to greet the big shot in the basketball world. "Can I talk to you, Daiki?" he asked. The tanned male frowned a little and finished up tying his shoelaces, going out of the locker room with Akashi. "I think you should know that I don't like beating around the bush. You know what I want to talk about."

"What about Ruka-hime do you want to know about?"

"How is she doing?"

"Great. You can see that from her work."

"I'm not talking about her job. I'm talking about her."

Aomine looked at Akashi and sighed a little. "I hate how both of you are so stubborn...if you want to know about her, ask her," he stated. The look from Akashi, however, made Aomine feel a little nervous. "But um...since both of you refused to talk to each other, I suppose I can tell you. She's doing great. She's healthy and has a steady job with an income."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Aomine was a little stun from the question but composed himself to answer the question. "Not that I know of. I mean, she has that thing with Kise but I don't think it really means anything."

"Ryouta? They're still in touch?"

"Ruka-hime kept in touch with all of us. Well, except Midorima. She has a few modelling jobs with Kise so they see each other quite often. She goes out for milkshakes with Kuroko quite often as well. She's always with me and Chinatsu, needless to say and I hear that she has a coffee with Murasakibara sometimes too."

"It's good to know she's doing well."

"And you? None of us knew when you guys broke up and all I knew was that Ruka-hime was pretty upset back then. She's still really different from before but...I guess she moved on."

Just then, Aomine's team came out from the locker room, going to the court and saving Akashi from answering Aomine. "Do well, I will be watching," he said to his friend, heading out.

The game started and to no surprise, Aomine's team was leading by a lot thanks to Aomine. During half time, the players took a break and the spectators began focusing on something else. The camera panned to the VIP seats and Haruka and Kise appeared on the screen. Akashi stared at the screen and a frown appeared on his face.

He definitely did not feel good about this fake couple.

"Oh, we're on the screen, Rukacchi!" Kise smiled, pointing at the screen.

Haruka looked up and nearly choked on her drink, wiping her mouth as she smiled and waved as the spectators screamed. They started chanting for them to kiss and Haruka shook her head, waving her hands at the same time to deny it but Kise was enjoying himself a little too much. "I know what's going on in your mind, don't you even dare," Haruka warned.

"Oh come on, Rukacchi, this is kiss cam!"

Kise leaned in close but Haruka pushed him away, resisting. Akashi frowned at the scene, getting up and left.

~.~

"As expected, Ao's team won," Haruka smiled.

Kise and Haruka were leaving by another route since they were both celebrities. As soon as they left, Kise was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pushed up against the wall. Although shorter than Kise, Akashi was no less threatening to Kise. "You were having a lot of fun, weren't you, Ryouta?" Akashi hissed, wrapping his hands around Kise's throat. "Do you know who you're playing with?"

"Akashicchi..." Kise choked, trying to get Akashi's hands off his throat.

"Aka-chan!" Haruka gasped and tried pushing him away from Kise. However, seeing Haruka protecting Kise only made Akashi angrier as his hands tightened around Kise's throat. "AKA-CHAN!"

Haruka in distress was more than enough to calm Akashi down as his hands loosened and Haruka pushed him away, attending to Kise. Once she made sure Kise was fine, she turned around and slapped Akashi hard across the cheek.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do that to Kise-kun?" Haruka questioned. "I'm not your property. I can do whatever I like with whoever I like. You and I broke up five years ago and you just proved that I did the right thing! Come on, Kise-kun, let's go."

Akashi stared after Haruka, touching his cheek where she slapped him.

This was the first time he was dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Five minutes, everyone!"

Haruka was still having her make-up and hair done while Kise was with his stylist, fixing his clothes while looking at his phone. He was so engrossed on whatever was on his phone that he would only move when the stylist moved him. "Kise-kun, what are you looking at? Horihata Mai?" Haruka teased a little, looking over to her partner.

Kise, however, did not hear her; his eyes fixed on his phone screen. Haruka stared at him and smirked, shaking his head and sat straight in her chair while her make-up was finishing up. She thanked her make-up artist and hair stylist as she got up, getting into position in front of the camera. Kise was still stood in his spot with his phone in his hand.

Haruka went over to him, peeking over his shoulders easily thanks to her high heels. "Oh, who's this?" she asked. Surprised at the sudden voice, Kise jumped, nearly knocking Haruka over. "Woah! What's this? Didn't you know I was here?"

"No!" Kise shouted, calming himself down. "And this is none of your business," he stated, turning his phone off and handed it to his manager. "Come on, we have a shoot to do."

Haruka smirked a little, following after Kise to the camera. "Akiyama Kiyomi-san." Kise froze and looked at Haruka. "That's a cute name. So, who is she?"

"No one! Now can we please get on with the shoot? I have another one to get to after this," Kise said, composing himself.

Haruka shrugged and nodded, standing next to him as the shoot started. When it ended, Haruka left first after changing at lightning speed for her drama shoot while Kise was taking a longer time to get ready for his next shoot. "Kise-san..." Kise turned and his personal assistant stood behind him with a bottle of water in her hand for him.

"Thank you, Kiyoko-san," Kise smiled, taking the bottle from her.

"Oh...your coach called as well. He wants you there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow...what do I have tomorrow?"

"Just a shoot in the evening, nothing else."

"Let him know that I'll be there in the morning then."

Kiyoko nodded, adjusting her glasses and disappeared off to do her work. Kise then returned to his phone, going onto Kiyomi's blog. He couldn't help but smiled softly to himself as he read through the blog for the umpteenth time and stood still until his manager pushed him a little, indicating that it was time for them to go.

Kise held onto his phone and followed behind his manager with Kiyoko following behind him. "Kiyoko-san, do you know Ki-chan?" Kise asked, looking back to the shorter female.

"You're talking about Akiyama Kiyomi, right?" she asked then nodded. "I don't think there's anybody who doesn't know who she is recently. She has a weird name."

"True. I mean, everyone knows about Ki-chan but I really want to meet her in person. She seems so nice."

"What if...what if the real her isn't who you think she really is?"

Kise stopped and looked at Kiyoko. He frowned slightly and stepped closer to her, backing Kiyoko against the wall behind her. "Don't even say that about Ki-chan. I'm sure she's exactly like how she is on her blog. Ki-chan is perfect."

With that, Kise turned and headed out for his car. Kiyoko stared after him and sighed softly. "You wouldn't think so if you really know who she is, Kise-san..."

~_Next Day_~

Kise changed into his uniform and went out to the court, going to warm up. After his warm up, he practised shooting for a while before sitting down to check his phone, going onto Akiyama Kiyomi's blog. The coach, Genta, gathered the players, looking to Kise. "Well, I'm sure you all know the famous model on line, Akiyama Kiyomi-san..."

"Ki-chan?!" Both Kise and Moriyama exclaimed and glared at each other at the same time.

Genta cleared his throat, getting their attention again and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Yes, Akiyama Kiyomi-san. Well...she has agreed to coming to our next match as our VIP so I hope you guys will play well in that match. Now get back to practice."

"Ki-chan is coming?!" Kise gasped and grabbed his coach. "You're not playing with me, are you? You're all serious? Ki-chan is seriously coming?!"

"Yes, Kise! Now get back to practice!"

"Yes sir!"

Kasamatsu stared as Kise worked double as hard at practice as he stood next to the coach. "I've never seen Kise so motivated...How did you know Akiyama Kiyomi?" he asked, looking at Genta. "Will she even turn up at our match?"

"Of course she will," Genta stated. "It doesn't matter how I got her to come as long as she's coming. Like you've said, Kise is more motivated now and that's all that matters. Not only that but Moriyama is motivated too. You can't disagree that this is a good idea."

"Indeed it is."

~.~

"Nee-chan, I'm home," Kiyoko said, taking off her shoes and went into the house, dropping her things on the sofa as her older sister ran out from her room, holding her laptop in her hand excitedly. "What is it?"

"Look how popular we are!" she exclaimed, showing Kiyoko the blog. "And this guy right here, Kaijo-Yellow, is our ultimate fan. He comments a lot and reads all of our posts. Uwah, I never thought our blog will get so famous!"

"Ah nee-chan...I've told you to stop using my photos," Kiyoko frowned a little, scrolling through the blog. "You stole this from my laptop, didn't you?! Nee-chan, I've told you that this photos are for me only!"

"Stop it," her sister pouted, sitting down on the sofa with the laptop on her lap. "You're so good at editing and all. And you are so beautiful. I don't know why you hide it with that stupid glasses and hair..."

"I like how I look now. And these stupid glasses help me see," Kiyoko stated. "Kaijo-Yellow..." she mumbled to herself, getting up.

Kiyoko left her sister in the living room and went to her room, going onto her laptop and logged onto the blog. She only looked at comments from Kaijo-Yellow, looking through them carefully.

_Ki-chan looks really good today!_

_Oh, you're in Okinawa, Ki-chan? Ah...I'm going there for a shoot next week. . I won't get to see Ki-chan!_

_Uwah! Ki-chan looks really nice in that dress! _

_I really want to meet Ki-chan!_

_Ki-chan! Guess what?! I'm going to meet you soon! At my next basketball match! I'm looking forward to our first meeting!_

Kiyoko smiled softly to herself and clicked to reply to her fan. "Thank you for your support, I'm glad to have you as my fan! I hope to see you soon at your basketball match! Work hard!" Kiyoko muttered to herself as she typed it out before sending it. "Oh! Meeting with Kiyomi?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Kimiko smiled, entering Kiyoko's room. "Some basketball coach asked if Akiyama Kiyomi could attend their next match as their VIP and I said yes. You have to go."

"What?!" Kiyoko shouted. "Nee-chan! You should talk to me first before you make decisions like this! It's my face you're using!"

"Why not? No one's going to recognise you there. And don't you like basketball anyway? You get to sit in the VIP seats! It'll be fun, Kiyoko! Just remember that you're Kiyomi."

"Nee-chan!"

"It's decided then! I'll pick out your outfit for that day and don't forget your contact lens!"

"Nee-chan!"

~_Few Days Later_~_  
_

"Stop rubbing your eyes," Kimiko frowned, slapping Kiyoko's hand away from her face.

"I can't help it...my eyes are watering so much from the contact lens...they are irritating me so much," Kiyoko complained.

The sisters were on their way to the basketball match that Kiyoko had to appear at as Kiyomi. She felt ridiculous in her outfit and all the make-up plus contact lenses. Even more so that she had to take a day off from her work as Kise's personal assistant to appear at his basketball match as the girl he idolised. Kiyoko checked herself in the small hand-held mirror and smiled a little.

She was different. She was Kiyomi. She was Kise's Ki-chan. But there was one problem.

Kiyoko was never Kiyomi in real life. This entire idea started from Kimiko wanting a blog and decided to use Kiyoko's pictures on the blog instead to create this fake person, Akiyama Kiyomi. At the beginning, Kiyoko didn't really mind since she didn't think that the blog would get famous. However, as the blog started getting more and more famous, Akiyama Kiyomi became part of Kiyoko's life too.

"Here we are," Kimiko smiled, getting out of the car and held the door open for Kiyoko. "Stop rubbing your eyes," Kimiko hissed, grabbing her sister's hand to stop the eye rubbing. "And remember, you're Akiyama Kiyomi and I'm your manager, okay? If you don't want to, just let me do all the talking for you. You just sit and watch the game. Oh, and explain it to me."

Kiyoko nodded and before long, she was pulled into the gym and they headed for the court. The players were warming up on the court as the spectators seats were filling up. Kimiko walked over to the VIP seats with Kiyoko and they were greeted by Genta.

"Welcome, welcome to our game," Genta greeted, shaking their hands. "And you're the famous Akiyama Kiyomi-san. Nice to meet you. Our players are big fans of yours."

"I know," Kiyoko answered without thinking.

"She means...who isn't her fan nowadays, right?" Kimiko laughed and elbowed Kiyoko.

Genta left them to talk to his players and the girls sat down in the VIP seats. Kiyoko looked around the court, scanning to look for Kise. She found him quite easily and smiled a little to herself, staring at him while he was listening to his coach. As if he could sense that someone was staring, Kise suddenly looked up and made eye contact with Kiyoko.

He looked surprised but he smiled brightly at her. Kiyoko smiled back and nodded her head at him before looking away, feeling her cheeks going bright red and her heart beating faster. "You okay?" Kimiko asked, looking at her sister. "Oh? Who's that? He's staring at you. That player right there."

"How can you not know him?" Kiyoko frowned. "That's Kise Ryouta. I work for him."

"Oh yeah, Kise Ryouta-kun," Kimiko nodded. "Eh...he's not as good looking as his photos," she mumbled softly. "Is he a fan of Kiyomi's?"

"Do you know our fan Kaijo-Yellow?" Kimiko nodded in response. "Kise-san is Kaijo-Yellow. Kaijo is his team name and his hair is yellow and he has yellow in his name. Kaijo-Yellow."

"You really know him," Kimiko mumbled. "Kise Ryouta...Oh! He's the one you sleep talk about!"

"What do you mean I sleep talk about him?"

"Kise...Kise-kun..." Kimiko teased her. "No doubt he is good looking but you have to be careful of him. Guys like him are players. And I don't mean basketball player, I mean a playboy."

"Kise-san is not like that."

"Kise-san is not like that," Kimiko mocked her. "If you insist then."

~.~

Murasakibara stirred his coffee and added sugar at the same time. He didn't stop until Haruka sat down opposite him. He gave her a brief look before continuing to stir his coffee and adding sugar. "What can I get for you?" the waitress asked, coming up to Haruka. Being a regular customer at the café, everyone were used to have a basketball star and a TV star enjoying their coffee and desserts.

"Latte please and a chocolate cake," Haruka ordered and smiled. "Thank you, Kaoru-san," she said as the waitress went to get her orders. "Mura-kun, shouldn't you greet me?"

"Hello."

Haruka pouted at Murasakibara and he looked up, smiling at her. "Here you go," she said, handing a bag over to him. "As promised, my freebies from work. See if you like them." Murasakibara placed the bag next to his chair and took his teaspoon out of his cup, sipping his coffee slowly. "Are you not going to see if you like them?"

"I always like them," he said. "I heard you moved."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Haruka smiled, writing down her address on the napkin and handed it to him. "That's my new address. I'm not going to have a house-warming party though so don't expect a party."

"No party? I was expecting more food from you," Murasakibara teased a little, taking the napkin and read the address, frowning slightly. "This is...Aka-chin lives here."

Haruka looked at him and sighed. "I know."

"Have you seen him?"

"When I moved in but I've been timing it so we don't meet again," Haruka said. "I also slapped him after a basketball match but that's another story and I don't want to talk about it."

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow. "You slapped him?"

Before Haruka could say anything else, the waitress came back with Haruka's latte and two chocolate cakes for each of them. "Oh, Mura-kun always gets a free cake. Kaoru-san must have a crush on him," Haruka teased a little. Kaoru, the waitress, blushed bright red, making Haruka smirk. "I wonder if Kaoru-san is Mura-kun's type."

Murasakibara looked at Kaoru before nodding. "She's quite cute. But you're a little too short. Maybe after you grow a few inches."

"I er...I should get back to work now," Kaoru said, leaving the two.

"She's cute," Haruka said. "You should give her a chance, Mura-kun. She gives you free cake."

"Aka-chin gives you free love. You should give him a chance."

Haruka stopped smiling and sat up straight in her chair, looking down at her coffee as she took a bite of her chocolate cake. Murasakibara looked at her and ate his cake in silence too. "Okay then, I'm finished here. It was nice to see you, Mura-kun. I'll be going home now."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's okay. I suggest you stay here a little longer and talk to Kaoru-san," Haruka smiled, leaving him.

"Kaoru-san?" Murasakibara frowned.

~.~

Haruka exited the elevator just as Akashi was coming out of his apartment. "Hello," Akashi greeted. Haruka frowned and turned to look at him. She didn't say anything and walked over to her apartment, looking in her bag for her keys that had decided to play hide-and-seek that very moment. "How have you been doing?" Akashi asked.

Haruka sighed, giving up on looking for her keys and pressed for the elevator. "Go in and go to wherever you were headed for," she said when the elevator door opened. "You don't have to know how I'm doing."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"Angry? I don't even know what I feel anymore, Akashi. What is anger? What is sadness? What is happiness?" she asked, turning to look at him. "Do you know? Do you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out? Do you know how it feels to cry yourself to sleep every night and wake up crying more? No you don't, Akashi, you don't. You don't feel anything. Why do you have to live here and make me feel all those things again?!"

Akashi went up to her and hugged her tightly. It was the first time since they've met again Haruka had spoken so much to him. It was also the first time ever he knew what she felt. Not even back when they were still dating did Akashi fully understood Haruka's feelings.

"Don't hug me," Haruka said, pushing him away and wiping the tears that were now falling down her cheeks. "Forget that you've seen this. Forget this ever happened."

"Haruka, have you eaten?"

"I really don't want to see you right now, Akashi, let alone eat with you..."

Her keys finally reappeared and Haruka unlocked her door, opening it and stepped in quickly. She shut the door behind her and locked it, leaning on it. Without warning, tears fell down her cheeks as Haruka desperately tried to wiped the tears off.

"I hate you, Aka-chan...I hate you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHARITY BASKETBALL TOURNAMENT EVENT**

_Starting in a month's time, a basketball tournament for charity will take place. Each team will choose their own charity to support and raise fund for. The team that emerges as the final winner will be granted a large sum of money (amount to be confirm) for their charity._

Shutoku had visited a local hospital with the flyers for the charity event under Midorima's suggestion. While their coach was having a meeting with the director to arrange and talk about the details, the players were told to volunteer in the children's ward. "Hey, Midorima, didn't you want to be a doctor?" Takao asked, naturally playing with the children while Midorima sat by the side.

"My horoscope on the day I chose my career said that it was more favourable to choose a physical career so I chose basketball. And it was right," Midorima stated.

"You chose your career based on your horoscope?" Takao frowned a little.

"Natsuki-nee-chan!"

The basketball players were instantly ignored by the children as a girl walked in and they began swarming around her. "Hai, hai," the girl smiled, sitting down on the floor in the middle of the room. Even the basketball players were focusing on her. The normally cool and collected Midorima was stunned too. "Did you guys behave while I was gone?" she asked but the children were all eyeing the huge bag she had with her. "Answer me and I will show you what's in here."

"YES!" the children shouted.

Midorima couldn't help but smile a little himself. He didn't know who this girl was but she was beautiful in his eyes. It wasn't her looks that caught Midorima's eyes but rather the aura she emitted. If anything, this girl was rather ordinary looking. It was her motherly nature that really captured everyone. "I shall believe you then," Natsuki smiled and poured out the toys that were in the bag she brought with her. "These are for you. Make sure you share them with the other children, okay?"

"Thank you, Natsuki-nee-chan!"

The children took a toy each and dispersed, returning to the basketball players. "Are you interested?" Takao asked, looking at Midorima who still hadn't looked away from Natsuki. "Just go and talk to her then."

"My horoscope states that today is not the day to start a relationship," Midorima stated.

"Oh?! You're already thinking of starting a relationship with her?" Takao gasped.

"Relationship as in any kind of relationships. Friendships or even just acquaintances," Midorima glared.

Takao was about to tease him further when Natsuki suddenly came up to them and smiled brightly. "I heard the children saying that you're basketball players coming to volunteer. I'm Yagami Natsuki, I volunteer here once a week."

"How nice of you. I'm Takao Kazunari and this is our ace, Midorima Shintaro. We're players from Shutoku. We're actually here to talk about the next basketball tournament coming up."

"Tournament?"

"Yeah," Takao smiled brightly. "We have a tournament coming up and we're raising money for a charity we want to support through this tournament. Midorima here chose to support this hospital instead. Did you know that he wanted to be a doctor?"

Midorima elbowed Takao before he sat too much but Natsuki heard the very last comment and looked at Midorima with awe. "Wow...so you're smart and athletic? I wish I'm like you..." she smiled a little. "But I'm glad you chose this hospital. They have a charity here that helps children in hospital," she said, looking to the children playing in the room. "Some of them are here their entire life."

Midorima looked at Natsuki and smiled a little to himself. He didn't choose the wrong place after all.

~.~

"Eh? Tournament for charity?" Kise asked, frowning a little.

"It's for a good cause so I don't see why we shouldn't join," Genta said. "All we need to do now is choose a charity we want to support and talk to them about it. That's why we're having a meeting now. Does anyone have a charity they want to support?"

Everyone were chipping in ideas, discussing which charity they wanted to support. Kise pouted a little, trying to think of a charity to contribute in as well. While looking on his phone for a charity, Kise somehow ended on Kiyomi's blog again. He read through her posts and smiled softly to himself. "What about the cancer research?" he asked, looking at his team. "It's something everyone talks about and I think it's meaningful enough."

"Kise is finally saying something humane," Kasamatsu muttered. "Fine then, let's support cancer research then," he said. "Anyone has any objections?"

With no objections, the meeting ended along with practice and all the players were allowed to go. With a photo shoot coming up, Kise left the guys and showered and changed, going out to his car where his manager and Kiyoko was waiting. "Hello," Kise greeted them, closing the door and smiled. "So, we have a tournament for charity coming up. We chose a cancer research charity to support."

"Cancer research? Why that particular charity?" Kiyoko asked.

"Because it's the charity that Ki-chan supports," Kise smiled brightly and showed Kiyoko the blog post. "She wrote here that she attended an event by this charity and hopes that all her followers would support cancer research too."

Kiyoko read the blog post and smiled softly to herself, looking out of the car window. She herself had forgotten that blog post already but Kise made a decision after reading it. She remembered going to the event organised by that charity but she didn't go as Kiyomi, she went as herself, Kiyoko. She just decided to share the experience with everyone and sincerely hoped that more people would support it.

Now that Kise was supporting it too, that was all that mattered to Kiyoko at the moment.

"Hm...now that our team is supporting her charity, do you think Ki-chan will come and watch our games?" Kise asked, looking at Kiyoko. "It would be great if she could. I played so well the last time she came to watch! I think I might even be able to beat Akashicchi if she comes to all my games!"

"Akashicchi? Are you talking about Rakuzan's Akashi Seijuro-san?" Kiyoko asked. "I've seen his games before. He rarely gets on the court. But even so, I don't think Kise-san can win..."

"What?! Are you looking down on me, Kiyoko-san?" Kise frowned. "I will win against Akashicchi, just you wait and see."

"I'm sure your Ki-chan will really look forward to it too," Kiyoko smiled.

~.~

Murasakibara hunched over the small table in the café he often visited, reading the flyer over and over again. Just that morning, his coach had informed their team about the charity tournament and told them to think about a charity to support so they could play in the tournament. Having no interest in that field, Murasakibara had nothing to contribute. He didn't think that the tournament was necessary either but he had no other choice but to participate.

Just as he was putting the flyer away, a strawberry cake was placed in front of him. Murasakibara looked up and saw Kaoru smiling at him. "I didn't order this," he said. This was something that happened often whenever Murasakibara visited the café. He always thought that it was the café's way of promoting by giving out free cakes to customers but gradually, Murasakibara realised that he was the only one getting the free cakes.

"Um...it's on the house," Kaoru said. Murasakibara simply nodded and was waiting for her to leave but Kaoru stood still in her spot next to his table. "Murasakibara-kun...I know this might be too much to ask but could you just take a look at this?" she asked, handing him a leaflet. "It's a charity that I volunteer at. I don't know if you like animals but it'll be great if you can just take a look at it."

Murasakibara took the leaflet from her and opened it, scanning through. "Will there be crows?" he asked rather seriously which surprised Kaoru a little.

"Um...these animals are usually abandoned puppies or kittens. Crows aren't normally on the list but I suppose we do get them if they are found injured on the road," Kaoru mumbled. "Do you like crows?"

"I hate them," Murasakibara stated. "They make weird noises. No one likes them."

Kaoru giggled a little and smiled at him. "Enjoy your cake, Murasakibara-kun. And um...I'll come and support you at your tournament," she smiled, pointing to the flyer that Murasakibara put away. "Have you chosen a charity to support then?"

"Not yet but we might have," Murasakibara said. "No one said that we must support a charity that has something to do with people, right? Maybe an animal charity might attract more people to donate."

"I didn't mean to ask for your team to support this charity!" Kaoru gasped. "I'm sorry, Murasakibara-kun! I'm sure that there are a lot more charities out there that you can choose from. You don't have to support this one. I um...I'll go back to work now. Sorry about this."

Murasakibara watched as Kaoru became flustered and went back to the kitchen to collect her orders but tripped on her way back. He smirked a little to himself and looked down at the leaflet. "If only you were a few inches taller," he said, putting the leaflet away and picked up the spoon, enjoying his free strawberry cake.

~.~

"I'm starting to think the organisation has nothing better to do," Aomine frowned, throwing the tournament flyer away.

"Well...don't you think it's quite meaningful?" Sakurai asked. Aomine gave him a look and Sakurai freaked out. "I'm sorry! I mean...we have enough players, don't we? I'm sure Aomine-kun doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to play! Or...maybe we don't necessarily has to join at all! Just...I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologising for? That's annoying..." Aomine grumbled. "And we have to choose our own charity to support..."

"Doesn't Chinatsu-san volunteer at a charity for the homeless? Maybe we could support her charity instead..." Sakurai mumbled but felt someone looking at him. He shivered as he slowly looked to his side to see Aomine staring at him. "I'm sorry! We shouldn't bother Chinatsu-san! I'm sorry for suggesting that!"

Aomine smirked and grabbed Sakurai, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "That's the best idea you've ever had! You go and tell the coach that and I'm going to go home to talk to Chinatsu about it." As he finished his sentence, Aomine jumped up and grabbed his bag, leaving the court without warning.

Aomine went home and just as he reached the front door, Chinatsu got home at the same time. "You're home early," Chinatsu said, walking up to him as Aomine opened the door. They both got in and took their shoes off, putting on their slippers before going into their house. "Don't you have basketball practice today? It's not good if you skip all the time."

"It's fine, the coach is used to it," Aomine smiled. "I came home early to talk to you about a tournament coming up. It's for charity and each team gets to decide which charity they want to support. I told Sakurai to tell the coach that we're going to support your charity for the homeless."

"My charity?" Chinatsu asked. "You never care about my charity work."

"Don't put it that way," Aomine frowned. "It never interested me but aren't you happy now that I'm doing something for you?"

Chinatsu smiled a little. "Well, Saint Aomine, since you've done something for me, should I do something for you too? What would you like for dinner?"

"Actually...can we go out for dinner instead? You know your cooking skills..."

"Aomine Daiki!"

~.~

"Ah...this is the charity we're going to support?" Kotaro asked as the team arrived outside a church. "Eh...but it's just a church..."

"It's an orphanage," Shirogane explained. "I've done some research on them and it seems that they are lacking a little in their funds. I've talked to the sister who works at the church and she's very happy for us to raise money for the orphanage."

"Why does it look so familiar here?" Kotaro frowned as they entered the church.

They went to the back where there was a garden and children were running about, playing in the playground built in the garden. The sister came up to them and greeted them. "Thank you very much for coming and for choosing this orphanage to support. The children are all very grateful for this. Follow me and I'll show you around. This is the playground and the children come out here when they have a break."

The players followed behind the nun with their coach as they were brought on a tour around the orphanage. They stopped outside what looked like a classroom and the sister stopped, smiling a little.

"This is our one and only classroom. Every week, our very dedicated volunteer come in for a day and she teaches all the children here some extra classes. They children get to choose if they want to do something they don't learn in school or they can learn more about a subject that they are particularly interested in. Let me introduce you to her. Haruka-san, can you please come out for a moment?"

"I'm only going to be gone for a little while so behave while I'm not here." Haruka came out from the classroom and smiled a little. "Oh hello," she smiled, nodding to the basketball players, not noticing the shorter red-head at first. "Who are they?"

"This is the basketball team I told you about," the sister said. "This is their coach, Shirogane Eiji-san. This is Matsuoka Haruka-san."

Shirogane shook Haruka's hand and gave her a little smile. "I know who she is. This is my team, Rakuzan. Mayuzumi Chihiro, Nebuya Eikichi, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and our captain-"

"Akashi Seijuro," Haruka smiled. She shook every player's hand and looked at Akashi, giving him a fake smile and held her hand in front of him, waiting for a handshake. Akashi looked down at her hand and shook it gently.

"That's not fair...she knows Akashi but not us!" Kotaro pouted. "How do you know Akashi but not us? We're on the same team!"

"I'm a bit of a basketball fan and Akashi-san is a big star in the basketball world, isn't he?" Haruka smiled. "But I shall remember you from now on. Do you mind if I call you Kotaro-kun?"

"I don't mind at all!" Kotaro grinned. "Uwah! Haruka-san knows my name now! It sounds so sweet when Haruka-san says my name~"

Haruka smiled at Kotaro, glancing at Akashi who was trying his best to control his emotions in front of the sister. "Well um, if that's it, I shall be getting back to my class," she said and bowed to the team. "Nice to meet you."

"Well then, I guess we should be on our way too," Shirogane said. "Thank you for showing us around. We'll let you know when the tournament begins."

"Thank you."

As soon as the team was out of the church, Akashi grabbed Kotaro's shirt and slammed him against their car. "You're a little too happy being around her, aren't you, Kotaro?"

"What's with you, Akashi? Who isn't happy to meet the ultimate star, Matsuoka Haruka-san?"

"I don't like it. Stay away from her from now on."

"I didn't know that Akashi is her fan too...but isn't this a little too extreme? Haruka-san has a lot of fans."

Akashi slammed him against the car once again, gripping his shirt tighter. "Stop calling her by her name. And I'm not her fan, she's more than that to me but that's none of your business. Do you understand me, Kotaro?"

"H-hai..."


	4. Chapter 4

The best time of the day for Haruka was undoubtedly yoga time. It was the one time of the day she was able to fully relax herself. While doing her meditation, the doorbell rang but Haruka ignored it, humming softly to herself. However, whoever was at the door did not leave her alone and continued ringing the doorbell. "Om...om, I'm not here please go away. Om, please stop ringing my doorbell. Om, I'm going to kill you if you don't go."

As if the person could hear her, the doorbell finally stopped ringing. Haruka opened one eye and smiled softly to herself as she continued her meditation. That was until...

"Rukacchi!" Haruka twitched and frowned but ignored the familiar voice. "RUKACCHI! MATSUOKA HARUKA! Akashicchi, I think she's in trouble! Let's call the police!" Kise shouted and Haruka could hear the panic in his voice.

While Akashi was stopping Kise from calling the police, Haruka sighed and got up from her yoga mat, turning the relaxing music off and walked onto her balcony, looking onto Akashi's balcony where Kise was stood. Well...sort of. He was half way across the railing, trying to climb over onto her balcony. "Akashi-san, please call the police. Someone is trying to break into my house."

"Rukacchi! Oh thank god, Rukacchi! Can you please open your door and let me in?"

In the end, Haruka had no choice but to let her yoga time be disrupted and open her door for Kise. However, he was not alone.

"And why did you have to invite my neighbour over?" Haruka asked, glaring at Kise who just didn't seem to understand the situation. "Should I call the police on you?"

"Rukacchi..."

"It's Haruka. I prefer Matsuoka-san but if you must, Haruka-san will do so stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname."

"I can't call you Haruka," Kise said, drumming his fingers on the coffee table and smiled at Haruka, leaning in closer to her. "Akashicchi banned us all from using your name," he whispered and pulled away, grinning. "Aominecchi was lucky that he can keep his nickname for you but I heard from someone that Akashicchi wanted to call you princess. He didn't in the end because it wasn't original enough."

"I don't know where you heard that from, Ryouta," Akashi said. "And I would prefer if you didn't spread rumours about me. And also, my house isn't another doorway to Haruka's house for you so don't think that you can come in next time just because Haruka wouldn't open the door for you."

Ignoring Akashi, Haruka took a sip of her coffee and looked at Kise, licking her top lip. "So, is your team playing in the tournament?" she asked. "The one for charity."

"Indeed we are! And I've chosen Ki-chan's charity to support! I commented on her blog and Ki-chan is so happy about it! How I wish she will come and watch our matches..." Kise sighed. "Rukacchi, do you think you will know Ki-chan? You're both celebrities after all."

"Your Ki-chan is an online celebrity. If anything, she's not a real celebrity. Only idiots like you are so obsessed with her," Haruka stated. "So no, I won't know your Ki-chan."

Kise pouted and stared at Haruka but she didn't spare him a single look as she sipped her coffee, enjoying the drink. "Rukacchi..."

"Haruka-san."

"Well...if we're supporting the charity she works for, surely she'll come and support us in return at the matches, right? If that happens to you, Rukacchi would do the same, right?"

"She gets paid to make an appearance," Akashi said. "Haruka will be at the opening ceremony of the tournament and will start the first game off."

Haruka glared at Akashi, the first eye contact she had made with him since he entered her home. "I didn't know that Akashi-san has turned into my manager and has to report all of my schedules to everyone else," she said. "But yes, I'll be there at the opening ceremony and no, I don't know if your Ki-chan will be there so stop asking me. You're just as bad as Ao asking if I know Horihata Mai..."

"Do you?" Kise asked.

"NO!"

~_Few Days Later_~

"Thank you for coming to our practice, Miss Matsuoka," Shirogane said, taking her to the court. "You may sit here and observe the practice. I'll let the members know that you're here."

Haruka smiled and nodded, sitting by the side and pulled her phone out, checking her messages and schedule for the day. She sighed heavily, staring at her schedule for the day. She really hated her manager for not scheduling anything in for the entire day except for visiting Rakuzan basketball team. It meant that she would have to spend the rest of the day in the presence of Akashi.

She sighed heavily once again and put her phone away, putting her handbag down next to her chair and watched the practice going on. Just like in high school, Akashi stood by the side and observed the practice rather than participate. Akashi felt eyes on him and turned his head slightly in the direction of Haruka's. They made eye contact and Haruka looked away first.

Akashi looked away too and focused on the members practising instead but when he finally looked back, Haruka was no longer in her seat. Akashi frowned, looking around the court but couldn't see her anywhere. "Looking for Matsuoka-san?" Kotaro asked, panting a little and joined Akashi's side. "I saw her leaving. Maybe she has another schedule she has to get to. I mean, a celebrity like her won't actually stay for a stinky and sweaty basketball practice, right?"

"Wrong," Akashi said, staring at the entrance to the court as if hoping that Haruka would walk in once again. "Haruka's not like that. She's different from other girls. She loves watching basketball practices and wouldn't leave until the very last players had left. She used to run around as well, doing little things for us."

"Oh? You're talking as if you know Matsuoka-san," Kotaro mumbled. "Which reminds me...you got really angry last time we met Matsuoka-san... Do you really know her, Akashi?"

"That's none of your business. And what do you think you're doing standing here? Get back to practice!"

"Yes sir!"

Half an hour later, Haruka returned to the court with many bags of snacks and drinks. She set them down on the floor just as Shirogane called for a break. Kotaro smiled, going over to Haruka. "Hello, Matsuoka-san! Sorry that we haven't greeted you properly!"

"It's okay, you're busy with your practice, I understand," she smiled and handed him a towel for his sweat and a cold drink. "I didn't know what you guys like to drink so I just bought one of everything. And I bought you some snacks too but don't let your coach know," she smiled and leaned in to whisper. "He seems like the uptight type."

"He's not that uptight around pretty girls," Kotaro joked and laughed, sitting down next to her. "Reo-nee! Come and join us! Matsuoka-san bought us drinks and snacks!"

Nebuya and Reo joined the two and thanked Haruka for her generosity. "What about him?" Haruka asked, pointing at Mayuzumi who was still practising his shooting. "I bought enough drinks for everyone."

"Ah...Mayuzumi doesn't really talk to others," Kotaro said. "I'm surprised you've noticed him. Akashi though...Akashi! Are you coming to join us?"

Akashi looked over to them and walked over. He picked up a drink, thanked Haruka and walked away. Haruka stared after him before giving Kotaro a smile. "He's still the same."

"You know Akashi? He talked a lot about you too. It's a surprise since Akashi is never really interested in any other girls."

"We went to the same high school, did he not tell you?"

"Eh?!"

Even Nebuya and Reo were getting interested as they looked up, listening in on their conversation. "Well actually, Aomine Daiki of Too, Kise Ryouta of Kaijo, Murasakibara Atsushi of Yosen, Midorima Shintaro of Shutoku, Akashi-san and I went to the same high school, Teiko. I'm friends with Aomine Daiki and I have some work with Kise Ryouta so I used to watch their basketball practices all the time."

"Ah...no wonder Akashi said you didn't mind watching."

For the rest of the day, they just sat in a small circle with snacks and drinks, talking about Haruka's time in Teiko with the top players of the other teams, including Akashi. Shirogane decided to let it slide that they had skipped practice since Akashi hadn't said anything about it. Akashi just stood by the court, watching them.

It was the first time ever since seeing Haruka again did Akashi see her so happy.

~.~

Akashi tossed and turned on his bed, frowning slightly. This was unlike his normal self. Akashi was normally a very disciplined sleeper and would fall asleep almost as soon as he gets in bed, rarely moving about. However, the storm going on outside was very distracting.

It wasn't that Akashi was afraid of the storm. He was distracted because another person who lived next to him was afraid of thunder and lightning.

In the end, Akashi sat up on his bed and got out, going to get change. He somehow ended up in the hallway, walking toward Haruka's front door. He hesitated a little but thought that it was nothing wrong to check up on his neighbour. He pressed the doorbell and waited for a reply. No one came to open the door and Akashi frowned, listening in for any movements.

"Haruka?" Akashi asked. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now but please at least let me know that you're okay."

Silence was his only reply.

"Haruka?" Akashi frowned, knocking hard on the door. "Haruka, are you okay? Are you even conscious? Haruka?!"

When he heard no reply, Akashi tried the door. It opened and Akashi frowned but ignored it, going in. The entire house was dark and Haruka was nowhere to be seen. Thinking of what happened in the past, Akashi climbed the stairs and went to the master bedroom. Sitting in the corner was terrified Haruka who was hugging her knees while covering her ears at the same time.

For a while, Akashi just stood there watching the helpless Haruka. It broke his heart to see her like this.

He went up to her and touched her gently on the shoulder. Haruka jumped and screamed, moving away from Akashi. Akashi hushed her, trying his best to calm her down. When she was somewhat calm, Haruka recognised Akashi and without thinking, hugged him tightly. Akashi held onto Haruka tightly and stroked her back gently.

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispered and carried her onto her bed.

He searched around while letting Haruka hold on to him. He finally found her phone and earphones, plugging in and put the earphones in her ear. He played the music on her phone and turned the volume up then pulled the duvet over her head so she couldn't see the lightning. While Haruka was curled up against him, Akashi wiped away her tears for her.

And so, Akashi stayed by Haruka's side the entire night to make sure that she wouldn't be woken up by the storm.

~_Next Day_~

Haruka rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, frowning slightly. The light was pouring in from the window, brightening up the room. She sat up and frowned even more when she noticed that the other side of the bed was slept in. While trying to remember what happened, Haruka's face went bright red as she recalled that Akashi was with her last night because of the storm.

She got out of bed and grabbed her robe, leaving her room. As she stepped down her stairs, Haruka could smell breakfast cooking. Akashi looked up from his cooking, standing in the open kitchen as Haruka descended from the second floor. "Good morning," he greeted, putting the breakfast on two plates and set the table. "Do you want orange juice or milk?"

"Coffee."

Akashi looked at Haruka and nodded, making her a cup of coffee. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Did you sleep last night?" Haruka asked, sitting at the dining table and picked up her chopsticks and bowl of rice, eating breakfast that Akashi made. "You didn't stay up all night again, did you?"

"I had about two hours of sleep," Akashi said. "I slept when the storm stopped. Here's your coffee."

Haruka ate silently and took a sip of the coffee. No sugar was added but Haruka somehow could taste the sweetness in it. Akashi sat down opposite to her and ate breakfast as well in silence. Haruka soon finished and checked her phone for any messages while listening to the voice messages left on her home phone.

"_Haruka-san, the filming today has been postponed. You have a free day today but tomorrow will be packed. I'll call you again tomorrow but please pick up next time._"

"_Ruka-hime, are you okay? There's a storm going on right now but I can't come to you. You remember what I told you, right? Just hide in your closet with your duvet and play music loudly. Everything will be okay. Call me back when you get this message._"

"_Rukacchi! Are you okay?! I heard that there's a storm going on! I'm not in Tokyo at the moment but I'll come and check up on you as soon as I get back! Wait for me, Rukacchi!_"

"_Ruka-chin? I suppose you're hiding right now. Call me back to let me know that you're alive. Bye._"

Haruka frowned a little and deleted the messages. She then dialled Aomine's number on her phone, waiting for him to pick up. "Ah Ao...yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, don't worry about me. No, it's okay. Yeah...okay. Thanks for checking on me." After she hung up, she called Kise's phone. "Stop calling me that," she frowned. "I'm fine...No! Oh god...please don't come...it's fine, just stay at your shoot. I'm not going to die just because you're not coming to check on me. That's it, I'm hanging up."

Akashi watched her and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Not of Haruka but of all his friends who kept in touch with her. Akashi hadn't seen Haruka for six years at least so who was there for her when there was a storm? Who hugged her and stayed up all night to make sure she wasn't scared? Was it one of the three who called?

"Hai, Mura-kun...I'm fine...Yeah, Aka-chan was here...you don't have to worry. Thanks for calling. Next café trip is on me."

After calling everyone to let them know that she was fine, Haruka collapsed on her sofa, turning the TV on. Akashi cleaned up the table and was about to wash the dishes when Haruka stopped him. "Just leave it. Someone else will do it, don't worry," she said. "If there's nothing you need, can you please leave? Thanks for everything."

"Can we talk?"

Haruka sighed softly and closed her eyes. "So that time has come..." she mumbled softly. "What do you want to talk about? I didn't think that we would have anything to talk about."

"Remember when you shouted at me?" Akashi asked. Haruka nodded without looking at him.

How could she forget that? She lost control of herself and cried in front of Akashi while shouting at him, telling him how much Akashi had hurt her and how he was the reason why she wasn't the Haruka Akashi knew anymore.

"You asked me what is anger. Anger...is what I feel about myself. I'm angry at myself for hurting you like this. You asked me what is sadness. Sadness is what I feel after you broke up with me. I was wrong to let you go. And lastly...you asked me what is happiness. That's when I'm with you. Not even that...just seeing you smile is more than enough to make me happy."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Haruka frowned.

"I've never cried myself to sleep or wake up crying but I have stayed up all night thinking about you. Thinking about how I should have never let you go. Thinking about how I should have treated you better. I know that these words mean nothing to you now but I really just wanted to tell you them."

"Are you trying to get back with me, Akashi?" Haruka asked, looking at him.

Akashi was silent. He opened his mouth but closed it again, not answering her.

"Ask yourself one questions before you answer me," Haruka said, looking him in the eyes. "Will you ever give up basketball for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Chinatsu!"

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Chinatsu closed the bedroom door behind her, holding her shoes in her hand as she met with Aomine at the front door. Chinatsu put on her heels and Aomine raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing heels?" he asked. "You're wearing high heels to a basketball tournament?"

"It's the opening ceremony. I'm there as a celebrity and your girlfriend," Chinatsu said, checking herself in the mirror near the door. "Okay, come on, let's go. We're going to be late."

The couple made their way to the gym and entered the court. Aomine parted ways with Chinatsu to meet up with his team while Chinatsu went to sit in the VIP area where Haruka was already. "Hello, Chinatsu-san," Haruka smiled as her friend sat down. "You're here to support Ao, aren't you?"

Chinatsu nodded in reply. "And who are you here in support of?"

"St Paul's Orphanage." Chinatsu frowned in confusion and Haruka giggled. "The orphanage I work for has been chosen by a team to raise funds for," she explained. "I'm here as a representative of the orphanage. I heard that Ao chose your charity for the homeless."

"That's also why I'm here but it's 90% because of Daiki."

"Ao is so lucky to have you as his girlfriend," Haruka smiled. "I'm so happy for him. Thank you for taking care of him."

"Matsuoka-san, Hamasaki-san, can you please come with me? The opening ceremony is about to start."

Chinatsu frowned but Haruka stood up, taking her hand. "They want us to walk out with the team that's supporting our charity. I was only told this when I arrived," she whispered to Chinatsu as they followed the staff, going to the changing rooms.

They stopped outside a room and Haruka was told to wait outside while Chinatsu was to follow the staff, going to a different room. A few minutes walk after, they arrived outside another room and the staff knocked on the door while Chinatsu waited outside. The door opened and Aomine smiled, seeing Chinatsu. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room.

"Daiki?" Chinatsu asked. "Don't we have to go soon?"

"Yeah but I have something to ask you first," Aomine said. "And my team has agreed to witness this for us."

"Just hurry it up, Aomine, we don't have a lot of time," Wakamatsu said.

Aomine glared at Wakamatsu and calmed himself, looking at Chinatsu. He cleared his throat and snapped his fingers at Sakurai who quickly presented him with a small velvet box. Aomine took the box and opened it, revealing the ring inside. "Hamasaki Chinatsu, will you marry me?"

Chinatsu stared at him, dumbfounded as she looked down at the ring. Aomine waited patiently for her answer while his team members stared at Chinatsu, hoping for Aomine's sake that Chinatsu would say yes. "Shouldn't you be on your knee when you ask?" That was Chinatsu's answer.

Without hesitation, Wakamatsu kicked behind Aomine's knee, making him fall onto his knee. "Ask again and hurry up with it!"

Aomine glared once more at Wakamatsu but focused on the matters on hand. "Hamasaki Chinatsu, will you marry me?"

~.~

"Oh, Matsuoka-san!" Kotaro grinned. "What are you doing here? Cheering for us? We're not playing today, we're only here for the opening ceremony."

"I know," Haruka said. "I'm here for the opening ceremony too. The organisation wanted the representative of the charity that you're raising funds for to walk out with you which is why I'm here."

"Really?! Uwah! But...we usually walk out in a single file, don't we? Do you walk in front of us or with one of us? If it's with one of us, who would it be with?"

"You have a lot of questions," Reo frowned at Kotaro. "Does it matter who she walks out with?"

"Of course it does!" Kotaro gasped. "I wonder who looks better with Matsuoka-san..."

"Actually, I'll walk in front of you," Haruka said. "I would feel more comfortable with that."

Although he was silent, the disappointment on Akashi's face was apparent. However, he respected Haruka's choice and accepted it, letting her walk in front of the team as they were getting ready for the opening ceremony.

As they were walking, Haruka slipped and nearly fell in her six inches heels before Akashi caught her with his quick reflex. Instead of letting her go, Akashi placed her arm on his and escorted her out instead. "If you can't walk in those, won't it be better not to wear them?" he asked as they were waiting by the side for Rakuzan to be announced.

"What do you know about shoes?" Haruka muttered, gripping onto Akashi's arm tightly. Even though her heels were six inches tall, she was still shorter than Akashi which somehow made Haruka feel really shy and small next to him.

"I know that shoes are made so that we can walk comfortably, not fall over."

"These are Prada," Haruka stated. "And did you not know that high heels are invented so men can have an excuse to have a woman cling onto them?"

Akashi smirked a little just as Rakuzan was announced and they walked out together, naturally looking like a couple. As they stood on the court with other teams, Haruka slowly slipped her arm away from Akashi's, just standing next to him instead.

"Too."

Haruka looked to the entrance to the court and saw Chinatsu being escorted by Aomine as his team came out and stood next to Rakuzan. Chinatsu smiled at Haruka and freed her hand from Aomine's, showing her hand to Haruka and pointed to the ring on her finger. Haruka gasped and gripped Akashi's arm suddenly. "Yes?" Akashi frowned.

"Ao proposed..."

"Huh?"

"Chinatsu-san and Ao are going to get married."

~.~

After the opening ceremony, the five that formed the Generation of Miracles had a mini reunion since none of them had a match that day. Chinatsu and Haruka tagged along although the two girls were too immersed in their own world to bother with the men. Kise watched the two girls, frowning slightly. "They seem a little too happy today," he said. "Shouldn't we be the excited ones?"

"There's a reason behind that," Aomine smirked, glancing over to Chinatsu.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Haruka gasped, staring at the ring on Chinatsu's finger. After much persuasion, Chinatsu finally took the ring off and handed it to Haruka who admired it. "Uwah...who would think that Ao knows how to buy a ring..." she whispered.

Akashi watched Haruka staring at the ring and couldn't help but feel that even though she was happy for her friends, she was somehow jealous of Chinatsu. "It's more amazing that he knows my ring size," Chinatsu said, taking the ring back and placed it on. "But he did it so unromantically...now that I think about it, I shouldn't have said yes."

"Tell me everything!" Haruka said, a little too excitedly.

"He proposed in the changing room. He didn't even go on his knee until Wakamatsu-san made him. But I've never seen Daiki putting so much effort into something before. You can tell that he put a lot of thinking into it even though it was not romantic."

"But he still proposed," Haruka mumbled, staring at the ring once more.

Chinatsu looked at her, noticing Haruka's mood and smiled a little. "I'm sure Akashi-kun would put even more effort into thinking up a more romantic proposal. Are you guys back together? You guys looked really good walking out during the opening ceremony. I was jealous that you looked more like a couple than Daiki and I did."

"We're not back together," Haruka stated. "And even if we were, it's Akashi we're talking, he won't be any more romantic than Ao."

Chinatsu sighed softly and stroked Haruka's hair gently. "Do you still like him?" she whispered to Haruka. "I know you had a messy break up but I also know that you never had another boyfriend for six years now. Akashi-kun is the only one for you, isn't he?"

In the end, Chinatsu never got an answer out of Haruka. All the way home, she was unsettled, fidgeting in her seat as Aomine drove home. "You okay?" Aomine asked. "You're not acting like someone who was just proposed to today. You look like you're thinking of something. You're not rejecting me, are you?"

"Of course not!" Chinatsu said, looking down at her ring and smiled a little. She then went back to frowning, going back to her deep thinking. "Daiki...what do you think about Haruka's feeling for Akashi-kun?" she asked. "I mean...she acts strange whenever he's mentioned and she never had another boyfriend for six years. Six years, Daiki! We've been together for five years and that's a long time."

"Looks like you're not the only one who noticed," Aomine said, sighing softly. "Ruka-hime is different now. I'm not even sure I know what she's thinking about anymore... As for whether or not she still has feelings for Akashi...I guess only Ruka-hime will know."

"I hope they can get back together," Chinatsu sighed. "Actually...no, I don't want her to go back with him. Akashi-kun was so mean to her. Haruka deserves way better."

"You seem to know what happened to them. Mind telling me?"

Chinatsu looked at Aomine and squinted her eyes at him. "You're her best friend and you don't know what happened?" she asked. "I was there when it all happened. Since you're her best friend and my fiancé, I guess I can tell you."

~_Six Years Ago_~

"Please, Haruka, please?" Chinatsu pouted, following Haruka around.

Haruka sighed and turned, going the other way to try and shake Chinatsu off but her friend was following her around closely. "I said no, Chinatsu-san," Haruka said. "It was hard for me to get these tickets. I'm not going to give them away," Haruka smiled brightly to herself. "So I'm sorry, Chinatsu-san, I can't give them to you."

"But you have two! Give me one and I can go with you! Please, Haruka? Please? This is a once in a lifetime thing!"

"It's a festival, Chinatsu-san," Haruka said. "The only thing special is the concert they're having at the end."

"It's the concert I want to go to!" Chinatsu whined. "Haruka! Please? Who are you going with anyway?"

Haruka smiled and her cheeks went bright red. "Aka-chan."

"Your stoic boyfriend who loves basketball more than you?" Chinatsu frowned. "Have you asked him already? Is he going with you?"

"I'm going to ask him today," Haruka smiled. "The festival is on my birthday, I'm sure Aka-chan wouldn't say no to me."

Chinatsu pouted and watched as Haruka went to the gym where the basketball club was having their practice. None of the Generation of Miracles were present except Akashi and Haruka happily skipped over to him. "What are you doing here, Haruka? Practice isn't over yet."

"I know," Haruka said and showed him the tickets to the festival, grinning. "Look what I have! The festival is next weekend and I really wan-"

"I don't have time," Akashi said coldly.

Haruka stared at him silently and bit her bottom lip. "Aka-chan...we haven't been on a date for a while. And that day is-"

"I don't care what that day is, I'm not free. You're not a child, Haruka. It's just a festival, don't whine about it."

"Aka-chan! You're not listening to me! It's not just a festival! I just want Aka-chan to-"

"You're disrupting our practice, Haruka. I've already said no so please leave now," Akashi said. "I won't forgive anyone who stands in the way of our success. I'm hoping that you understand what I mean by that. Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that you're exempt from my rules either."

"Aka-"

Akashi's hand collided with Haruka's cheek, cutting her off. Haruka was stunned and just stood on the spot. Chinatsu, who saw everything from outside, ran over to Haruka and held her in her arms, glaring at Akashi. Chinatsu slapped Akashi back who immediately glared at him. Akashi raised his hand to retaliate but caught sight of Haruka crying.

"You bastard! Do you know how much Haruka was looking forward to this? It's her birthday, you jerk! Her birthday! It's just one day she's asking from you! Come on, Haruka, let's go," Chinatsu said, taking Haruka's hand and pulling her friend along.

Haruka resisted, looking up and wiped her tears. "Aka-chan..." she whispered, looking him in the eyes but Akashi did not soften. "Aka-chan..."

Eventually, Akashi looked away, letting Chinatsu take Haruka away without a word.

~_Presently_~

"Even after that, Haruka still didn't give up. She went to the festival hoping that Akashi-kun will show up," Chinatsu sighed. "She left him a lot of messages but he never replied to any of them. The slap hurt her but her heart hurt even more. They never really said it but I guess they both knew that the relationship ended right after Akashi-kun slapped Haruka."

"Akashi slapped Ruka-hime?" Aomine frowned. "No wonder she had a 360 degree change in her personality..."

"I don't care what you do but your best man better not be Akashi-kun because Haruka will definitely be my maid-of-honour," Chinatsu smiled. "Find someone better than Akashi-kun for her, okay?"

"Anything for my princesses."


	6. Chapter 6

Deciding on a walk, Midorima somehow ended walking from his house to the hospital. Naturally, his legs took him to the children ward where his members played with the children last time. Where he first met Natsuki. Midorima didn't do anything apart from standing outside the room, looking in from the window instead. He still remembered when he wanted to be a doctor but ended up playing basketball for a living instead.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Midorima looked to his left a little and saw Natsuki standing next to him, watching the children as well with a smile on her face. Midorima didn't answer her and simply looked back to the children. Natsuki turned her head to face Midorima and smiled a little.

"You're a basketball player, aren't you? Hm...Midorima-san, right?" Natsuki smiled a little. "Are you here alone today? I thought you only had to play basketball to raise funds for us. I didn't know you had to volunteer here too."

"I don't have to," Midorima said, still not looking at Natsuki. "I went out for a walk but somehow ended here."

Natsuki stared at Midorima before letting out a laugh, making Midorima frown. "You're such an odd person," Natsuki smiled. "You came here to see the children, didn't you? Your friend said you wanted to be a doctor before. Although I don't know why you didn't choose that career in the end, I can tell that you will be a really good doctor."

"How can you tell?"

"From your eyes," Natsuki said. "You may look tough on the outside but I can tell from your eyes that you really care about those around you. You just don't like showing it. It's okay to let others know how you feel occasionally. It would be nice for your friends to know that you care about them just as much as they care for you."

Midorima stared at Natsuki and couldn't help but smile a little. "You're the first person who has ever said that to me. Well...in that way, at least. You're the first to not complain while having a conversation with me as well."

"Guess I'm just that impressive," Natsuki joked.

"Yagami-san."

Both Midorima and Natsuki looked to the left at the same time. A nurse was approaching them and she bowed to greet Midorima before looking at Natsuki. "Ah...it's that time again, isn't it?" Natsuki sighed softly, looking at Midorima. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Midorima-san. Good luck at your matches. No matter how you do, thank you for supporting the hospital."

Midorima watched as Natsuki left with the nurse. He didn't look away until Natsuki was fully out of his sight and that was when he noticed a child standing at the door to the playroom, staring at Midorima. "Natsuki-nee-chan is sick like us," the child said. "She's going to the doctor now."

"Sick?"

The child nodded in reply. "Natsuki-nee-chan's heart isn't healthy. She lives in the hospital too, just like us."

~.~

"It's rare that you asked to hang out, Aka-chin."

Murasakibara received a text that morning from Akashi to meet up. Naturally, Murasakibara chose the café that he regular at and arrived before Akashi did. As per usual, almost as soon as he sat down, Murasakibara was presented with a free cake. It was a cheesecake this time. He looked up but Kaoru looked away and hurried back to her other customers as soon as she put down the cake.

Akashi watched Murasakibara and glanced over to Kaoru who was caught staring at his tall friend. She blushed and looked away immediately. Akashi smirked a little, looking at Murasakibara. "Have you ever thought of having a relationship, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara stopped eating with the fork still in his mouth as he blinked, confused that Akashi would ask such a question. "Isn't that kind of question more of a Kise-chin thing?"

"Answer me, Atsushi."

"It's not something that crosses my mind often enough that it becomes an issue for me," Murasakibara shrugged. "Basketball is all care about at the moment really."

"And if there's someone who likes you? Will you change your mind then?"

Murasakibara frowned at Akashi. "Are you okay, Aka-chin? You're asking a lot of weird questions. Are you like this because of Ruka-chin? She's a regular at this café, you know."

"Let's not talk about Haruka."

Murasakibara nodded, taking another bite from his cheesecake. "Hm...Mine-chin is getting married. Do you want to be his best man? Who do you think Mine-chin will choose?"

"Whoever he chooses, we'll know when he tells us," Akashi said. "Enjoy your cake, Atsushi. I shall see you at the tournament."

~.~

"Ao only proposed a few days ago, isn't it too early to be trying on dresses now?" Haruka asked, sitting outside the waiting room.

Chinatsu had called her up suddenly, somehow knowing that Haruka had no schedule that day, and asked Haruka to come with while Chinatsu tried on some wedding dresses. "It's never too early," Chinatsu smiled. "I've always waited for this day," she said and pulled the curtain back, walking out in the first dress she chose. "Why are you sitting here? I told you to choose your dress."

"You look beautiful," Haruka said, smiling at Chinatsu. "But didn't you say you wanted strapless?"

"I saved the best dress for last. Come on," Chinatsu said, taking Haruka's hand and pulled her out of the chair, going over to the bridesmaid's dresses. "You have to choose a dress to. Ooh...this one will look really good on you. And this one as well. And this. That one looks nice too!"

"Chinatsu-san!" Haruka laughed a little, holding the dresses Chinatsu chose for her. "It's your wedding. It doesn't really matter what dress I wear on that day. You're the main character on that day so your dress is the most important."

Chinatsu gasped and glared at Haruka. "How dare you, Matsuoka Haruka? You're my maid-of-honour! I can't let you run around not wearing the best dress out there. And..." Chinatsu giggled, leaning in. "I don't want you embarrassing me now, do I?"

Both girls giggled as they went on to try the dresses. Even though Chinatsu said so, Haruka still felt that she shouldn't steal her friend's spotlight on the day so she only tried on one dress and decided on it while sitting outside, waiting for Chinatsu to come out in her wedding dress. Bored while waiting, Haruka got up and looked around the shop, browsing the wedding dresses.

"Can I help you, miss?" the shop assistant asked.

"Oh no...I was just looking. I'm the bridesmaid, not the bride. The bride's trying on her dress right now," Haruka explained and smiled.

"I know you," the girl gasped a little. "You're both celebrities, aren't you? You're Matsuoka Haruka-san and that's Hamasaki Chinatsu-san, right? Chinatsu-san is getting married? Who to?"

Haruka smiled politely and nodded in reply. "A basketball player," she answered. She continued looking at the wedding dresses and stopped in front of one. It was a strapless dress with a puffy train. Haruka reached out and touched it gently, smiling a little.

"Would you like to try that on?" the shop assistant asked.

"Oh no," Haruka shook her head. "I'm not the bride. I don't think that's allowed."

"It's fine," the girl smiled a little. "I'm sure the manager wouldn't mind a celebrity trying on just one wedding dress," she said. "Just...could Haruka-san please leave us an autograph?"

Haruka thought about it. An autograph for a wedding dress? Eventually, she nodded and smiled as the shop assistant took the dress down, taking Haruka to the changing room. While Haruka was in the changing room, Chinatsu came out in another wedding dress. She was expecting to see Haruka waiting for her but frowned and pouted when her friend was nowhere to be seen. "Haruka, where are you?"

"Oh...er...I'm trying on a dress," Haruka replied. She poked her head out and smiled at Chinatsu. "That looks gorgeous. It looks better than the other one."

"What are you trying on? I thought you already chose a dress?" Chinatsu asked, looking at herself in the mirror while Haruka popped her head back in.

"Er...just a dress."

This time, it was Chinatsu's turn to wait for Haruka. A few minutes later, the curtain was finally drawn back and Haruka stepped out. Chinatsu turned around and gasped, running up to Haruka (or attempted to in her dress) and hugged her friend tightly. "You look beautiful!" Chinatsu grinned. "No wonder people say that women are the most beautiful on their wedding day. You have to get this dress, Haruka!"

"Get this dress? I'm not getting married, Chinatsu-san! I don't even have a boyfriend," Haruka said, staring into the mirror. "I just wanted to know how it felt like to wear a wedding dress..."

"Akashi-kun really doesn't know what he's missing out on," Chinatsu sighed then smiled at Haruka. "I say get the dress. You can wear it when you do get the dress. If you refuse, I'll get it for you. It'll be an early wedding dress from Daiki and I."

Haruka shook her head and went back into the changing room. Chinatsu giggled and told the shop assistant that they would have the dress in addition with her own wedding dress and Haruka's bridesmaid's dress. "I have to go now, Chinatsu-san," Haruka said, coming out from the changing room. "The sister called me from the orphanage, I'm needed there now."

"Oh? Okay then!" Chinatsu smiled. "I'll see you soon, Haruka! Thanks for coming with me today!"

~_Few Days Later_~_  
_

"Huh..."

Haruka stared at the rack of wedding dresses and looked at her manager who had very cleverly hidden the fact that she was doing a wedding dress shoot by saying that it was a fashion shoot. "Someone told me that you wouldn't mind doing a wedding dress shoot," her manager said, looking up from his phone. "Come on, get ready. We have to get to your drama shooting after this. Your partner is ready for you now."

"Partner?" Haruka frowned as she went off to get her hair and make-up done before changing into the first wedding dress.

When she came out, Haruka moved over to the camera and stood in position. Her hair and make-up was being checked when she heard a loud familiar voice. "Rukacchi!" Kise shouted, waving to her while wearing a suit. "Uwah! Rukacchi looks so beautiful! How do you think I look in a suit? Do you think we look like a couple?"

"Just get in position, Kise-kun," Haruka ordered as her stylist and make-up artist retreated. Kise ran up to her and took her hand, smiling brightly and spun her around. "Kise-kun!"

"What do you think Akashicchi will think if he sees you in this dress?"

"Why must everything be brought back to Akashi?" Haruka asked. "He's not the only man in my life."

Kise smirked a little and calmed himself down, becoming serious as the shoot started. Haruka changed into at least four other wedding dresses before the shoot finally ended. When she was changed back into her own clothes, Kise presented her with a large bag and smiled brightly at her. "It's a gift for you from Aominecchi and Chinatsu-san," he said. "Aominecchi told me to give it to you."

Haruka took the bag from him and sat down, taking out the box inside the bag. "Why would Ao not give it to me himself?" she asked as she opened the box. Inside was the wedding dress she tried on a few days ago with Chinatsu. Haruka picked up the note inside and read it. Although a little angry that Chinatsu didn't listen to her, she was touched.

"Every girl deserves happiness. I hope that one day, you will be able to walk to your happiness in this dress," Kise read from the card. "Wow...Chinatsu-san is so deep," he mumbled. He looked at the wedding dress and his eyes widened. "Uwah! This is even more beautiful than all the dresses you wore just now! I'm so jealous of Akashicchi!"

Haruka closed the box and put it back into the bag. "Why Akashi? I'm not going to marry him, Kise-kun, please stop saying such things. I have to go now. Thanks for bringing this to me."

Kise watched as Haruka left and looked down at his phone, scrolling through the photos he had just sent out. Just as he was looking at the last photo, a text message was sent in and Kise smirked a little, checking the message. As expected, it was from Akashi, the recipient of the photos Kise sent out.

_What is the meaning of this, Ryouta?_

Kise laughed a little to himself. He scrolled back to the photos and smiled. There were pictures of Haruka in the wedding dresses taken secretly thanks to Kiyoko. "What do you think?" Kise said out loud to himself as he replied to Akashi. Less than a minute later, a reply came through.

_Where did you get those pictures?_

"We're at a photo shoot together. Rukacchi the bride and I the groom. Don't we look good together?" Feeling mischievous, Kise sent another picture to Akashi. This time, it was a picture of Haruka and Kise together with Kise wrapping his arms tightly Haruka. "Ah...Akashicchi is going to murder me..."

_We need to talk, Ryouta._

"Oops..."

_Now._

"Kise-san, your coach just called. He wants you back at practice now," Kiyoko informed him, saving Kise from replying to Akashi.

Kise threw his phone to her and Kiyoko barely caught it. "Keep that with you. Do not reply to any text messages from Akashicchi and if he calls, just ignore it," he ordered and Kiyoko nodded, putting his phone in her pocket. "Let's go then," he said, taking his basketball bag from Kiyoko and left the studio. "Ah...can I have my phone back now, actually? I need to check Ki-chan's blog. I'll give it to you later."


	7. Chapter 7

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

Haruka bowed, greeting the staff in the studio as she walked in. She stopped when she spotted Kiyoko not too far away from her and looked to her manager. He looked up from his phone, looking at Kiyomi. "Ah...yes," he said, looking back to his phone. "The company wanted two girls for this advert. You're one of them and because Kiyomi-san is quite famous on the internet, they contacted her too."

Haruka went to the dressing room and sat in front of her mirror while her stylist and make-up artist swarmed around her, getting everything done. Kiyoko walked in and froze upon seeing Haruka. "Matsuoka-san!" she greeted and did a 90 degrees bow out of politeness. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Akiyama-san," Haruka smiled. "You don't have to be so formal around me. Just call me Haruka and cut out the bow."

"Then please call me Kiyomi too," she smiled and sat next to Haruka.

After appearing at a few events as Akiyama Kiyomi, Kiyoko was slowly adapting to the role, acting more natural as the days pass by. "Kiyo-" Kimiko, Kiyoko's sister, shouted as she rushed into the dressing room but stopped herself as soon as she saw Haruka. "-mi..." she corrected herself. "Kiyomi-san...um...actually, it can wait until your job is done here."

Haruka watched the two sisters and smiled a little to herself. She had always suspected something about Akiyama Kiyomi but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Haruka looked at Kiyoko and raised an eyebrow at the other girl. "Kiyomi-san, do you normally wear glasses?"

Kiyoko froze in her seat and started panicking. "Um...I...I-I...y-yeah," Kiyoko answered. "I mean...I do need glasses but I usually wear contact lenses because they are more convenient for me and my glasses are broken so I have no glasses to wear at the moment but yes, I do need glasses to help me see. Why would you ask that though? Do you wear glasses, Haruka-san?"

"No, I don't," Haruka said, smiling a little and looked away, letting her make-up artist do her job. "But I do know someone who wears glasses as well and looks an awful lot like you."

"Oh do you?" Kiyoko asked, a little too unnaturally which only gave Haruka more confidence in her suspicion.

Before they could continue on about the topic, they were called for to start the filming for the advert. After the shoot, Haruka went to change first because she had another schedule after the shoot. As she was coming out from the dressing room, Kiyoko just finished her individual shots and was heading into the dressing room. "See you again, Kiyoko-san," Haruka smiled.

"See you again," Kiyoko replied without thinking. Her eyes widened when she finally realised what Haruka had called her. Haruka smirked a little and gave Kiyoko a wink before leaving.

~.~

"She knows..." Kiyoko muttered to herself as she began pacing up and down. After her own shoot, Kiyoko had gone back to working as Kise's personal assistant. While Kise was having his photos taken, Kiyoko was worrying about what happened at her own shoot. "Haruka-san knows...I'm going to be exposed...Kise-san will know about this soon...I'm dead...I'm so dead..."

"Boo!"

Kiyoko screamed and dropped everything she was holding. Kise was shocked that she became so shock and stared at her with his eyes widened. "Kise-san!" Kiyoko gasped, putting her hand on her chest over her heart, trying to calm herself. "Please don't do that again, Kise-san!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you would get scared so easily," Kise said, helping her pick up her things. He picked up a piece of paper and frowned a little, reading it. "Oh? Since when do I have an advert to shoot for?" Kise asked.

Kiyoko snatched the paper back quickly before Kise could see who it was for. "Er...you don't," Kiyoko said, trying to think of a story to tell. "Um...well...you see, I'm a big fan of Haruka-san's," she lied. "That's her schedule. I was hoping I could meet her at one of her schedules."

"Oh? But I know Rukacchi," Kise frowned, looking at Kiyoko. "And you know that I know her. If you wanted to meet her, you could just ask me. And you see her all the time when we have photo shoots together! I never knew you were her fan."

Kiyoko laughed nervously and looked away. She could think of a better explanation but at that moment, that was the only thing that crossed her mind. All she hoped for was that Kise would buy her story though it didn't look like he believed her.

"I know! You're secretly Ki-chan's fan!" Kise gasped. "I knew it! You want to get close to Rukacchi to get close to Ki-chan, am I right? Rukacchi had an advert shoot with Ki-chan this morning...did you go and see them?"

Kiyoko laughed nervously but was glad that she escaped a disaster. "Yeah...but I didn't get to see anyone," Kiyoko lied. "Guess I went a little too late. They were gone before I got there."

"Ah...it would have been nice if I got to meet Ki-chan again..." Kise sighed. "Why does it seem like Ki-chan is so close yet so far? I've seen her twice already but we haven't talked much and...I still haven't got her phone number! It's me! Kise Ryouta! How can I not get her number?"

"Maybe if you annoy her enough, she'll give it to you."

Kise shot her a look then chuckled and ruffled Kiyoko's hair. "You're a little cutie, aren't you? I didn't know that Kiyoko-san had a sense of humour," he laughed. "But you're right. I should just annoy Ki-chan until she gives up her phone number. I won't give up! I've decided that I will ask Ki-chan out!"

~.~

Kiyoko screamed into her pillow and kicked her legs, groaning to herself. Kimiko stared at her sister, spinning around in her chair and stopped herself before she got dizzy. Kiyoko took in a deep breath then screamed again into her pillow. Kimiko watched her sister, looking bored and let out a yawn. "Why are you screaming into your pillow? I don't think it's a bad thing if Kise-kun finds out about you."

"It is a bad thing! I'm not Kiyomi, I'm Kiyoko!" she groaned and kicked her legs, screaming into her pillow once more. "Kise-san will be so disappointed if he knows the truth behind Kiyomi..."

"But Kiyomi is you," Kimiko blinked. "Apart from the name, what else is different?"

"I'm not Kiyomi..."

"Okay...so you wear glasses. And you're not famous on the internet as Shinomiya Kiyoko but who cares? If he likes Kiyomi, he'll like you as Kiyoko," Kimiko explained. "So...I suggest that you just straight up and tell him you're Kiyomi."

Kiyoko pulled at her hair and screamed into her pillow again, kicking her legs even more. Kimiko sighed, getting up from the chair and left the room. Somehow, she felt that it would become Kiyoko's habit to scream into her pillow and kick her legs. It was best if Kimiko stayed away from her sister for a while.

~_Few Days Later_~

"Om..."

It was once again, Haruka's yoga time. Everything was going smoothly until her meditation time. It seemed like everyone timed themselves to only interrupt Haruka when she got to her meditation time. This time was no different when the doorbell rang, disrupting Haruka's yoga time.

"Om, leave me alone. Om, please go away. Om, I'm going to turn into a serial killer soon. Om, why can't I ever get my meditation time?" Haruka sighed. She opened her eyes and glared at her door.

Reluctantly, Haruka got up from her yoga mat and went to open the door. Kise and Chinatsu grinned at her, waiting to be invited into her house but Haruka did not budge. "Oops...looks like we came at the wrong time," Chinatsu said and went on her tip-toes, peering over Haruka's shoulder and saw the yoga mat. "Yoga?!" she gasped. "You should have invited me, Haruka!"

"Yoga time is my only relaxing time. I would really appreciate if you guys would stop coming to my house during yoga time."

"But we have something really important to ask you!" Kise pouted and pushed past Haruka, going into her house. "We need your help, Haruka!"

Haruka sighed, closing the door behind her after letting Chinatsu in. She went to her open kitchen and opened the fridge, getting the carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass of juice, looking at the two. "Right, what do you need?" she asked, looking at her two friends. "Who's first?" Chinatsu raised her hand quickly, way before Kise could. "Chinatsu-san?"

"Right. It's actually way more important than Kise-kun's. I need you to help me choose between light pink and peach for the napkins at my reception for my wedding. Also, your dress is light blue, isn't it? Should Daiki's best man match you with a light blue shirt or just the tie? Oh! And we need to go shopping for the gifts! Is a picture of Daiki and I a little too much? And I need help assigning people to the tables."

Haruka groaned, downing her glass of juice. "Chinatsu-san...you interrupted my yoga time for this?"

"It's my wedding! It won't be long before the actual thing takes place! Daiki will still be playing for this charity tournament thing when we get married! Come on, Haruka, you have to help me!"

"Right..." Haruka muttered and looked at her phone, checking her schedule. "I'm free...the day after tomorrow," she said. "I'll book you in on that day and you will have me for the entire day to help with your wedding, okay? I seriously think you need to invest in a wedding planner."

"Wedding planners are expensive and they never know what you want. When it's your wedding, I'll free up an entire week just to help you!" Chinatsu grinned. "Thank you so much for your help, Haruka! I have to go now but just letting you know, Kise-kun is here for a ridiculous reason."

Kise waited until Chinatsu left and ran up to Haruka, hugging her arm tightly and started whining. "Rukacchi! I want to meet with Ki-chan again!" he pouted and looked up at her with puppy eyes. "I know you're filming an advert with her. Please, please, please can you bring me along?"

Haruka sighed loudly, closing her eyes. Chinatsu was right about Kise being here for a ridiculous reason. "No," Haruka said coldly. Kise immediately let go of her arm and pointed at Haruka dramatically but before he could say anything, Haruka put her hand on his face and pushed it to the side. "The advert filming ended anyway. The only thing left is the individual shoots and the poster shoots but we won't be going together."

"EH?!" Kise exclaimed. "No way! Well...can you get her schedule so you know...we can both go and see her?"

"It's so rare to see Kise Ryouta acting as a fan of someone else. It's always one of my friends asking if I could introduce them to you," Haruka said. "And no, I won't do such things just so you could meet Kiyomi-san. You're raising funds for her charity, aren't you? I'm sure she'll come and see you at one of your matches. You can see her then."

"Rukacchi!"

"Kise-kun. Please, stop being annoying now. There is a limit to how much one can take and you are so close to my limit at the moment. You ruined yoga time, please can you not ruin my quiet time?"

"You have a lot of times, Rukacchi..." Kise mumbled.

Haruka glared at him and Kise shivered, standing up immediately. "I'm going to get another glass of juice. I hope that when I turn around from the fridge, I will no longer see anything that does not belong in my house. Do you understand, Kise-kun?"

Kise nodded and Haruka gave him a fake smile, turning to the fridge and as promised, took out the carton of orange juice. When she closed the fridge and turned around, Kise was nowhere to be seen, giving back her peace and quiet. Outside, Kise was waiting for the elevator and let out a huge sigh. "Rukacchi was no help after all..." he muttered. "When did Rukacchi become so scary? She's Akashicchi's girlfriend indeed..."

"Here to bother Haruka again?" Kise jumped at the sudden voice and looked at Akashi who was just returning home and stepping out of the elevator. Deep in his thoughts, Kise didn't even realise the elevator arriving. "What did you say about Haruka being my girlfriend indeed?"

"Nothing!" Kise said and rushed into the elevator, pressing the close button furiously. He let out a sigh of relief and felt his legs giving way. "Ah...those two are too much to handle..."


	8. Chapter 8

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

**First Match Of The Day, Yosen vs Seiho**

For the first time ever, Haruka was not sitting in the VIP seats but rather was within the spectators, sitting with Kise. "Ah...even Rukacchi couldn't get the VIP seats..." Kise pouted. "And now we have to sit here and be crowded around...What is Murasakibaracchi thinking about? Why couldn't he have gotten us the VIP seats?"

"Stop complaining, Kise-kun," Haruka sighed. "I only came here to support a friend, I'm not a celebrity today. Instead of complaining, can you please go and get me a drink?"

"But the match is about to start..." Kise pouted.

Haruka gave him a look and Kise sighed, getting up, going to buy her a drink. Haruka leaned in her seat, looking down her phone and saw a text message from Akashi. She didn't reply to it nor did she look at it. She turned her phone off and shuffled a little in her seat, making herself comfortable as Kise came back just as the match started.

"I'm going to look for Mura-kun," Haruka said, getting up from her seat when the match ended. With no surprise to Haruka and Kise, Yosen won then game but even so, Haruka decided to go and look for Murasakibara to congratulate him.

"Without me?" Kise frowned. "Oi, Rukacchi!" However, Kise was soon swamped with the other spectators getting out of their seats and leaving and lost Haruka in the crowd.

Haruka made her way to the changing rooms and waited patiently outside Yosen's changing room. As soon as the door opened, Haruka looked up and smiled at Murasakibara. "Congratulations," she said, holding her hand out. Murasakibara looked at her and smirked, taking her hand but suddenly pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground. "Mura-kun!"

Murasakibara set her down and ruffled her hair. "Did you come all the way to support me and congratulate me?"

"It wasn't a long journey to come here," Haruka stated and smoothed her hair out, slapping Murasakibara's hand away from her. "And don't hug me after a game next time, you're all sweaty and it's disgusting."

"And sex with Aka-chin wasn't sweaty and disgusting?"

Haruka glared and raised her hand to slap him but Murasakibara stopped her easily and smirked a little. Someone from behind Murasakibara cleared his throat and the duo turned to look at the same time. "Um...I'm still here."

"Ah, yes. This is Muro-chin," Murasakibara introduced his team-mate.

"Himuro Tatsuya," Himuro said, shaking Haruka's hand. "You're Atsushi's friend?"

"She's Ruka-hime-chin," Murasakibara pointed at Haruka. "Isn't she adorable?"

Murasakibara hugged Haruka from behind and rested his chin on top of Haruka's head even though he still had to bend down. "This is very uncomfortable, Mura-kun," Haruka glared and shrugged him off. Murasakibara laughed and hugged her tightly. "Mura-kun!"

"Ah...you're the Ruka-hime-chin he talks about all the time. You're Aka-chin's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Ex-girlfriend," Haruka corrected Himuro. "I'm single."

"Ruka-hime-chin is so mean," Murasakibara pouted. "And so short...ah, it's so tiring hugging you. So, what are we going to do now? Are you going to treat us to dinner? We did win a match after all."

~.~

The foursome, Haruka, Murasakibara, Himuro and Kise, sat in the café Haruka and Murasakibara regular at but at a different table because the group was too big for their usual table. Kaoru walked over to them and handed the menus over, taking their orders for drinks. "Latte for Matsuoka-san and milkshake for Murasakibara-kun. What would the two of you like?"

"I'll have the milkshake as well, thank you," Kise said.

"Lemonade for me please," Himuro ordered.

Kaoru nodded and wrote down their orders, going to get them while giving them time to decide on their meals. "Do you guys come here often?" Kise asked. "The waitress knows your orders off by heart."

"We come here almost every week," Haruka said. "Individually and together. Kaoru is the waitress who serves us and she gives Mura-kun free cakes all the time. Only Mura-kun gets that honour, not even me."

Both Kise and Himuro looked over to Murasakibara who took no notice as he looked through the menu. "Do you think I should have the fish and chips or the omelette rice?"

"Omelette rice," Haruka replied. "You get the ketchup writing if you get the omelette rice."

"Are you guys ready to order?" Kaoru asked, coming back with her notepad and pen.

"Omelette rice for Mura-kun," Haruka said, looking through the menu herself. "I think I'll have the spaghetti bolognese."

"Steak please," Kise smiled.

"I'll have the spaghetti too," Himuro said, handing the menu back to Kaoru who collected the rest as well.

She went to place their orders and Murasakibara stared after her. "Is there something different about her?" he asked, looking at Haruka. "She seems...taller." Haruka looked over to Kaoru and shrugged, not noticing the difference Murasakibara had mentioned but she smirked a little. "What?" Murasakibara asked, frowning at the girl. "I don't like that look you're giving me."

"So you've noticed a change in Kaoru-san?"

"Why are you two ignoring us?" Kise pouted, looking at the duo. "Tell me what's going on! What's so special about Kaoru-san?"

"Nothing." "Everything."

Murasakibara and Haruka looked at each other with the much taller male glaring at the small blonde female. "Ruka-hime-chin."

"Mura-kun."

"Rukacchi!"

Haruka shot a look at Kise who shrunk back in his seat, looking away from Haruka. Thankfully, the food came before they had could say another word and Kaoru placed their food in front of them. As per usual, after their meal, Kaoru came with a piece of cake and placed it in front of Murasakibara who ate it without a word of thanks.

Haruka smirked, looking at Kaoru who watched Murasakibara then retreated back to the kitchen while Kise watched jealously. "I wish I could have a free cake too..." he mumbled.

"Aren't you a model?" Himuro asked.

"So?"

"Models keep fit all the time, right? Cakes are sweets which aren't good for your diet."

Kise pouted and folded his arms like a child. "Rukacchi eats cakes all the time and she's a model too."

"Don't pull me into this," Haruka said. "I'm not a full time professional model like you. I can eat whatever I like."

"Why is Ruka-hime-chin a model? She's so...short."

Haruka was obviously trying to keep herself in check and not bash Murasakibara's head at his comment. Kise laughed and suffered a kick from under the table delivered by Haruka and Himuro couldn't help but snigger a little. "That's because I'm not a runway model or a supermodel. I'm more like a...spokesmodel, a celebrity advertising a product. When I do photo shoots though, they create an illusion that I'm tall by shooting from this angle up so it looks like my legs are long. I'm more an idol than a model."

"Look at Rukacchi talking all professionally," Kise grinned. "Rukacchi is a supermodel to everyone!"

Haruka's phone buzzed and she looked at the email sent to her by her manager. "Oh..." she muttered, reading through the email. "Sportswear? I've never done sportswear before... I've never done anything related to sports before, what are you thinking?"

"That's because I recommended you!" Kise smiled. "I got asked to advertise for some sportswear and they asked if I knew anyone who would do it alongside me and I said Rukacchi! I didn't think they would actually call you!"

"Kise-kun..."

"I love working with Rukacchi! I actually wanted them to get Ki-chan but...they said she wasn't that famous and didn't suit their image."

"When will I escape you..."

~_Photoshoot_~

Haruka came out in a tennis uniform, holding a racket in her hand as she moved over to the camera, jogging on the spot as if she was getting ready for a match. Today, they were doing the promotional poster shoot and they had to change into several different sport uniforms. Although it was her first time advertising for sportswear, Haruka was a natural at it.

Kise, in his own sportswear, sat by the side and watched Haruka doing her shoot. When she was finished with her tennis uniform, she took a break to change into the next one while Kise went up to do his shoot. The two took turns until Haruka was going to change into her last sports uniform. Kise got up and held a nicely wrapped box up, handing it over to Haruka.

"This is my present for you, Rukacchi," Kise smiled. "I asked the company to specially make it for you. It's not the original but it's close enough and the company agreed to using it for the shoot as well since they made it."

A bit wary of him, Haruka took the box and tore the wrapping paper off, opening the box to reveal a basketball uniform inside. A Teiko basketball uniform with the number four on it specifically. Haruka looked at Kise and frowned at him. "Is this a joke?"

"That's a replica of Akashicchi's old uniform. I always wanted to see Rukacchi in a basketball uniform and whose uniform will be a better choice than Akashicchi's?" Kise grinned. "Don't worry, Akashicchi doesn't know about this. It'll be a great surprise for him when he sees the adverts."

"You better learn how to sleep with your eyes open, Kise-kun. I will murder you soon," Haruka mumbled and went to change into the basketball uniform while Kise was having his golf shoot.

Haruka came out wearing the replica of Akashi's uniform and although it didn't look like it, she especially liked it. The basketball shoot was Haruka's most natural and best one out of all the other shoots she had done that day. Kise watched from the side, smirking a little as he watched her pose while wearing Akashi's replicated basketball uniform.

"Looks like I'll have to get Akashi a poster when they come out," Kise smirked and earned a glare from Haruka.

~.~

Kise pressed the doorbell impatiently. When no one answered the door, he resorted to knocking and banging on it. Akashi came out from the elevator, coming home from practice and stared at Kise who looked like he was just about to kick the door down. "Can I help you, Ryouta?" Akashi asked. Kise jumped and turned around, smiling at Akashi.

"Akashicchi!"

Akashi frowned and pulled his keys out, opening his door and stepped in, taking his shoes off. Without a word, Kise followed behind and took his shoes off, getting into Akashi's house. "Ryouta, your manners have really gone down the drain recently. I don't remember asking you to come in."

"You won't be angry at me after you've seen this," Kise smirked, pulling out the rolled up poster in his bag and unrolled it, showing it to Akashi. "Tadah! This is for you! I lied to Haruka and made her sign the poster as well. She doesn't know that I got it for Akashicchi."

Akashi stared at the poster. It was a shot of Haruka's back with her looking over her shoulder, showing off the number four on the basketball jersey with Teiko written right above it and the sports company's logo just below it. Although it wasn't the original, Akashi recognised it as his uniform and he frowned at Kise. "I don't remember giving my uniform to Haruka."

"You didn't. I did," Kise grinned. "It's not your uniform per say. It's just a replica of it. The company we're advertising for made it specially for Rukacchi. Under my request, of course. So? Do you like it?"

"And where do you expect me to put such a poster?" Akashi asked, going to the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting out the leftovers from last night and put them in the microwave to reheat. "I never asked for such a thing, Ryouta."

"I know but I don't think you would say no to it either," Kise smirked. "I mean, Akashicchi's weak spot is Rukacchi after all."

"Put the poster down and get out of my house, Ryouta. And I would like you to do so in the next minute starting from now."

After the threat, Kise quickly put the poster on the coffee table and hurriedly put on his shoes, dashing out of the house. While waiting for his food to warm up, Akashi walked over to the coffee table and unrolled the poster, staring at it and smirked a little to himself. Rolling up the poster carefully, Akashi went up to his room and pinned the poster up on the wall next to his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

Haruka rushed out of her door, closing it behind her and locked it. At the same time, Akashi stepped out from his house. The two looked at each other, having a stare down before entering the elevator together. It was a little awkward as Haruka purposely avoided looking at Akashi. When they reached the ground floor, Akashi allowed Haruka to exit before him.

Outside the building, they stood together, waiting for a taxi. "Are you going to Daiki's engagement party?" Akashi asked. Even without asking, it was rather obvious since Haruka was dressed up. "If you don't mind, can we share a taxi? It'll be more efficient, cheaper and better for the environment."

"I don't mind."

They got the taxi together to go to the hotel where the engagement party was being held but the journey was awkward, even for the driver. He could feel the tension between the two as they both sat on either side in the back seats, each looking out of the window on their side. When they got there, Haruka insisted on splitting the fare and got out before Akashi.

"Haruka!" Chinatsu smiled, running up to her best friend and pulled her into the event hall. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come! Oh my gosh, you look beautiful," she grinned. "Perfect, I can introduce you to some guy friends from my high school times," she whispered, linking her arm with Haruka's. "Come on."

"Chinatsu-san! I just got here!" Haruka frowned, being dragged along by her friend. "And this is your engagement party, not a blind date or speed dating event. If I want to meet a guy, I'll meet a guy myself."

"You're such a joy kill," Chinatsu pouted. "Oh? Isn't that Akiyama Kiyomi? Is she on the guest list?"

"She's my plus one," Haruka said and Chinatsu gave her a look. "It's not what you think. Kise-kun likes her so I thought I'd do him a favour and introduce them. They know of each other but Kise-kun kept pestering me to ask for her number. We're doing an advert together so I asked her to come along. I'm going now, Chinatsu-san, talk to you later."

With that, Haruka excused herself and escaped from Chinatsu's matchmaking. She went over to Kiyoko and tapped her shoulder, smiling softly. Kiyoko jumped but was relieved when she saw Haruka. "Ah...Haruka-san..."

"Relax, Kise-kun is not here yet," Haruka smiled. "No one knows about your real identity. I never told anyone so please just relax yourself and enjoy the party."

"But are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I don't know the bride or groom."

"The bride is my best friend from the entertainment industry," Haruka smiled. "I told her that you're my plus one so everything's fine, no worries. I had no one to come with anyway so you saved me from that too."

"Rukacchi!" Kise smiled, going up to Haruka as soon as he spotted her and looked at Kiyoko when he approached them. "Ki-chan?! What are you doing here?!"

"She's my plus one," Haruka smiled, taking her wine glass. "I shall leave you two alone to talk," she said, walking off.

Not far away, Haruka spotted Midorima. The two never got along with each other but when their eyes matched, they nodded at each other and that was when Haruka noticed the girl next to Midorima. She wasn't the most beautiful girl Haruka had seen but the aura she radiated was bright and energetic, making the girl very charismatic. She definitely wasn't someone Haruka imagined Midorima would be with.

As she turned around, she bumped into someone and looked up to see Murasakibara wearing a suit. She couldn't help but snigger a little; it was odd seeing Murasakibara in a suit. "Who are you here with, Ruka-hime-chin?" he asked. "Aka-chin is all alone."

"I came with a friend," Haruka said, pointing over to Kiyoko who was having a nice chat with Kise. "Who did you come with?"

"Oh, Haruka-san," Kaoru said, bowing to Haruka. "Oh yes, Murasakibara-kun said that you're friends with both the bride and groom. You're the maid-of-honour, aren't you?"

"Kaoru-san!" Haruka smiled, giving Murasakibara a wink. "Yes, I am. Kaoru-san, are you and Mura-kun...you know."

Kaoru's face instantly went bright red as she quickly shook her head. Murasakibara watched the girls and shook his head, walking off, going over to the food buffet laid out at the side of the event hall. Seeing that, Kaoru followed after him and Haruka let her, smiling widely. She stood by the side, putting down her empty wine glass and picked up another one, downing the alcohol.

"A woman shouldn't drink that much."

Haruka nearly choked and put the glass down, looking to see who it was talking to her. Himuro was standing next to her with his hand in his pocket, holding a glass of red wine with his other hand. "Himuro-san," Haruka nodded. "I didn't know you knew Chinatsu-san and Ao."

"I don't, actually. But Atsushi said that the groom didn't know who to invite so the bride invited all the Generation of Miracles plus their teams and we're all allowed a plus one. I heard a rumour that everyone who's here will be invited to the wedding and reception."

"Well...Chinatsu-san is known to be a little over the top. Especially with things that involve Ao."

Akashi watched them from across the hall and frowned. "They look good together, don't they?" a girl asked, standing next to Akashi and smirked at him. "Hi, I'm Shinomiya Ayako. I work in the same industry as Chinatsu and Haruka. Looks like Haruka found herself a guy."

"I don't think I know who you are," Akashi said, taking his glass and was about to leave.

"But I know who you are. Akashi Seijuro, captain of Rakuzan. And from some of my sources, ex-boyfriend of Haruka over there," Ayako smiled. "Honestly though, I don't see the attraction at all. Not you, I mean Haruka. She's famous and she's popular but I will never understand it. She's short and not as beautiful as I am yet she gets all the guys and all the jobs."

"When a person's personality is as foul as it can be, it's no wonder when people fail to find them beautiful as they claim to be," Akashi stated.

"You're very quick to judge me," Ayako smirked. "And yet you still think that Haruka is a complete angel. How long has it been since you last saw her? How can you guarantee that this Haruka is still the Haruka you knew back when you were still dating? People change, Akashi-san, and your precious Haruka is no exception."

From across the hall, Haruka saw Akashi talking to Ayako and frowned. From the years that Haruka had known Akashi, she knew that he never took interest in other girls. Even the girlfriends of his friends, Akashi rarely spoke a word to so it surprised her to see Akashi talking to Ayako, Haruka's eternal rival in the entertainment industry.

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Himuro said, noticing that Haruka's attention had been diverted away from their conversation. "Are you jealous? Or do you want to go over and talk to him? I don't mind if you want to."

"No, it's fine," she said. Instead, Haruka went over to the drinks table and picked up another glass of wine, downing it.

Natsuki went to the drinks table and picked up a glass of water, watching Haruka as she slowly walked back to Midorima. "Don't you know her, Midorima-san?" she asked, looking back to Haruka. "Should we go and talk to her? She looks...sad."

"She's the maid-of-honour," Midorima said, stopping Natsuki from going to Haruka. "I don't know why she's upset but looking at the fact that she's drinking like a man, I suggest that we stay away from her," he speculated. "It's not wise to be near her at this moment."

Natsuki watched Haruka and looked at Midorima, smiling a little. "Midorima-san really cares about her," she smiled.

"You're wrong there. I never got along with her during high school and we never kept in touch after. She still meets up with the rest but I never once came out to have a reunion with her. In fact, I don't even think I have her number saved," he said. Midorima walked off, taking himself away from the drinks table to stop Natsuki from asking him anymore questions about Haruka. "Murasakibara, would you please go and check on Haruka? We don't want her destroying Aomine's engagement party now, do we?"

Natsuki smiled, keeping quiet as she followed behind Midorima. Even though Midorima strongly denied it, Natsuki could see that he cared a lot for Haruka. He just didn't want to show it to the entire world.

~.~

"This is annoying," Aomine sighed, carrying the unconscious Haruka in his arms. "This is my engagement party and I should be the one getting drunk. If anything, I should be carrying my fiancée, not you, Ruka-hime."

"Why did she drink so much as well?" Chinatsu sighed, opening the door to the car.

"Daiki."

The couple turned around and Akashi was standing behind them. "Oh? What is it?"

"Do you mind carrying her for a while longer? I'll call for a taxi and I'll bring her home so you guys can go home early," Akashi said. Aomine looked at Chinatsu who shrugged. Aomine sighed and nodded, carrying Haruka out and followed behind Akashi who got them a taxi.

Aomine put Haruka into the taxi carefully as Akashi got in the other side. After making sure that Haruka was in the taxi, Aomine closed the door and waved them goodbye before going back to Chinatsu.

As they arrived at their apartment building, Haruka woke up and looked up at Akashi, frowning. Before Akashi could pay and get out, Haruka already opened the door and stumbled out herself. Seeing this, Akashi quickly paid the fare and got out, going over to Haruka and held her but Haruka pushed him away. "I don't need you," she frowned.

"You can barely stand up, Haruka. Let me get you back to your house at least."

"I don't need it," Haruka said, standing up straight. "Look, I can walk in a straight line."

She walked slowly, putting her foot in front of the other and wobbled all over the place, nearly falling over and Akashi caught her, sighing softly. "Haruka, please don't be stubborn."

He carried her in his arms and went in the elevator. He pressed for their floor with some difficulty as Haruka whined and kicked her legs. Akashi stepped out of the elevator and nearly dropped Haruka when she struggled in his arms. She pulled away and hit Akashi's chest. "Stay away from me!" she frowned at him. "Just go back to Ayako! Why do you even care about me? Leave me alone!"

"Ayako? Who's Ayako?"

"Shinomiya Ayako!" Haruka shouted and stomped her feet, wobbling to the side. At times like this, Akashi was glad that they were the only ones on their floor. "You were talking to her all night! You never talk to other girls!"

"I don't even know who she is. I was only talking to her because she was talking about you, Haruka," Akashi said. "Wait...are you...jealous?"

"Yes I'm jealous!" Haruka shouted more. "I'm jealous because Aka-chan is mine! Mine! I want you back, Aka-chan! What don't you understand about that?! You're the stupid one, Aka-chan! You're really, really, really stupid! Did you know if you just say three words, three words, Aka-chan! I would jump into your arms. Just three words. Tell me that you want me too."

"I want you."

Without hesitation, Haruka wrapped her arms around Akashi's neck and kissed him. Soon, the two were having a make-out session right outside of Akashi's house. Haruka pushed him a little and Akashi frowned. She pulled away from the kiss, making him open the door and Haruka pushed him in, following after. She kicked off her heels and pulled Akashi close, kissing him again.

The kissing continued as clothes were strewn all over the place and before long, the two ended up in bed.

~_Next Morning_~

"Akashi~" Kotaro shouted, coming into the house. "Sleepyhead, wake up!"

"Hm...Sei-chan didn't close his door. That's really unlike him," Reo said, closing the front door and looked around the house. "Is he still sleeping? That's...unusual. Is Sei-chan sick?"

Kotaro frowned and bend down, picking up a bra. He turned and looked at Reo, holding the bra up in the air. "Do you still think that Akashi is sick?" Before Reo could stop him, Kotaro rushed up the stairs, going to Akashi's room. Kotaro opened the door and walked into the room without thinking. The curtains were drawn and the room was in complete darkness. "Akashi!"

Someone stirred on the bed and moved, sitting up slowly. That someone had long blonde hair so Kotaro was certain that it wasn't Akashi. Haruka moved her hair out of the way and looked at Kotaro. "Oh...Kotaro-kun..."

"Haruka-san?!"

Holding the duvet, Haruka reached for Akashi's shirt on the floor and crawled back under the covers, putting the shirt on before getting out of bed. "Are you here for Aka-chan? I won't bother you guys then," she said, heading out of the room and went down the stairs. Reo was coming up the stairs then and stared after Haruka.

"That's Haruka-san," Reo said, pointing at Haruka. "Why is she wearing Sei-chan's shirt? Is she naked under that?"

"Why are you guys so noisy in the morning?" Akashi frowned, sitting up on his bed and ruffled his hair, looking at Reo and Kotaro who were both speechless. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't turn up for morning practice so we came to get you," Kotaro explained. "Your front door was open so we just came in because we were worried about you, Akashi."

Akashi sighed. "Give me fifteen minutes," he mumbled, pulling his boxers on and went into his en suite bathroom to clean up. Kotaro and Reo then retreated to the living room downstairs. Fifteen minutes later, Akashi came down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for the day. There was breakfast on the dining table and Akashi automatically walked up to it. "Did you guys make this?"

"Um...Haruka-san did," Kotaro said.

"She took her clothes with her as well. She said she's borrowing your shirt and will give it back after she's washed it."

"Akashi...you and Haruka-san..."

"It's none of your business, Kotaro," Akashi said, sitting down and ate the breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

Kise sat on the bench and looked on the court as they were getting ready. He wasn't playing in this game since it was only a preliminary match but Kise was still hyped up for his team. Halfway through the match, he noticed a familiar face across the court, sitting in the spectators seat. "Oh...Ki-chan," he said softly, staring at her and smiled. "Coach! Let me play!"

"What? Play? This is only the prelim, Kise. There's no need for you to play."

"But I want to play!" Kise said. "Please! Let me play! There's no harm in letting me play!"

Kasamatsu frowned, wondering why Kise was acting up suddenly until he saw Kiyoko across the court as well. "You just want to show off in front of the girl, don't you?!" he frowned and smacked Kise in the head. "Fine, whatever. Let him play, it won't hurt."

"Yes!" Kise smirked and took his shirt off, revealing the jersey underneath and started warming up his body.

The match soon started and Kise was playing much better and with much more enthusiasm than normal. As expected, Kaijo won the match and Kise grinned, quickly looking to the spectators where he saw Kiyoko was sat. Kiyoko was getting up to leave and Kise frowned, ignoring the congratulations and grabbed his towel, running off quickly to look for Kiyoko.

"Please, please, please let me find her," Kise said, pushing through the crowd, searching for Kiyoko. "Ki-chan!" he shouted.

Kiyoko was following after the crowd and stood by the side, pulling her glasses out and put them on. "Ah...much better," she said, letting her hair down and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Kimiko sighed, watching Kiyoko and shook her head. "What? If you have something to say, say it."

"I don't understand you. Why must you dress up as Kiyomi just to come and see him?" her sister asked. "He knows you as Kiyoko too so why must you be Kiyomi? Are you...addicted to being Kiyomi now?"

"Kise-san likes Kiyomi," Kiyoko explained. "It would mean more to him if Kiyomi came to see him and not me, Kiyoko," she said.

"Well...just tell him then," Kimiko shrugged. "Tell him that you're Akiyama Kiyomi and Akiyama Kiyoko. I'm sure he'll understand and still like you."

They were silent and Kiyoko frowned, feeling someone standing next to them. She looked to the side and saw Kise who stood there, stunned. She gasped and Kimiko looked at Kise, biting her lip, cursing softly. "You're Ki-chan?" Kise asked, staring at Kiyoko. "Akiyama Kiyoko is Akiyama Kiyomi?" he frowned and took a step back.

"Kise-san..." Kiyoko whispered, not knowing what to say.

"What do I call you now? Are you my PA or the girl I like? Were you going to continue your lie?" Kise asked. "I...I need to go," he said, turning.

Kiyoko stared after Kise and frowned, looking at her sister. "I knew this was going to happen," she said. "Kise-san never liked me. It's Kiyomi he likes. Why can't I be Kiyomi?" she asked and walked off, going in the opposite direction. Kimiko stared after her sister and looked to Kise. She stood in the same spot for a while before running after her sister.

"You are Kiyomi!" she shouted. "Kiyomi is you!"

~.~

Murasakibara dug his fork into the cake and put the fork into his mouth, chewing the chocolate cake Kaoru gave him. He was enjoying his cake but subconsciously looked over to Kaoru who wasn't paying as much attention to him since it was a busy day for them and a lot more people sat in her section of the café.

Ever since Murasakibara asked her to be his partner for Aomine's and Chinatsu's engagement party, the two were a little more awkward than before. Kaoru would blush more and she would avoid his eyes more than before while Murasakibara always felt a little weird around her. He especially didn't like it when other men in the café looked at her or got especially close to her.

Kaoru was his.

Or at least that was what Murasakibara thought even though he had no idea why he would think such a thing.

After finishing his cake, Murasakibara downed his cup of coffee and asked for the bill. Another waitress came with the bill as Kaoru was busy with other customers. He paid and got up, leaving the café. Kaoru saw this and excused herself, calling after Murasakibara. "Murasakibara-kun!" she called, smiling. "Um...I know this is sudden but can you wait until my shift is over? I'll be done in about ten minutes," she said.

Murasakibara nodded and waited for Kaoru outside. He leaned against the outside wall, pushing his hands into his pocket. Like a good boyfriend, Murasakibara stood and waited for Kaoru for a whole ten minutes until she finished her shift. Kaoru thanked her colleagues for their hard work before turning to Murasakibara and smiled. "So, what is it?"

Kaoru stared at him and looked down. "I um...I guess you should know about how I feel," Kaoru said, keeping her head down. "I really like you, Murasakibara-kun. You caught my eyes since the first time you came to the café and...I know it's not much but all I can give you is free cakes. I know you like tall girls and I'm not considered tall. I won't grow anymore but I have been practising wearing heels. If you like, I can wear heels all the time. I just...I hope you can give me a chance."

"No."

Kaoru stared at Murasakibara before looking back down again, this time, to hide her tears. "Ah...I suppose heels just aren't good enough if I'm not at the height you prefer. It's okay...Don't mind me then. I hope you'll still come to the café. I'll still give you free cakes, don't worry about that. Sorry for bothering," she said, walking off quickly.

Murasakibara caught her arm just in time and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I don't like that you have to wear heels all the time. Kao-chin's height is perfect. You're not too tiny so I won't crush you. If you grew any taller, Kao-chin won't be Kao-chin anymore."

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Won't it be easier to call me Atsushi?" he asked. Murasakibara pulled away from the hug and took her hand. "Come on, let's go on a date."

"Date? Wait, Murasakibara-kun! I just got off work and I haven't had dinner..."

"Good. Then we'll have dinner together. And I told you, call me Atsushi and I will call you Kao-chin from now on."

Kaoru smiled and gripped Murasakibara's much bigger hand tightly. "I know a restaurant near here that does really good desserts!" she smiled. "Shall we go there?"

~_Few Days Later_~

Kise sighed loudly, flopping on the sofa in the studio, spreading himself across the sofa. Haruka walked into the studio and frowned, looking around. "It's two o'clock now, isn't it?" she asked, looking at her watch and checked her phone. "Haven't you finished your shoot yet? Mine is now, Kise-kun." Kise sighed loudly again and turned, facing the sofa. "Kise-kun."

Kise turned around and looked at Haruka, pouting at her. For a moment, Haruka felt sorry for him even though she didn't know what he was moping about. "Rukacchi...what am I going to do? Ki-chan isn't actually Ki-chan. Ki-chan is actually-"

"Kiyoko-san," Haruka finished for him and smiled. "I know. I worked with her on an advert. I noticed it way back then."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Kise frowned.

"Let me ask you a question," Haruka said, sitting down on the chair next to the sofa. "Do you like Akiyama Kiyomi because of her face or her personality?" she asked.

"I like Ki-chan because of her personality of course! Ki-chan is kind and lovely! She asks her followers to support charities and she's always talking about something intelligent."

Haruka smiled and nodded. "Then what is the problem?" she asked. "Kiyoko-san may not dress like Kiyomi all the time but Kiyomi's personality is Kiyoko-san's personality," she said. "Everything Kiyomi wrote on her blog is everything Kiyoko-san wants to say. If you like Kiyomi because of her looks then I'd tell you to forget it but you said you like her because of her personality then I'd say, go for it."

Kise looked at Haruka, thinking over what she just said to him. "You're right..." he said. "Ki-chan is Kiyoko-san. If I like Ki-chan, I like Kiyoko-san too, right? What do I need to think about then? I'm going to call Kiyoko-san right now! Oh wait, she's still Ki-chan as well! Or should I call her Kiyokocchi now? Ki-chan is cuter, isn't it?"

"Before you start a relationship, can you please finish your shoot so I can get on with mine?"

"Oh...I finished already. They're just cleaning up so they can get ready for your shoot," Kise said. "I was just moping around. I knew you were coming, I was waiting for you so I can ask for your opinion."

Expecting a hit or glare from Haruka, Kise flinched and went into defence mode but Haruka only nodded and smiled, getting up to get changed for her shoot. Kise stared after her and blink, pinching himself and yelped in pain. He rubbed his arm where he pinched himself and hissed a little in pain.

"Rukacchi is weird..." he mumbled, staring after the girl. "She's...glowing."

~.~

Haruka hummed softly, stepping out from the elevator and headed for her door. She stopped and looked over to Akashi's door. She moved toward it but stopped herself and shook her head, going back to her door and pushed her key in. As she opened her door, Akashi came out from his house. Haruka stopped and looked at Akashi who stared back.

"Hi," Haruka said.

"Hi," Akashi nodded.

"Going out?"

"I'm just going to buy dinner," Akashi said.

Haruka nodded and watched as Akashi pressed for the elevator. "Actually..." she said. "I'll be cooking dinner. Would you like to join me?" The elevator arrived but Akashi didn't step in. Instead, he walked toward Haruka's house and went in with her. "Make yourself at home. We can eat soon," she said, going to the kitchen.

Akashi took the chance to explore Haruka's house. She had already been in his house, it was only fair that Akashi got to look around her house as well. Although they were both penthouses, Haruka's was a little smaller than Akashi though it was more stylish. All over the wall on the first floor were posters and photos of Haruka.

He smirked a little, looking at each and every one of them carefully. After exploring the first floor, Akashi headed up to the second floor. Haruka was too busy in the kitchen to notice him going up the stairs and by then, Akashi was already in one of the rooms. The first room he went in to was a study and Akashi looked at all the books she had.

On one of the shelves, Akashi found a shogi board and a book next to the board with the title, _How To Play Shogi For Dummies_. He picked up the book and chuckled a little, reading through the book and shook his head. He then headed out and went into Haruka's bedroom.

She had a king-size double bed and a walk-in closet to the side which was supposed to be another room. There were pictures hanging on the wall as well and Akashi was naturally attracted to them, looking through the pictures. Most of them were from high school and several of those were from photo shoots that she had done. Apart from the professionally taken photos from her shoots, Haruka barely had any pictures from after high school.

A frown formed on Akashi's face as the lack of his photos was starting to get to him. Although Haruka would never know, Akashi kept photos of her and DVDs of her dramas and magazines she was featured in. It was a little unfair to Akashi that Haruka had nothing of him. He walked over to her bed and there was one last picture on the night stand.

He picked up the frame and looked at the picture, smiling to himself. In the picture was Akashi and Haruka. Haruka was smiling brightly, posing for the camera with one arm linked with Akashi's while Akashi was stood sideways with only half of his face captured. Just one picture was more than enough to make Akashi smile because this was probably the most important picture to Haruka.

"Aka-chan, dinner is ready!" Haruka called. She wiped her hands on her apron and took it off, going to see where Akashi had wandered off to. "Aka-chan?"

"Coming," he said, coming out from her room and went down the stairs.

"You went upstairs?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"You've been to my house, in my room and in my bed. It's only fair that I get to explore your house too," Akashi stated and sat at the dining table. "I found several interesting things. Firstly, you're quite self-centred. There are only pictures of you on the first floor and more in your bedroom. Secondly, that book teaching you how to play shogi is crap. If you want to learn shogi, come to me. And thirdly, I am appalled at the fact that you only have one picture of me in your entire house. But I shall forgive you since you put it next to your bed."

Haruka stared at Akashi and glared. "You went through everything?" she asked. Akashi was rather surprised by her reaction. He was expecting a bashful Haruka to tell him to stop but that was the Haruka six years ago. This Haruka was different. She was a new challenge for Akashi. "Do you know what privacy is, Aka-chan?"

"If you want to explore my house, I don't mind," Akashi stated and picked up the pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," he said and started eating. "I didn't know you can cook so well. You even made tofu soup."

"That's Aka-chan's favourite," she said. "I thought since you're Aka-chan, you would like a traditional Japanese meal instead. Do you like it?"

"If it's your cooking, I would like it no matter what you make," Akashi said and took a sip of the soup. "Are you training yourself to be my wife, Haruka?"

"As if!" Haruka glared and ate silently. "There's a box under my bed...it's full of Aka-chan's things," she said softly. "I'm an avid fan of Rakuzan. I don't think I've missed a single match, be it watching it on TV or live on the court. You just never noticed me."

Akashi looked at Haruka and smiled a little. "Oh really? But you're just a fan of Rakuzan. We have a lot of fans."

"I only started liking Rakuzan because of you," Haruka said. "Ao told me that was the team you got into and since then, I've been supporting Rakuzan. Why am I even telling you this? Just eat and go if you're going to be like this."

"Do you think you can cook dinner for me from now on?" Akashi asked. "Cooking for one is a little troublesome and it's not healthy to eat out all the time. And eating together would be more fun, wouldn't it?"

Haruka stopped Akashi from eating and looked at him. "What are we now, Aka-chan? Are we...neighbours? Are we...friends with benefits? Or are we...you know."

"What's you know?"

"You know what's you know."

"I don't know what's you know so please tell me what you know is."

Haruka glared at him and sighed. "Are we...back together?"

"I never thought we were separated," Akashi said. "You were always the only one for me anyway. So what we are now is the same as what we were six years ago. Plus, you're mine already after what happened last time."

"Shut up! I was drunk! Not like you were totally sexy or anything..."

"Hm, sure."


	11. Chapter 11

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

Chinatsu paced up and down in the waiting room, gripping her bouquet tightly. Today was finally the day of her wedding. It wasn't too long ago when Aomine proposed to her yet here she was, waiting impatiently for the time when she could walk down the aisle and finally be Mrs Aomine. She stopped for a while, thinking about the fact that she would be Mrs Aomine. A small smile crept on her face but soon disappeared as her anxiety began settling in.

Chinatsu started pacing again and Haruka sighed. For the past fifteen minutes since Chinatsu started her pacing, the wedding planner and Haruka both had been trying to put the veil on the panicking bride. Each time they were about to succeed, Chinatsu would turn and walk in the opposite direction. "I'm not perfect enough..." Chinatsu mumbled. "Oh god...this dress makes me look fat. Daiki won't want to marry me now."

"Oi!"

Chinatsu jumped, looking at Haruka. Even the wedding planner was surprised at the idol's sudden outburst. "What?!" Chinatsu shouted back. "I'm panicking and you're not helping! Oh my...I don't want to get married now. No, I'm not going to do it. I'm going home. That's it," she said and handed for the door but Haruka beat her to it and locked the door. "Haruka!"

"Calm down, Chinatsu-san!" Haruka groaned. "You're making everyone panic. Just take in a deep breath and let it out. Everything's fine. Your wedding will be perfect and Ao will never, ever let you go after seeing you in this dress. Do you understand me? The only imperfection right now is you're not wearing your veil," Haruka said, holding the white veil in her hand.

"I'm not?" Chinatsu frowned. "Well, why didn't you put it on for me?"

"Because you were too busy turning into Bridezilla," Haruka stated and sat her friend down, putting the veil on for her and smiled. "Perfect," she said, smoothing out the veil. "Okay, I'm going to go out now to make sure everything's ready for you. You'll come out when the music plays and you will get married to Ao. You will become Mrs Aomine by the end of today, I promise."

Chinatsu nodded and took in deep breaths like Haruka told her to. She was calmer than before and Haruka went outside, closing the door behind her. She went down the aisle, greeting the guests as she walked past. Most of the guests were basketball players from the teams of the Generation of Miracles, people Haruka recognised.

Right on the front row was where the Generation of Miracles were sitting. Kise was on the bench by himself and Haruka looked around, not seeing any of the other Generation of Miracles anywhere nearby. She sat next to him and Kise only lifted his finger to greet her. "Our Kise-kun is not looking good today," Haruka said. "That's a rare sight. Aren't you a supermodel all the time no matter what you do?"

"Ki-chan quit," Kise sighed heavily. "Ki-chan isn't my personal assistant anymore...she won't even return my calls. What do I do now, Rukacchi?" Kise pouted and leaned on Haruka's shoulder. "I really want to tell her that it's okay that she pretended to be Ki-chan because she's still my Ki-chan no matter what."

"That's very confusing," Haruka said, trying to make sense of what he just said since he was mumbling. "Well...I haven't contacted her either so...I don't know what I can do to help you there."

"Rukacchi!"

Kise whined further and suddenly hugged Haruka. Akashi walked up to the bench just then and stared at the two, clearing his throat. Kise looked up first and immediately let go of Haruka. Haruka turned a little and looked up at Akashi, getting up. "Hi," she said. Akashi glared a little at Kise who gently pushed himself to the far end of the bench, away from Akashi. "Your tie..." Haruka pointed, fixing Akashi's tie for him.

"Thank you," Akashi said, taking her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "You look beautiful."

Haruka pulled her hand back and smiled a little. "It's Ao's and Chinatsu-san's wedding. She looks even more beautiful than I do."

"That's impossible. You're the most beautiful no matter whose wedding it is," Akashi stated and looked over to Kise who flinched when they made eye contact. "If not why would other guys try to make a move on you?"

"I wasn't making a move!" Kise protested. "I was asking for her help!"

"Oh, Ao is here," Haruka smiled, breaking away from the conversation and ran over to her best friend, jumping into his arms. "Congratulations, Ao!" she smiled. Aomine groaned a little and held her close as he walked up to the end of the aisle and stood where he was supposed to.

"I'm not married yet. You can congratulate me when we both said 'I do'," he said, letting her go. "Oh, my best man, your partner is here."

Haruka looked around and frowned, not seeing anyone around them. "Where?" she asked. Out of nowhere, a short light blue-haired man stood in front of Haruka, his face only a few inches away from hers. Haruka screamed and jumped away. "Oh my gosh! Kuroko-kun! Oh my gosh...I forgot about his lack of presence..."

Kuroko blinked, staring at Haruka. "It's nice to see you too, Haruka-san," Kuroko greeted. "It's been a while."

"I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun," Haruka sighed, calming down a little. "So Ao asked you to be his best man. No surprise there actually."

"I don't like it," Kuroko stated bluntly.

"Oi! It's my wedding! I can ask whoever to be my best man."

"Then why can't you ask Murasakibara-kun? Or Midorima-kun? Or Akashi-kun? I don't like standing next to Haruka-san who is wearing six inches high heels. She's now taller than me," Kuroko said. And although his facial expression never changed, everyone could tell that Kuroko was sulking. "Please stand further away from me, Haruka-san."

They joked around for a bit more before going to their own places as the ceremony was beginning. The music started up and Chinatsu walked down the aisle, linking her arm with Aomine's and they stood together while the ceremony began.

"Do you, Aomine Daiki, take Hamasaki Chinatsu as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hamasaki Chinatsu, take Aomine Daiki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The ceremony ended and the highlight of the day was coming up. Chinatsu stood outside with her back to the crowd of girls waiting to catch the bouquet. As she threw the bouquet, one person grabbed it before the other girls could; Murasakibara. He handed the bouquet to Akashi who then handed it to Haruka. Haruka took the bouquet, smiling a little and hugged the bouquet.

"I'm looking forward to your wedding, Haruka!" Chinatsu grinned.

~.~

Haruka limped over to a table and sat down, taking off her heels and gently massaged her feet while groaning softly. Someone sat down next to her and Haruka looked up to see Akashi. "Tired?" he asked. Haruka sighed, about to put her heels back on but Akashi stopped her. "It'll hurt even more if you continue wearing them."

"We're at a wedding reception," Haruka said, putting the heels back on. "I can't walk around barefooted."

"There are drunk girls walking around almost half naked. I highly doubt that just because you're walking around barefooted for a good reason, others will look down on you," Akashi said. He took her leg and rested it on his lap, taking her heels off before doing the same to the other one. "We can always go home now."

Haruka smiled and watched as Akashi was gently massaging her foot for her. "I'm the bridesmaid, I can't just leave," she said, picking up her glass of wine and downed it. "And it's quite fun, I want to stay."

Akashi looked up at her and sighed softly, putting her legs down. "You're quite the party animal, aren't you?" he mumbled softly. Haruka watched as Akashi looked away, his expression slowly turning cold. Haruka smiled a little and let out a snigger. Akashi frowned, glaring at her. "What's so funny?" he asked. Haruka giggled this time before laughing.

"Let's go home," she said, leaning close to him and took his hand. "I've had almost an entire bottle of white wine by myself," she grinned. "I feel like visiting your house again."

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" Akashi asked.

Haruka shook her head and got up, walking around and grinned. "See? I can walk straight," she smiled. "Come on, let's go home," she said, taking his hand. "Let's tell Ao and Chinatsu-san first though." They went to the newly weds and Haruka hugged the bride, smiling. "Hey, I'm going home now," she said. "Aka-chan's taking me."

"So soon?" Chinatsu pouted. "I thought you guys would stay a bit longer. Especially you, Haruka, you're my bridesmaid!"

"I drank a little too much," Haruka confessed, resting her chin on Chinatsu's shoulder. "If I stay any longer, I think I'll ruin your reception," she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, go home," Aomine said, waving his best friend off. "As if drinking is the reason why," he smirked and looked at Akashi. "Chinatsu, let them go. We shouldn't be bothering them."

~_Few Days Later_~

Midorima held the VIP tickets in his hand, walking into the hospital. He headed up to the children's ward, going to the playroom where he knew Natsuki would be. The sound of laughter instantly hit Midorima as soon as he stepped into the children's ward. He stood outside the playroom for a while, watching as Natsuki was playing catch with the children while blindfolded.

Midorima stepped in and stood by the door. Natsuki navigated slowly toward Midorima and grabbed his hand. "Got'cha!" she grinned, taking the blindfold off. "Oh, Midorima-san," she smiled. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"I came to give you these," Midorima said, holding the tickets up. "My match is this weekend and I would like you to come and watch it," he said but it sounded more like a demand. Natsuki looked at the tickets and folded her arms, not giving him an answer. "What? These are VIP seats. Do you not want to watch the match?"

"I don't want to watch the match if you're going to ask me like that," Natsuki said. "I always teach the children, if you want to ask someone something, you have to ask it nicely. You're asking as if I _have_ to go and watch this match. Whereas you should be asking in a way where it sounds like you would like for me to watch the match but I still have the choice whether or not I would like to watch it."

Midorima sighed heavily, pushing his glasses. "Oha Asa was right about Cancer being unlucky today...even my lucky item is not helping. Would you like to come and watch my match? I would appreciate it if you could make it," he said, holding the tickets in front of her once again. "Please?"

Natsuki smiled and nodded, taking the tickets this time. "I shall come then," she said. "Come on, the children missed you a lot," she smiled, taking his hand.

As she pulled Midorima with her to join the children, Natsuki suddenly collapsed on the floor with her hand clutching her shirt at her chest. Midorima frowned and held her in his arms. "Get the doctor!" he shouted at one of the children. "Quick!" The child nodded and quickly ran out, going to look for someone to help. "What's wrong?" Midorima asked. "Do you have any medicine?"

"B-bag..."

Midorima scanned the room and gently laid her down when he caught sight of her bag sitting on a chair. He opened her bag and emptied everything out and a small bottle rolled out. Midorima picked it up and saw that it was medication for Natsuki's heart and quickly poured a glass of water. He gave her the medication and placed his fingers on her wrist, looking for her pulse.

The doctor came in then with the child that Midorima sent out following behind. He knelt and placed the stethoscope on her chest. "Did you give her the medication?" the doctor asked Midorima who nodded. "Give her to me," the doctor said, taking Natsuki from Midorima and carried her in her arms. "Please stay here with the children. I will send someone to take over soon."

Midorima stayed with the children, reassuring them that everything was okay. Ten minutes later, another volunteer came to take over Natsuki's shift. As soon as the children were cared for, Midorima left to look for Natsuki. He was directed to the cardio ward where Natsuki was put in intensive care. "What's wrong with her?" Midorima asked the doctor who came to Natsuki's rescue.

"Yagami-san was born with a heart condition," the doctor explained. "She's on the waiting list for a transplant. We told her to take it easy but she just won't listen to us," he sighed softly.

"Transplant? She never told me before..."

"Yagami-san is always telling the children to not worry about their illness but instead, appreciate that they are still alive and to enjoy everyday," the doctor said. "She lives by what she says. I have never seen a patient as optimistic as Yagami-san."

"I should have been a doctor..." Midorima whispered. "All I can do now is stand and watch. There's nothing I can do for her."

"You can always support her. If you're Yagami-san's friend, she wouldn't want to see you like this. I'm sure Yagami-san would tell you at this point to smile because it is not yet her time in heaven. Support is immensely important to all patients. Don't let her see you like this."


	12. Chapter 12

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

"Is it me or is Akashi acting weird?"

Reo and Kotaro stood next to each other as they watched their normally strict and rather overpowering captain play with children, a smile plastered on his face. It was definitely a rare sight and both Reo and Kotaro were dumbfounded. This was their first time ever seeing Akashi so...gentle. They watched on with awe, taking in the wonderful sight.

Their coach came out with the sister who shook his hand, thanking him for the donation Rakuzan had given to the orphanage after winning the charity tournament that was held not too long ago. Haruka followed behind the sister, shaking the coach's hand. Kotaro elbowed Reo in the ribs and pointed to Haruka. Reo looked and smiled a little. "Now I know why Sei-chan is acting different."

"Does getting laid change someone?" Kotaro asked, looking at Reo with a serious face. "Should we be praying that Akashi gets laid for the rest of his life?"

"More like we should pray that Haruka-san will never break up with Sei-chan," Reo corrected his team mate.

Haruka walked over to Akashi and sat on the bench next to him while the two watched the children play. Haruka looked at Akashi and smiled a little, pulling out a packet of tissues and took one out, wiping his sweat for him. Akashi took her hand in his and smirked when he saw Haruka blushing a little. He took the tissue from her and wiped his own sweat instead.

Reo and Kotaro watched in fascination, staring at the couple before looking at each other. "Reo-nee...don't you somehow feel that they don't really belong together?" Kotaro asked.

"But at the same time, it's like they're made for each other..."

"Are you guys talking about my princess?" Aomine asked, appearing out of nowhere. Kotaro and Reo jumped, not expecting the Touou member to suddenly appear. "Ruka-hime and Akashi really don't match, do they? But Ruka-hime is the only girl for Akashi. It has been like this since high school."

"Oh yeah! You went to high school with them!" Kotaro gasped. "Tell us! Tell us everything about them!"

~_7 Years Ago_~

"Ao~" Haruka whined, trying to go the opposite way in which her best friend was dragging her. "Oi! Why are you so freaking strong? Let go of me! I don't want to go and watch your basketball practice! It's stinky and sweaty in there!"

"You forced me to come and watch you do your crazy advert. This is revenge," Aomine said.

When the girl's struggling became too much, Aomine suddenly pulled Haruka into his arms and lifted her onto his shoulder. He wrapped his jacket around her waist to avoid her skirt blowing up, revealing her underwear to the world, and walked on to the gym where the basketball court was. Haruka continued to kick her legs and hit Aomine's back, asking to put down.

Th commotion the duo caused made the basketball team momentarily stop their practice as they watched Aomine bring in a wailing girl. Aomine put Haruka down on the floor and pointed a finger at her, putting it to his lips to tell her to be quiet. Haruka glared a little, folding her arms and looked at the basketball team that was staring. A little embarrassed, she decided to keep quiet and sit on the spot Aomine had put her.

After making sure that Haruka wouldn't throw a tantrum, Aomine returned to his practice. Haruka watched them and honestly, she was starting to get bored and it was barely ten minutes she had been there. Basketball on the TV was interesting but the practice behind the match was no match. They were dribbling the balls across the court or doing sit ups on the other side of the court.

It wasn't until when the first stringers entered that things started to get a little bit interesting. Firstly, just like Aomine, they all had different coloured hair to the rest of the basketball team. Secondly, their aura was different as well. They had an air of confidence around them, almost to the point of arrogance. Haruka stared at them as they walked past her and the red head leading the group noticed her.

"Why is there a little girl on the court? Who does she belong to?" he asked.

Haruka glared, hurt by the comment 'little girl'. She always knew she was smaller than average but there were certain aspects of her that weren't small. As Aomine always liked to point out, her boobs were definitely not below average. You could almost see the fumes coming out of Haruka's ears as she waited for the red head's apology.

"Who are you calling small, midget?" she retaliated. Aomine couldn't get to her on time and groaned internally when he heard her comeback. Aomine rushed over to her and quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything else but Haruka pulled Aomine's hand away, frowning at him. "Let me go!" she said, glaring at the red head. "It's true! Does he play basketball? He can't reach the hoop even if he jumped."

Aomine smacked his forehead and ruffled his hair. "Okay, I don't need to watch me practice," Aomine said, getting up and pulled Haruka up onto her feet. "Go home and I'll call you when practice is finished."

"Actually, I'd love to stay," Haruka grinned, pulling away from Aomine and stood boldly in front of the red head. "I'd like to see a miracle; a shorty playing basketball."

"I am so sorry, Akashi," Aomine sighed, apologising to the captain quickly. "I will get rid of her."

"If you touch me, I'll scream," Haruka stated, looking at Aomine. "Even if you're my best friend, I will scream rape."

Akashi smirked, looking Haruka up and down. "It's okay, she can stay as long as she doesn't disrupt practice," he stated and walked on. Aomine let out a sigh of relief and ruffled Haruka's hair, tugging her hair a little and shook her about. Haruka glared and was going to bite Aomine's arm but he quickly pulled his arm away.

"Love you too, princess. Just...stay here and don't get into trouble, okay? We'll finish soon."

~.~

"Who is that red head anyway?" Haruka asked, walking beside Aomine as they headed home together. "He's annoying. He called me little girl," she frowned, looking at Aomine. "And why did you have to apologise to him?"

"Because he's the captain," Aomine said and did a headlock on Haruka but was careful not to hurt her. "I could have gotten into trouble because of you!" he sighed before letting her go. "But I suppose he's in the wrong too...Akashi really just says what's on his mind. You kind of have to get used to him and well...not argue or oppose him."

"He's the captain? The midget is the captain?" Haruka raised an eyebrow before bursting into laughter.

"He may be small but he's a great captain. And he definitely has the skills. As they say, great things come in small packages."

"Wow...Ao just said something intelligent!"

Aomine glared. "Come here you!"

~.~

"I heard Dai-chan brought you to practice the other day," Momoi smiled, walking with Haruka to get their lunches. "And he said you had a row with Akashi-kun, is that true? Ah, I missed all the actions because I was ill!" she pouted. "I would have love to see you calling Akashi-kun a midget!"

"That midget chose the wrong person to mess with," Haruka grinned, walking backwards.

She crashed into someone behind her and Momoi gasped softly. "Akashi-kun..." Haruka looked up and saw Akashi, quickly jumping away from him. "Er...I um...I'm going to eat lunch with Dai-chan. I'll see you in class, Haru-Haru!"

"Momoi-san!" Haruka frowned. She looked at Akashi who stood in the middle of the hallway, looking as if he was expecting something from Haruka. "What?" Haruka asked, trying to act tough though she couldn't help but feel a little scared and belittled by Akashi. "What are you looking at? Have you never seen a pretty girl? You're staring at my boobs, aren't you?!"

"Firstly, I have seen many pretty girls before. That is, girls who are pretty by society's standards but not necessarily what I consider pretty. I.e. you. Secondly, yes, I must admit that your breasts are rather big. I estimate them to be around a D cup. However, Satsuki has bigger breasts than yours so yours aren't that special either. Lastly, I'm looking at you because I'm waiting for an apology seeing as you bumped into me."

"Baka!"

Haruka shouted at Akashi and slapped him across the face before running off. Akashi stared after Haruka, holding his cheek. This was the first time ever he was struck by someone he didn't know. This was the first time ever someone was not afraid of him to hit him. This was also the very first time Akashi had felt that perhaps he had said something wrong.

~.~

After basketball practice, the Generation of Miracles went for their usual after practice popsicle. "Daiki, that friend of yours," Akashi said, looking at the tanned male. "Is she okay?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow, taking a bite from his popsicle, wondering why Akashi was suddenly asking about Haruka. "Er...she's fine," Aomine said. "Why would you ask? Did she do something to you again?" he frowned. "I'm so sorry about her, Akashi. Haruka's a little spoilt brat and well...her personality's just a little tough. She is a Taurus, after all..."

"Since when are you into horoscopes?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up. "Taureans, although easygoing and respectful, they are very stubborn. Once they have made up their minds, they will not change it nor will they listen to anyone. If you try to talk to them, they simply refuse to listen. But it also shows their determination because once they decide to do something, Taureans will go through with it to the end. They can also be very scary when they are angry."

"That explains so much about Haruka," Aomine sighed deeply. "As you guys can see from last time, I have to deal with her stubbornness all the time. It's quite tiring sometimes...She won't listen even if she's wrong."

"That would also explain the slap," Akashi said, his hand touching his cheek where Haruka had slapped him.

"Ruka-hime slapped you?!" Aomine exclaimed. Not only was he surprised that his princess slapped someone, he was surprised that Akashi allowed it. "Y-you know, I'm not actually that close with her, Akashi...so...please make sure you don't punish me for what she did to you."

Akashi looked at Aomine and blinked. "I will not put what she had done on your head, Daiki, don't worry. After all, I suppose I deserved the slap," he said.

"What exactly happened?" Aomine asked. "Haruka never even told me she met you again."

"She bumped into me in the hallway and I was waiting for her apology. She didn't apologise but instead, acted tough in front of me and asked what I was looking at. She then went on to ask if I've never seen a pretty girl or if I was staring at her breasts," Akashi explained.

The other guys were all interested in the story by now although Aomine feared what Akashi's reply to Haruka was. "May I assume that your answer was not to her expectation and that's why she slapped you?" Midorima asked, looking at Akashi. "You do realise that she probably asked you in a rhetorical sense, right? Rhetorical meaning you are not supposed to answer."

"I know what rhetorical means, Shintaro."

"So what exactly did you say to her?" Aomine asked.

"I told her that in my eyes and to my standard, she is not considered pretty. I may or may not have said to her that her breasts are nothing special. I then demanded the apology that she owed me to which she then slapped me," Akashi said. "Should I not have said it that way?"

"You shouldn't have said anything at all," Kise sighed. "Poor girl...who is she anyway?"

Aomine sighed, throwing his stick into the bin. "She's my best friend. Also known as Matsuoka Haruka, the idol on TV."

"Matsuoka Haruka?!" Kise gasped. "Akashicchi, you said all those things to Matsuoka Haruka?! Do you not know who she is?! She is very famous and practically the dream girl of almost every guy in school! Do you know how many guys would love to be her boyfriend and touch those breasts of her?!"

Aomine smacked Kise hard in the head and glared. "That's my princess you're talking about!"

"Aominecchi wants to touch her breasts too, don't you?!"

"She's my friend you idiot!"

Akashi blinked and looked at his friends, shaking his head and sighed. "Am I supposed to know who she is, Shintaro?" Akashi asked.

Midorima nodded, pushing his glasses. "She is very famous at the moment. Like Kise said, she is the dream girl of many guys."

"I see."

~.~

Over the next few weeks, Akashi had found himself strangely attracted to this Taurus girl who still wouldn't look into his eyes since the last time they had talked. Akashi found himself hanging with Aomine more often just to be close to Haruka. Not only that but Akashi never thought that he would ever find a girl like Haruka adorable. Every little thing she did, Akashi found endearing.

Haruka, on the other hand, tried to keep away from Akashi whenever possible. She never wanted to go anywhere near him lest he said some harsh words to her again. However, the more time they spent together, the more she found out about him. Like the fact that he wasn't as stoic and cold as he presented himself. In fact, there were times when Haruka found him cute and sweet.

Then one day, something happened.

While enjoying their lunch, the intercom suddenly buzzed alive and someone was testing the microphone. Everyone looked up, staring at the intercom as if they could see the person behind the microphone.

"Matsuoka Haruka."

All eyes turned to the blonde. Momoi looked at her friend too and blinked. "Oh? Are you in trouble, Haru-Haru?" Haruka shook her head, not knowing what was going on either. "Did you say something you're not supposed to, to a teacher again?" Haruka shook her head again.

"Matsuoka Haruka, I know you're listening. I have something to say to you. Matsuoka Haruka of Class 2-B, I want you to be my girlfriend. I know how you feel about me and I'm sure you know my feelings too. I don't like ambiguous things because I have no control over it, therefore, our relationship cannot remain ambiguous for a second longer. You now belong to me, Akashi Seijuro of Class 2-A. Did you hear me? All the guys of Teiko, she is now mine. That's all."

The intercom buzzed again and turned off. Everyone was now staring at Haruka, some of the girls in envy. "That is one bold confession..." Momoi said and looked at Haruka was who frozen on the spot. "Haru-Haru?"

~_Presently_~

"Wow...that is one bold confession," Kotaro said, nodding as they listened to Aomine. "I didn't think that Akashi would be so bold and romantic."

"So that's how they got together," Reo nodded. "They do sound like a mismatched couple but I see where the attraction is. Haruka-san like Sei-chan's controlling and authoritative kind of personality while Haruka-san is the only person in the world who is not afraid of Sei-chan. They are indeed made for each other."

The trio looked over to the couple who were laughing while they were chatting, looking just like any other ordinary couple. "Except...Akashi's a Sagittarius while Ruka-hime is a Taurus. From what Midorima tells us, they are each other's worst match in any kind of relationships. I hope Midorima is wrong. I've never seen Ruka-hime as happy as when she's with Akashi."

"We're praying that Haruka-san will keep sleeping with Akashi," Kotaro said. "Getting laid changed Akashi."

"Sleep with Akashi?" Aomine asked.

"We walked in on the morning after..." Reo sighed a little. "There are things you can never un-see. I'm seeing Sei-chan differently from now on."

"My pure princess is no longer pure," Aomine sighed.

"Have you ever thought that she was never pure since high school?" Kotaro blinked. "I have a feeling those two did it when they were in high school."

Suddenly, the trio froze on the spot, slowly turning their head to the left and saw Akashi standing before them with his arms crossed. "I believe mine and Haruka's sex life is none of your business," he said. "We're ready to go now. If you would prefer, I wouldn't mind leaving you here in the orphanage," he stated and nodded to Aomine, acknowledging his existence. "Bye, Daiki."

"Bye..." Aomine muttered, waving to them.

Akashi walked off then stopped and turned around, looking at the trio. "Just for your information, Haruka and I did indeed initially have sex while we were in high school. The details, however, are not for you to know."

"AKA-CHAN!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

Kaoru stared at Murasakibara hunching over the small table, almost covering the entire table itself with his long body. She made a milkshake and got a slice of cake, putting it on the tray and walked over to Murasakibara's table even though he never ordered it. It had became Kaoru's habit to bring Murasakibara a slice of cake whenever he visited the café.

Murasakibara looked up from his phone when Kaoru approached and watched as she placed the cake in front of him, along with the milkshake. Murasakibara picked up the teaspoon and cut into the cake, grabbing Kaoru's hand before she could go and made her take the bite. Kaoru chewed on the cake and smiled a little, giving his large hand a squeeze before wriggling her tiny hand out. Murasakibara leaned on his fist, resting his arm on the table and reached out with his other hand.

He pressed his thumb against the corner of Kaoru's mouth and wiped the bit of cream off. Kaoru blushed and before she could stop him, Murasakibara licked the cream off his thumb and looked away, eating the cake and took a sip of the milkshake. "Shinomiya-san," the manager called. Kaoru looked to her manager and smiled sheepishly, rushing off to the counter to pick up her orders.

Ever since their relationship had started, Murasakibara would always come on days when Kaoru had a night shift. He would sit at his table, playing some game on his phone while enjoying a cup of coffee and the many slices of cakes brought to his table, and wait for Kaoru to get off work. He would then walk her home even though his house was in the opposite direction.

Just the thought of having Murasakibara as her boyfriend made Kaoru giddy on the inside. The fact that Murasakibara was so caring made her the happiest woman on Earth.

"I'm ready," Kaoru said, coming out from the employees' room and walked up to Murasakibara. "Let's go," she smiled.

Murasakibara got up and pushed his hand into his pocket while the other hand held a lollipop. He walked in front of Kaoru, leading the way to her home. It may looked like Murasakibara was an inconsiderate boyfriend who didn't care about his girlfriend who was struggling to keep up with him behind but the truth was, he was the exact opposite.

Whenever Kaoru fell behind, she would always find Murasakibara waiting right ahead for her. If the street was crawling with people, Murasakibara's hand would always find Kaoru's and he wouldn't let go until they were in front of her house. If Murasakibara was especially happy that day, he would even share his snacks with her.

"Atsushi, there's a festival coming up. Should we go?" Kaoru asked. "There will be cotton candy and other snacks."

"I don't need that when I have Kao-chin," he said, pinching her chin and smiled a little.

Kaoru smiled and took his hand, gripping it tightly and walked next to him instead of behind. "All those sweet words must have came from all the snacks you ate," she teased a little. "I'll meet you at the festival, okay?"

"What kind of snacks do you think there will be?"

"I thought you said you didn't need any of those when you have me?" Kaoru asked, looking at him.

Murasakibara didn't answer. He was distracted by an event happening on the street. A crowd was gathered around a corner of the street and being the tallest among the crowd, Murasakibara could see what was going on clearly with no problem. Kaoru, on the other hand, struggled a little and had to go on her tiptoes and even jumped to see what was going on.

A few cosplayers were in the middle of the crowd and several of the girls were wearing kimonos. Kaoru looked at Murasakibara who seemed a little interested before looking away, tugging at her hand to pull her away. Kaoru followed, not saying anything and gripped his hand extremely tightly. Murasakibara looked at her, wondering what was wrong but said nothing.

~_Festival_~

Murasakibara looked around, waiting impatiently for Kaoru who was extremely late. He was contemplating whether or not he should call her. This was his first relationship and he wasn't entirely sure what was the right thing to do in this situation. Murasakibara even thought of calling someone who had experience with this. And that was what he did.

"Aka-chin? I have something to ask you," Murasakibara said, leaning against an outside wall of the building. "What do you do when a girl is late for a date?"

"_Late for a date? I'm sorry, I don't get you, Atsushi. The only girlfriend I had and still have is Haruka and I don't recall her being late at all. More importantly, you're on a date? Who with, Atsushi? You never mentioned a girlfriend._"

"Ruka-hime-chin knows who she is," Murasakibara stated. "You're not help at all, Aka-chin. I'll call Mine-chin." Murasakibara hung up and called the other person in a relationship; Aomine. "Mine-chin. Has China-chin ever been late to a date?"

"_Huh? What's with that question? Um...I suppose she has? Why are you asking?_"

"What do you do when she's late to a date?"

"_I play basketball. She calls me when she's done and asks me where I am. I'm not going to stand there and wait for her. I do what I like. She can wait for me to finish up my game- Chinatsu! When did you get back?! Nothing! I..._"

The line went dead and Murasakibara frowned, staring at his phone. Neither Akashi nor Aomine were of any help and Murasakibara sighed. With no Kaoru in sight, he decided to go into the festival and hunt for snacks instead of waiting.

Just as he was turning away, Kaoru walked up to him, tugging at his sleeve. "Sorry for being late, Atsushi." Murasakibara stared at her and blinked. Kaoru was in a yukata and now, Murasakibara truly didn't know how to react. The only reaction he knew how to give was to nod and walked on. "Come on, all the snacks will be gone," he said, walking ahead of her.

Kaoru stared after Murasakibara, a little disappointed that he didn't compliment her. After she had seen Murasakibara staring at the cosplayers, she thought he would at least smile at her in the yukata. Kaoru followed after him, sticking close to the tall purple-haired man. He turned and was attracted to an ice cream stall. Kaoru stood beside him and watched as he bought an ice cream.

She watched as he took a bite out of the ice cream and was expecting him to share it with her. Instead, Murasakibara walked off, heading off to the next snack stall. Kaoru stared after him, disheartened. She felt like she was dragging herself after him in the very uncomfortable yukata that was so tight around her that she could hardly breathe.

After being ignored for a while, Kaoru stopped walking and stared at Murasakibara, wondering what she was doing this for. Murasakibara sensed that Kaoru wasn't near him anymore and turned around, seeing her a few metres behind him. She looked like she was about to cry and suddenly turned the other way, leaving the festival.

Murasakibara frowned and pushed through the crowd, going after her. Although Kaoru had a head start and was already out of the festival, Murasakibara's long legs allowed him to catch up to her rather quickly.

Kaoru stopped running away and stood in the middle of the street, frowning to herself. "Stupid yukata..." she muttered, keeping her head down. "I can't do anything in this stupid thing! I can't believe I thought of this stupid idea..."

"Why did you wear it then?"

"Because you like it!" Kaoru shouted, turning around. "Because Atsushi was staring at those girls in the kimonos...I thought...I thought maybe Atsushi would look at me too. It's because of you, idiot!"

Murasakibara blinked, trying to think of the girls she was talking about. "Ah...those girls on the street the other day," Murasakibara said softly. "But I wasn't looking because they were wearing a kimono. They were holding a new flavoured chip I've never seen before."

Kaoru's face went bright red when she heard her mistake and turned away. "I'm going home!" she exclaimed and took a few steps forward but Murasakibara was quick to catch her before she slipped away. "Let me go, Atsushi...it's embarrassing enough having to wear this yukata and hear nothing from you. It's even more embarrassing to know that you didn't even like the girls wearing the kimonos."

"But I think Kao-chin looks really cute," Murasakibara said and lifted her chin. "So cute and sweet that I could eat you up."

"Shut up...You're only saying this because I'm mad at you."

"But it's true, Kao-chin," he pouted. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you only complimented me when I asked you to."

Murasakibara leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Kaoru could taste the ice cream on his lips and blushed a little. This was their first kiss shared. Kaoru pulled away and covered her mouth, looking away shyly. "You didn't ask for that," he said. "Come on," he smiled, taking her hand and pulled her with him.

"Oh? But the festival is that way. Where are you going?"

"My house is this way."

"Your house? But why? Atsushi!"

Murasakibara pulled her into his arms and smirked a little. "That yukata must be so uncomfortable. Let's take it off once we get there."

"Atsushi?!"

~_Few Days Later_~

"How is this fun?"

Murasakibara stood with Akashi outside a shop that Haruka and Kaoru had went into. Beside them were the shopping bags the girls were carrying and they were now guarding. Not in a million years did Murasakibara thought he would witness Akashi shopping with his girlfriend and be part of the boyfriend crew who stood outside waiting.

Not in a million years did Murasakibara thought he would be part of that crew.

"To me, fun is only a handful of things," Akashi said. "Basketball, horse-riding, shogi and watching Haruka do the things she likes. I'm doing one of the things I find fun now. You'll learn the joy of shopping with your girlfriend soon enough, Atsushi."

"Aka-chin has changed..." Murasakibara sighed. "Where's your captain attitude? Aka-chin used to be so cool and now..."

"I trust you would like a future with your girlfriend, Atsushi," Akashi said and looked at the taller male with the same eyes he used to look with back in high school as his captain. "So I suggest you keep comments like that to yourself. Correction, don't even think of comments like that."

"Hai, hai, Aka-chin..."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

The screen of the phone lit up as a call was getting through. A hand stuck out from under the duvet and reached for the phone, pulling it under the duvet. The call was answered and the person sat up, her blonde hair sticking out in every direction possible as she listened to the call. Haruka rubbed her eyes and yawned softly, looking to the red head laying next to her, still fast asleep.

"Hm..." she said softly, ending the call. She placed the phone back on the nightstand and pulled the duvet back, slipping out of bed and put her slippers on. She picked up Akashi's shirt that was thrown across the room from last night and put it on, buttoning it up and left the top two buttons undone.

Haruka stretched her arms as she yawned, walking down the stairs a step at a time slowly. She then dragged herself to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for food to cook breakfast with. She pulled out the eggs and bacon, putting them on the counter and turned the stove on, putting the pan on top. She then went to wash the rice while the pan was warming and put it in the rice cooker.

As she was beating the eggs, Akashi came down the stairs, dressed for the day. He headed into the kitchen and went for the fridge, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and headed out so he wouldn't be in Haruka's way while she cooked. He picked up the newspaper by the door and went into the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

The two were acting more and more like a married couple as the days went by. Haruka was staying over more and more often at Akashi's place than at her own. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she was actually in her own home. Almost half of the things she owned had migrated into Akashi's house. Haruka even had her yoga time in Akashi's living room where she was never disturbed.

"Breakfast is ready," Haruka called, setting up the table. Akashi stood up, holding the newspaper in his hand and sat in his place at the dining table. Haruka placed a bowl of rice in front of him and took the newspaper away, holding a pair of chopsticks out for him. "I won't be back tonight. I have to go to Kyoto for my drama shoot."

"When will you be back?"

"This weekend, maybe. It depends on how long we're shooting for," she said, sitting down and started eating. "Will you be alright without me?"

"I've been just fine without you for six years, Haruka, I'm sure I can handle a few nights with you gone."

"Good to know that I'm loved."

Akashi looked at Haruka, taking a bite of the bacon omelette she made. "Have you thought of moving in with me, Haruka?" he suddenly asked. Haruka nearly choked on her food and stared at Akashi with wide eyes. "Sell your penthouse and move in with me. We're back together now, aren't we? Not to mention that we've been doing it qui-"

"Aka-chan."

"It's only logical for you to move in. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me."

"You're oddly a traditional person," Haruka stated and continued eating, chewing the omelette. "But I have no intentions of moving in with you. I like my place and I'm going to keep it. Yes, I stay over quite often but this is still not my place after all. And just because we have sex, Aka-chan, doesn't mean I have to move in with you. Allow me some space."

Akashi frowned, not able to comprehend why Haruka didn't want to move in with him. "It's not the matter of being traditional or not, Haruka. Like I said, I'm not asking you make the big decision on whether or not you should marry me. I'm asking you to move in. Live with me. It'll be so much easier for you. I don't see the problem with it at all seeing as you're my girlfriend and we're in a steady relationship."

"Sleeping with each other doesn't mean we're in a steady relationship, Aka-chan," Haruka said, frowning at him. "Why won't you understand that I don't want to move in with you? I don't see a point. If you want, I will stop staying over. Will that solve the problem?"

"No it won't! Haruka, you're being unreasonable. I know sleeping together doesn't mean we're in a steady relationship but haven't we gone through enough to realise that we're meant for each other? It's cliché, I know, but you're the only one for me, Haruka. What is your problem with moving in?"

"What is your problem with wanting me to move in so badly?" Haruka asked. "I don't want to move in and that's final. I have to get to work now," she said, getting up and left the table. The argument between the couple ended but Akashi wasn't going to give up so easily. He would wait until she came back from Kyoto to convince her that moving in with him would be the wisest thing she would ever do.

When Haruka appeared before Akashi again, she was holding a bag that Akashi assumed had clothes packed for her trip to Kyoto. She took her slippers on and pulled on her shoes. Before she left, Haruka dug into her bag and pulled out Akashi's house key and placed it on top of the shoe cabinet by the door before leaving without a word to Akashi.

~_One Week Later_~

Haruka had yet to see Akashi ever since her filming in Kyoto had finished. She didn't want to get into another argument with him and she definitely did not want to talk about why she didn't want to move in with him.

Instead, Haruka placed on a smile and pressed the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Today was the Aomine family's gathering. Ever since she became best friends with Aomine, Haruka was always considered part of the family and was always included in such gatherings. Aomine opened the door and smirked a little, letting Haruka in. She held out the bottle of wine she had brought as a gift and Aomine took it from her.

"Mum told you not to bring anything," he said.

"I feel weird coming here empty handed," Haruka shrugged.

"Don't let my mother hear you saying that, princess. She'll tell you off for feeling like that since we're a family," he smirked and placed an arm around her. "You okay? Akashi called the other day to ask if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Haruka stated and shrugged Aomine's arm off when he mentioned Akashi.

"Did you guys have an argument?"

"It's nothing. He wants me to move in and I don't. It's not anything major," Haruka shrugged, taking off her shoes.

"And may I ask why you don't want to move in with him?"

With Aomine, Haruka felt different. She could pour anything out to him and Aomine was possibly the only person in the entire world who knew all of her secrets. Aomine, on the other hand, had to make sure he never crossed Momoi's and Haruka's path lest his secret spilled out for the world to know. "Because I'm scared," Haruka said softly.

"Of what?"

"Of Aka-chan. Of commitment...of everything," Haruka whispered. "Ao, the last time I was serious about Aka-chan, he slapped me and we broke up. Moving in with him is a serious thing. I don't want it to get too serious because...because I don't want to see that Aka-chan again. I like the way we are now, there's no need for change."

Aomine pulled Haruka into a hug and kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to worry about," he whispered, holding her tightly. "I promise you, if Aka-chan ever hurts you again, I will personally hunt him down and hurt him. I don't care if he's Akashi Seijuro, I will murder him," Aomine said, stroking Haruka's cheeks gently and smirked. "I can talk to Akashi if you want me to. I don't want to see you two breaking up again."

"Dai-chan!" Aomine's mother frowned, coming to the front door where the best friends had been standing for their conversation. "Oh, Haruka-chan! Why didn't you invite her in, Dai-chan? Come in, Haruka-chan," his mother smiled, pulling Haruka away from Aomine's arms and gently pushed her into the living room. "I haven't seen you in person for so long! You look really good in your dramas and adverts, may I say."

Haruka smiled and gave the woman a hug. She was always like a mother to Haruka and Haruka loved her with all her heart. Her own mother made Mrs Aomine Haruka's godmother when she was younger and it was the best decision her mother had ever made. "I missed you too," she smiled. "We didn't get to talk at Ao's wedding at all."

"Oh look at you, you're so skinny!" Mrs Aomine frowned and lifted Haruka's chin, examining the girl. "But...you have a glow to you," she said softly. "You're still as beautiful. Dai-chan was crazy not to go for you. Not saying that you're better than Chinatsu-chan. I would have love either of you for Dai-chan. Actually, you're both too good for him," she giggled a little.

"I heard you, mother," Aomine stated and walked past the two, going to the garden where Chinatsu was.

"Ignore him," Mrs Aomine rolled her eyes. "I've made your favourite tonight. You're not going until we've had dessert and caught up with each other."

The family had dinner together and the trio;Haruka, Aomine and Chinatsu, helped clean up. As Haruka was taking the dishes into the kitchen, Mrs Aomine stared after her, a frown forming. When Aomine came out with the cloth for the table, she grabbed her son's arm and looked at him. "Is Haruka in a relationship?" she asked.

"Er...I'm married, mother," Aomine stated. "Stop trying to set me up with Ruka-hime."

"That's not what I want to do. And I love Chinatsu-chan more than I love you," his mother stated. "And answer my question, is Haruka in a relationship?"

"Yes, she's back with Akashi. They're in a fight right now but they're still together," Aomine said. "Why are you asking, may I ask?"

"I think Haruka's pregnant."

Aomine stared at his mother as if she was crazy before letting out a chuckle. "That's a good one, mother," he smirked. "Very good. I see you have very special powers and can tell if someone is pregnant or not. Maybe you should use those powers on Chinatsu instead. She is your daughter-in-law after all."

"I am not playing with you, Dai-chan. And stop calling me mother. I know you only use that when you're being sarcastic," she frowned and smacked the back of Aomine's head. "And I'm very serious about Haruka being pregnant. I was pregnant before and I've been around other pregnant women. Haruka has that glow. The way she walks as well, with the straight back and all."

"So you think Ruka-hime is pregnant with Akashi's baby?"

"Ask her."

"Ask her? I can't just ask if she's pregnant, mum! That's an awkward question."

"How can it be awkward? You're a friend caring for her. Get Chinatsu to ask if you don't want to. Or I'll ask her."

"Okay...okay..."

Aomine sighed and wiped the table down, staring at his mother and rolled his eyes. If he didn't know any better, Aomine would have thought that his mother was panicking over her own daughter getting pregnant. He grabbed the cloth and joined Chinatsu and Haruka in the kitchen. He threw the cloth into the sink like he was shooting a basketball and the girls glared at him.

"I hate being in a household composed of mainly women. I can never be right in anything and everything I do and say," Aomine muttered, walking up to them. "So, my mum wants me to ask one of my favourite girls a very awkward question. May I please be exempt from being hit, Ruka-hime?" he asked, looking at the blonde girl.

"Depends on your awkward question," Haruka said. "What is it?"

Aomine sighed. "This is how much I love you, mum...well um...Mum wants to know...if you're pregnant or not." Chinatsu gasped and nearly dropped the plate on the floor, staring at Haruka with wide eyes.

"No way..." Chinatsu muttered. "I'm going to be a godmother?! Is it true, Haruka?! Are you pregnant?! Please say yes!"

"Yes..."

Chinatsu squealed and hugged Haruka tightly, jumping with excitement. "We have to go shopping, Daiki! We have to buy baby clothes! I must go to your check-ups with you, Haruka! I want to see your baby with the ultrasound thingy. Oh my gosh, we have to plan the baby shower!"

"Chinatsu-san!" Haruka laughed, pulling away. "It sounds like you're the one having a baby," she smiled. "It's still too early to plan anything. You can come with me to my first check-up though. It's next week."

"Wait, have you told Akashi?" Aomine asked. Haruka went silent and went back to washing the dishes. "You haven't? Princess, you have to tell him. He's the father. Unless...he's not the father? Or...wait, you are keeping the baby, right?"

"Too many questions," Haruka frowned. "I _am_ keeping the baby, hence the check-up next week. There is no other guy apart from Aka-chan so I don't see how he can't be the father. And I'll tell him when I want to tell him..."

"Are you scared?" Aomine asked. "Is that it? You don't want to move in with you and you don't want him to know about your pregnancy because you're scared that Akashi will become the old Akashi. You're just running away from the problem, not solving it. Talk to Akashi. Tell him...everything."

Haruka stared at Aomine and made a face at him. "Fine then, therapist Aomine," she mumbled and looked at Chinatsu. "You'll go shopping with me, right?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

Haruka stood outside the door and placed her bags down by her feet. She stared at the door and raised her hand, going to knock. She hesitated and put her hand down, biting her bottom lip and chewed on it gently. She took in a deep breath and went to knock again then remembered that the door had a doorbell. She changed her course and pressed the button instead.

_Ding dong~_

She wasn't even sure if Akashi was home. For all she knew, Akashi could be at basketball practice right now.

However, Akashi was home. The door opened and Akashi looked at Haruka. She stared back and picked up her bags, stepping into his house. "I'll move the rest of my things in this weekend," she said, looking at him. "I'm not going to sell my house though. My parents can stay there and I can go there when I'm mad at you," she stated.

"I know you'll move in eventually. I'm always right after all," Akashi said, closing the door behind him.

"Don't get too cocky," she glared and handed her bags to him. "And Ao is making me do this so...please sit down," she said, pointing to the sofa.

The couple made their way into the living room and Akashi placed the bags down, sitting down. Haruka sat next to him and leaned into the sofa, letting out a loud sigh. "So what exactly is Daiki making you do? Moving in with me?"

"I made that decision myself," Haruka said, giving him a look. She sighed softly and turned a little, looking at Akashi in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it then grabbed Akashi's hand, holding it tightly. "I'm scared, Aka-chan," she said. "I'm scared that you will become that Akashi. Not my Aka-chan but that Akashi. I don't want us to break up and the closer I get to you, the more scared I feel. I don't want to get hurt. That's why I didn't want to move in with you. But I love you."

Haruka wrapped her arms around Akashi's neck and the red head just sat there, frowning slightly. He gently petted her back and cleared his throat. "I love you too, Haruka," Akashi said, holding her tightly. "You should have told me earlier about how you felt. I didn't know you were scared."

"I'm so scared. I still am," she whispered. "Because...there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We um...you...I, us...we kinda...made a baby."

Akashi frowned a little. "Who's the other man?"

"Okay, why is it that guys always assume that the baby is not theirs? Ao asked me the same thing," Haruka frowned and took Akashi's hand, biting down on it. "The baby is yours, you stupid red head! Who else do you think I slept with? How dare you think that I cheated on you?!"

"We need to get married."

"Of course we- what?" Haruka frowned.

"We need to get married."

"I _just_ told you that I'm pregnant. And now you're talking about marriage?"

~_Two Weeks Later_~

Haruka looked around the court, smiling and nodding to several fans who waved and called out for her. She was there to watch Rakuzan's match. Akashi was the one who insisted she came today though Haruka would have went anyway. She sat comfortably in the VIP seat by herself, waiting for the match to begin. The crowd cheered and Haruka looked onto the court.

Both teams were coming out, going to their respective benches. Haruka smiled when she saw Akashi and waved a little to him. Akashi gave her a little acknowledgement nod and Haruka was fine with it. Their relationship wasn't exactly kept secret especially since a few pictures had been leaked online of Akashi and Haruka on their dates.

Haruka was surprised that her fans were accepting, welcoming Akashi more warmly than she had expected. The tabloids were rather interested in their relationship too and they had been dubbed as the best couple of the year.

As the match was beginning, the two teams got on the court, standing in their team line up except they were facing Haruka instead of each other. Haruka frowned slightly as Akashi naturally took the centre spot and stared at Haruka. Kotaro and Reo walked up to Haruka and each took her arm, pulling her up onto her feet. "Be careful with her, she's pregnant," Akashi said.

Kotaro and Reo walked Haruka right up to Akashi and stood her in front of the red head. "What's going on?" Haruka asked, looking at Akashi. "Aka-chan?"

"I really hope that from today onwards, you will stop calling me Aka-chan and instead, start calling me by my name," Akashi said. Akashi held his hand out and Reo handed a small velvet box to him. He knelt down on one knee and Haruka gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "This is the proper way to do it, right? Down on one knee and everything," Akashi said before looking at Haruka. "Haruka, will you marry me?"

Haruka stared at him, tears threatening to fall. Akashi looked at Haruka and waited for her answer. When Haruka wasn't saying anything, Akashi stood up and walked up closer to her, wiping the tears that fell.

"You're supposed to answer me, Haruka, not cry."

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed?" Haruka whispered and hugged Akashi tightly, letting her tears flow. "Everyone's watching us."

"That's the whole point of doing it here, Haruka," Akashi said, hugging her back. "Are you going to answer my question or not? It's a little embarrassing not to get an answer."

"Yes!" Haruka smiled, holding his cheeks and kissed him. "Yes! I love you! I love you so much!"

Akashi smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He suddenly lifted her off her feet and brought her back to her seat. "The match is starting now. I'm glad you said yes because meeting my father tonight would be very awkward if you didn't."

"What?! We're meeting your dad?!"

~.~

"Why are we meeting your dad?" Haruka asked, tugging at her dress after she got out from the car and took Akashi's arm, frowning. "He's a scary man," she whispered as they headed for the front door together.

Being a powerful man in the city, Haruka had heard many stories about Akashi's father. None of them were nice. She heard quite a few things from Akashi himself and even then, Haruka never thought his father was a nice man. Haruka had met him once but it was only a brief moment of eye contact before he had to rush off to work.

Akashi opened the door and led Haruka in. "We're getting married. We have to let my father know. And that he's going to have a grandchild."

Mr Akashi was in the living room, stood behind the sofa with his phone to his hand. Haruka stared at him then looked back to her fiancé. The couple stood in their spot for a while before Mr Akashi hung up on the phone and looked at his son, expressionless. "Seijuro."

"Father," Akashi nodded. "This is Haruka."

"M-Mr Akashi..." Haruka greeted, nodding at him.

He looked her up and down before nodding at her. "Dinner is ready."

Dinner was ate in silence and Haruka felt more and more awkward the longer she stayed in the house. The father and son never really talked to each other apart from the usual, "How are you doing?" sort of conversation. Mr Akashi didn't react much either to the wedding news or the baby news. Instead, he looked at Haruka and stared hard at her.

"You're a part of the Akashi family now. I will not tolerate unsuccessful people and Seijuro knows that. I hope that you will understand that too. Be a good wife and give birth to a healthy child."

Haruka nodded in reply, too scared to say anything.

After dinner, they stayed for another half an hour in silence before Akashi made an excuse for them to leave. As soon as they were out of the house, Haruka let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned on Akashi. "I nearly forgot how to breathe..." she mumbled and pouted at him. "Your father is so scary."

"He's just...my father."

"He looks like you."

"Are you kidding me? I look like my mother."

"No you don't. You look like your father. Oh god, does that mean my baby will look like you guys? Oh please don't. I don't want a child to look so scary," Haruka frowned.

"That's my father you're talking about."

"Still doesn't make me like him any better."

~_Few Days Later_~

Haruka laid on the sofa with a pillow on her stomach and a tub of ice cream on top. She slipped the wedding magazine in her hand and took a huge spoonful of ice cream, trying to look for a wedding planner. Akashi came down the stairs after his shower and frowned. He walked over to the sofa and took the ice cream away from Haruka.

Akashi went into the kitchen and came out moments later, replacing the ice cream with a bowl of fruits. Haruka frowned and sat up on the sofa, looking at the fruits. "From now on, you have to follow this diet," Akashi said, handing her a notebook. "I did research and read up on a lot of books. This is the best diet for you and the baby."

"What?" Haruka frowned, looking through the notebook. "This is not a diet. This is torture. I should be allowed to eat everything I want. What if I craved pizza in the middle of the night?"

"Go to sleep then."

"You'll get up and buy me pizza, right?" Haruka asked, leaning on Akashi and took his hand. She traced circles on his chest with her free hand and looked up at Akashi with big eyes. "I'm carrying your baby after all. You got me pregnant. I'm the one who has to suffer. I just want pizza in the middle of the night."

Akashi looked down at her and smiled. "I'll stay up and talk to you," he said. "It takes two to tango. You're just in as much fault as I am for making this baby. If you could only control your hormones and not seduce me, this would never have happened."

Haruka glared and lifted his hand to her mouth but before she could bite down on him, Akashi pulled his hand away. "If you could only control your hormones and not give in to my seductions, this would never have happened," she stated and pressed her hand gently on her stomach. "But I wouldn't want it any other way. We're going to have to baby."

"And getting married."

"Do you know what this means?" Akashi looked at Haruka, waiting for her to continue. "No sex on our wedding night."

Akashi chuckled, stroking Haruka's hair. "And you think that would bother me?"

"I know it will bother you. You'll be pumped full of hormones but you can't do anything because of the baby in me."

They stared at each other and Haruka leaned forward, kissing Akashi on the lips. A make-out session broke out and Haruka climbed on top of Akashi, stroking his cheeks before cupping them in her hands and pressed her lips harder against his. "Haruka..." Akashi whispered, feeling her hand run down his shirt. "I thought you said we can't do anything because of the baby?"

"I said on our wedding night," Haruka whispered back and unbuttoned his shirt. "It's not our wedding night."

"You still have the baby in you."

"Don't you want it?"

They stopped and looked each other in the night. Haruka knew exactly what Akashi was thinking about but she also knew that he wasn't going to act on his thoughts. "You know I always want it if it's you," Akashi said, stroking her cheek. "But we have a baby to think about now, Haruka. You don't want to hurt our baby."

"I know you'll be gentle," Haruka whispered and kissed his neck. "What do I need to do to get you out of these clothes?"

"Nothing, Haruka, because no one is getting out of any clothes."

"What if..." Haruka smirked and leaned closer so that her lips were right next to his ear. "I love you, Seijuro."

Akashi tensed up a little. It was the first time Haruka had ever called him by his name but Akashi's self-control was much stronger than Haruka thought. "Let's talk about our wedding," Akashi said, changing the subject. "I was thinking we should have the wedding in a few months time so you would have time to plan the wedding you want."

"Few months? No way," Haruka frowned. "You have a choice of getting married within the next month or after I've given birth and lost the weight I've gained through the pregnancy."

"I don't want our baby to be born before we're married," Akashi said.

"Well then, we'll need to get married within the next month," Haruka stated. "I'm not marrying you when I'm fat and not looking my best."

"How will you have the time to plan everything?"

"Oh I will," Haruka smiled. "I have the perfect dress already and the perfect man to marry. What else do I need to plan?"

Akashi smiled and kissed her softly. "Put me in a suit and I will marry you right now."

"Cheesy, but I love it," Haruka smiled, returning his kiss. "And don't think I've forgotten. Clothes. Off."


	16. Chapter 16

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

The alarm was beeping continuously though neither of the two in bed moved. After about five minutes of the alarm beeping, the red head finally stirred and turned it off. He turned in the bed, wrapping his arms around the blonde next to him. "Owwie..." Haruka said softly, frowning when Akashi leaned on her hair, tugging on it.

"Sorry," Akashi whispered and kissed the back of her head. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't now," she whispered and and turned to face him, looking him in the eyes. "You have to go, don't you? To your bachelor's party..." she pouted and stroked his cheek gently. "I wish I were asleep so I don't have to see you go. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Akashi said, kissing her hand and smiled a little.

Haruka stared at him for a while, her thumb busy stroking his cheek. "Don't have too much fun with the boys," she whispered, looking sad. "No strippers. No other girls in general. You can drink but only a little bit. Please don't cheat," she frowned slightly. "I want my Sei to come home to me."

"I will come home to you," Akashi said. "I will make sure that they don't take me to a strip club and I swear on my life, I won't ever cheat on you. Not before our wedding day," he smiled, taking her hand and placed it on his chest. "I won't even drink. How does that sound?" Haruka smiled and nodded. "You, on the other hand, are also having your hen party. Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"The girls are coming here," Haruka said, laying on her back. "We're going to have a girly time. They'll be having alcohol and I'll be on a strict juice only diet," she said, looking at Akashi who gave her a proud smile. "My husband is making me promise not to drink a single drop of alcohol and I'm going to do him proud," she smiled.

"I am proud."

Haruka's smile dropped and she let out a long sigh, gripping his hand tightly. "I won't see you until tomorrow now..."

"And tomorrow, you'll be my wife."

~_Later On_~

Still in her pyjamas, Haruka was working hard in the kitchen, cutting up the fruits that Akashi had deemed healthy for her and arranging them on plates. The doorbell rang and Haruka sucked on her fingers while chewing on a slice of apple, going to open the door. Chinatsu and Kaoru smiled brightly at the bride-to-be who looked a bit too casual to be holding her own hen party.

"You're not kidding, right?" Chinatsu frowned, staring at Haruka. "Oh please, I was planning on going out tonight, Haruka! Come on, I'll get you ready for the night!"

"Chinatsu-san, be careful!" Kaoru gasped, watching as Chinatsu grabbed Haruka's wrist, handling her slightly too rough. "She's pregnant, Chinatsu-san!"

"Oh yeah..." Chinatsu mumbled. "Nearly forgot your red head's warning..."

Haruka raised an eyebrow and Kaoru giggled a little. "Akashi-kun sent us both texts and warned us not to have too much fun with you. And that you're not allowed alcohol or anything unhealthy."

"That's my Sei for you."

"Aww...calling him Sei now, are we?" Chinatsu smirked a little.

"Shut up," Haruka said, going to get the fruits and headed for the living room. "This is going to be a boring hen party. Choose a film and we'll sit and talk about anything and everything you guys want to talk about."

"Anything and everything?" Kaoru sat down, looking at Haruka's DVD collection before choosing a film. Chinatsu made herself comfortable and looked around the place. "This is my first time being in that red head's house. It's big," she said. "At least we know you're marrying well. His dad is some big shot in the business world, right?"

Haruka nodded. "He's a scary man. Sei looks like him as well so I'm really praying that the baby doesn't end up like them. Stoic and scary," Haruka frowned. "I want my baby to be cute."

"I'm going to be the godmother, right?" Chinatsu asked though it wasn't a question. It was more like a demand.

"Hm...I was thinking maybe Kaoru could be the godmother," Haruka teased a little and Chinatsu glared. "Okay, you're the godmother. If you want to be a godmother so badly, why don't you just make a baby with Ao?"

"And who said we're not?" Chinatsu smirked.

Kaoru's face went bright red and Chinatsu and Haruka giggled together until they noticed Kaoru's blush. "Oh yeah, our Kaoru-san is going out with Mura-kun," Haruka smiled, pinching Kaoru's cheek gently. "How's the relationship?"

Kaoru went even redder than before and hugged her knees. "It's going well," she said softly and looked down. "Atsushi can be really sweet sometimes and sometimes...he's just Atsushi."

"Have you guys done it yet?" Chinatsu asked plainly.

Kaoru looked like she was about to suffocate to death upon hearing Chinatsu's question. Her face could not go any redder as Kaoru struggled for words. Haruka hit Chinatsu's arm, calming Kaoru down. "You don't have to answer that."

"Answer it! We're not having alcohol at this hen party already so might as well spill all the sex stories," Chinatsu smirked. "Come on, spill. Have you had sex with the giant?"

"W-we...we haven't done anything like that," Kaoru said. "Atsushi...Atsushi said he didn't want to push me..."

"Ah, that's boring," Chinatsu mumbled. "Daiki and I did it on our one month anniversary back when we were dating," she smirked a little. "He was a little rough but I liked it."

"Chinatsu-san, we really don't need to know that!" Haruka frowned and Kaoru looked like she would die of embarrassment.

Chinatsu smirked, looking proud of herself and nudged Haruka. "Tell us yours now," she said. "You must have a lot to tell since you're the pregnant one here now," she smirked. "Come on, share. Is the shorty good in bed?"

"He's not a shorty. Sei is tall. He's the perfect height for me. And he's really good in bed," Haruka smiled. "He knows exactly what I want and sometimes does it the way he wants so we both get what we like in bed. And he's sexy. God he looks so good naked..."

"I'm starting to regret asking now," Chinatsu frowned.

"Haruka-san really loves Akashi-kun. You see no flaw in him," Kaoru smiled. "Anyone can see that Akashi-kun adores you. I wonder if Atsushi will be like Akashi-kun when we get married and have children..."

Chinatsu smirked and pinched Kaoru's cheeks. "You are so adorable! So innocent! But trust me when I say no one will be like red head. I used to think Daiki was the best husband until I saw how red head treated Haruka. I'm really so jealous of you, Haruka. I asked Daiki to go shopping with me the other day and I can barely get him to turn the TV off."

"Sei's not as good as you guys think he is," Haruka mumbled and leaned into the sofa, sighing softly. "He's so controlling sometimes. You think he's great because he cares about me but god...he's making me follow this crazy diet and won't let me do this or that. He took away my yoga time! And do you know what he did?! He said no high heels at the wedding for me! No heels! He might as well kill me."

Kaoru looked at Chinatsu who looked back. The two girls blinked before Chinatsu rubbed her knuckles against Haruka's temples. "You really don't know how fortunate you are! If only Daiki cares about what's in my diet. He just sits there and wait to be fed."

"Atsushi never listens. And he never shares his snacks. You might find Akashi-kun annoying but really, the annoying things he does is because he cares," Kaoru smiled. "You're the luckiest girl alive."

"I don't feel like it."

~_That Night_~

After a long night talking (mostly about sex on Chinatsu's part), Haruka was fast asleep in bed while Chinatsu and Kaoru were sharing the guest room. The door to Haruka's room opened and the bed dipped a little on the other side. Haruka stirred and opened her eyes, turning around and frowned, seeing a shadow.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Akashi kissed her forehead and climbed into bed next to her, holding his fiancée. Haruka cuddled into him and frowned slightly. "What are you doing home?" she yawned, closing her eyes. "You're supposed to be at your bachelor's party."

"Ryouta got a little drunk and started crying about this girl in public so we had to send him home and end the party," Akashi explained, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered. "Did you girls have fun?"

"We talked about sex," she muttered. "I told Chinatsu that you're good in bed."

Akashi chuckled, still stroking her hair. "If that's a strategy to get me to out of my clothes, it's not going to work, Haruka."

"One can hope," she smiled, looking up at him. "You didn't have to come home. You can still party with the rest without Kise-kun," she whispered.

"I missed you," he said softly. "I rather be here with you."

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Only in her dress."

~_Wedding Day_~

Haruka woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. A note on the pillowed had replaced her beloved red head. Haruka sat up on the bed and picked up the note, reading it silently.

_Haruka,_

_The next time I see you, you'll be walking down the aisle to be my wife. I made you breakfast so make sure you eat up. Also, I've come to a compromise. You're allowed heels only as you walk down the aisle. As long as you hold tight onto your father. I shall see you soon._

_Seijuro_

Haruka smiled softly, putting the note gently on the nightstand and got out of bed. She headed for the guest room first and knocked on the door before going in. Kaoru was sleeping peacefully in the bed while Chinatsu was spread all over the floor. Haruka's guess was that Chinatsu fell in the middle of the night and didn't bother to get up from there.

Haruka walked over to Kaoru's side of the bed and gently shook the girl awake. "Morning," she smiled. "Wake up now, we have to get ready after breakfast. Go and wash up and I'll wake Chinatsu-san up," Haruka said. Kaoru nodded her head sleepily, her eyes still closed as she yawned and scratched her head, getting out of bed.

Chinatsu was a little harder to wake up. When Haruka shook her, Chinatsu groaned and kicked her leg, nearly knocking Haruka over. This time, Haruka resorted to kicking at her legs. Chinatsu frowned and opened her eyes, looking at Haruka. "Oh...it's today..." she whispered and sat up, groaning in pain. "Oh my back..."

"Get up now. Sei made us breakfast," Haruka smiled. "And the make-up artist, hair-stylist and stylist are coming soon."

"Are we going to appear on TV?"

Haruka giggled and ruffled Chinatsu's hair before heading downstairs to the breakfast that her loved one made for her. She ate happily, waiting for her two friends to join her when the doorbell rang. Haruka downed her glass of orange juice and swallowed everything in her mouth, heading for the door. She opened it and a team of people walked in, greeting Haruka.

She was starting to forget how over the top Akashi could get sometimes.

There were at least nine people, three to each girl, perhaps more for Haruka but she was too busy keeping up with them as they dragged her over to the dining table where they had set up their base to count how many people were in her home.

Haruka was sat down on the chair and was immediately ordered to keep still and close her eyes while her make-up and hair was done. Kaoru stepped down the stairs, staring at the team and was pulled over to get her hair and make-up done as well. Soon, Chinatsu joined them.

Even though an entire army worked on three girls, it took them quite a while to get the hair and make-up right. After that, it was the stylists turn as they got Haruka into her dress and Kaoru and Chinatsu into their bridesmaids' dresses.

"Hm...you've gained a little weight, Miss Matsuoka," the stylist said, zipping up the dress. "Should I loosen it a little for you?"

"I'm pregnant," Haruka stated, giving the stylist a glare. "And no, I'm fine. I don't want to waste any more time. What time is it, Chinatsu?"

"Er...it's one," Chinatsu said, looking at the clock on the wall. "You're getting married at half past."

Haruka cursed softly. "We have to go now. It takes forty-five minutes to get there..."

The entire crew started to migrate and made their way to where the wedding was taking place. Haruka placed a hand on her belly and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Oh please don't tell me your morning sickness is here..." Chinatsu groaned. "We have nothing to hold your puke!"

"I feel nervous...I feel really nervous," Haruka said. The closer to got to the venue, the more it looked like Haruka was going to hurl. "Turn back! I can't do this! Go home! Take me home! Please take me home! I can't do this!"

"Please calm down, Haruka-san, we're nearly there," Kaoru said, worried about the bride.

"TAKE ME HOME!"

Haruka reached over Chinatsu, trying to grab the door handle but Chinatsu managed to stop her. They wrestled for a while before Chinatsu overpowered Haruka, pinning her down in the seat while yelling at the driver to drive faster. When they stopped outside the venue, Haruka looked like she was going to throw up any minute but Chinatsu covered her mouth.

"Haruka, take in a deep breath," Chinatsu ordered. "In. Out. Breathe. Just breathe. Everything's going to be fine. What are you so worried about?"

"Everything..." she whispered. "I'm going to trip walking down the aisle. I'm going to mess up my vows. Sei won't say 'I do' and I'll be left at the altar. I'll live the rest of my life alone, struggling to take care of my baby!"

"Everything will be fine!" Chinatsu shouted. "You're not going to trip because your father will be holding tightly onto you. You're not going to mess up your vows because you practised all night last night, you'll be fine. And that red head loves you to death. He's more worried that you won't say 'I do' and leave him at the altar. So...take a deep breath and calm down."

Haruka took in deep breaths, breathing in and out to calm herself down. "I can do this..." Haruka said softly. "I can do this."

After all the fiasco, Chinatsu and Kaoru got out of the car, helping Haruka out. They went inside and met up with Haruka's father, leaving the bride with him. Haruka's father looked at her and smiled, stroking her cheek gently. "Your husband told me to give you these," he said, showing Haruka a pair of heels inside a shoebox.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, taking them out of the box and put them on immediately. "Now I feel perfect," she smiled, holding onto her father's arm. "And dad...please don't say anything nasty to Sei when you hand me over."

"He got my baby girl pregnant and is taking her away from me. I can say anything I like to him."

There was a wait before the music started up. Haruka could feel her stomach churning but took in a deep breath instead and gripped onto her father's arm as they walked down the aisle. Akashi was waiting at the end, wearing a white suit with a red tie. As they approached him, Haruka was handed over to Akashi by her father.

Her father didn't say anything to Haruka's relief and the couple stood together at the front as the ceremony began. Akashi looked down at Haruka's feet though her dress covered her heels. Haruka instantly kicked off the heels, downgrading by a few inches and stood closer to Akashi who smiled proudly.

When it was time to say their vows, they faced each other and Akashi said the traditional vows. "I um...I wrote a little something," Haruka said, smiling a little. "I wrote my own vows and I really hope I don't mess this up. Um...Akashi Seijuro...where do I even begin with him? He's not the tallest of all men but he's always the tallest to me.

"He's obviously the sexiest and most handsome. That's why I chose him. And his heterochromatic eyes make me crazy about him every time he looks at me. We've been through a lot to stand here today and say our vows and live the rest of our lives together. I can honestly say that this red head will be the one and only red head in my life. For now."

"For now?" Akashi frowned.

"Yeah well, you're so superior that your genes are probably superior too so our baby will most likely have red hair."

Akashi smirked, pinching Haruka's nose. "You're the one and only blonde for me," he smiled.

"Okay, let's stop being cheesy now. We have to say our I do's."

"Do you, Akashi Seijuro, take her, Matsuoka Haruka, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"There's no other way I would want it. Of course I do."

"Do you, Matsuoka Haruka, take him, Akashi Seijuro, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride after you exchange the rings."

**BASKETBALL BIG SHOT WEDS DRAMA IDOL!** - Tokyo News

Haruka went on her tiptoes and pulled Akashi down, kissing him on the lips. Akashi kissed her back before pulling away, smirking a little. "After we exchange the rings, Haruka," he smirked. "Always so anxious, Mrs Akashi."

"Shut up," she whispered, putting his ring on Akashi's finger while he did the same for her. "Okay, kiss me again, Mr Akashi."

~_Two Months Later_~_  
_

**HARUKA EXPECTING! IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL?** - Tokyo News

"It looks like your baby is growing well," the doctor smiled, looking at the ultrasound. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"No," Haruka said before Akashi could say anything. "We'd like it to be a surprise please."

The doctor nodded as Akashi excused himself to go outside to answer a phone call. As soon as Akashi was gone, Haruka stopped the doctor from turning the ultrasound off.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"I don't want him to know because I don't want him to think that he knows everything," Haruka said.

"You're having a boy," the doctor smiled.

"Damn it...he was right..."

~_Two Months Later_~_  
_

Haruka stared from outside the nursery room. The baby was born premature at seven months and was placed on a ventilator as his lungs were a little underdeveloped. Akashi came up from behind Haruka and kissed her cheek softly. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"He's so tiny," she whispered. "He's going to be okay, right? I'm sorry, Sei...if I could have kept him in for a bit longer..."

"It's not your fault," Akashi said, wrapping his arms around her. "He's my son. Of course he's going to be okay. He's an Akashi now. Winning is a given."

"Please don't pour that into my baby's mind," Haruka frowned. "Hikaru is allowed to lose at things he's not good at."

"Hikaru?"

"Yes, he's called Hikaru," Haruka said. "Akashi Hikaru."

"Well, Hikaru won't lose at anything. Like I said, he's an Akashi now."


	17. Akashi's Miracle

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

This is set a few months after Hikaru's birth.

* * *

"Hikaru, ah~"

Haruka fed Hikaru the baby food and the tiny red head opened his mouth, eating quietly. Haruka smiled, wiping the corner of his mouth and watched as he swallowed the food before opening his mouth for more. Haruka continued to feed him until the baby food was gone. She smiled proudly and kissed his head, getting up.

"Stay still, Hikaru. Mama will be back soon," she said, going to the kitchen to wash up the dishes after lunch. The baby sat on the carpet and turned a little, staring at his mother. "Hikaru's such a good boy," Haruka smiled, looking up to meet her baby's eyes. "You listen well to mama and you never cry," she said. "I'm so proud of you, Hikaru."

"Mama."

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Mama..."

Hikaru turned his head the other way when he heard the door opening. He started crawling to the door and met his father who picked him up as soon as he saw his son. "He's crawling," Akashi said, looking to Haruka. "He's not supposed to for another few more months."

"He's an Akashi. He's superior," Haruka muttered before Akashi could. "He's been a very good boy today. He ate up all his baby food and like always, never cried," Haruka smiled. "Tell daddy, Hikaru."

"Mama..."

"Yes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked over to Haruka and frowned, calling out for her again. Haruka wiped her hands and came out, walking up to her boys and held her arms out for Hikaru. Hikaru immediately abandoned the daddy ship for mummy ship and latched onto Haruka. "There are two people I can never win against. Haruka and Hikaru," Akashi stated.

Haruka laughed and kissed Hikaru's head. "He's a mummy's boy, let him be," she said, hugging her baby. "He looks so much like you but he's so different from you," she mumbled, pinching Hikaru's tiny nose. "Oh I love you so much, Hikaru," she grinned and lifted his shirt, blowing raspberries on his belly, making the baby giggle. "We made a beautiful baby, Sei."

"Have you thought of having another one?" Akashi asked.

"No," Haruka said. "Hikaru's more than enough. I don't think I can love another baby," she smiled and kissed Hikaru's cheek. "Look at him! He's so adorable I can eat him up," she smiled, taking his hand and nibbled on it gently.

Hikaru frowned and pulled his hand away, resting his head on Haruka's shoulder. "You dote on him too much. He'll become a softie."

"No he's not. He's going to be a great man," Haruka smiled. "He'll be like his father minus the stupid philosophy. My Hikaru will grow up to be a gentleman with all the girls swooning after him." Haruka walked over to the sofa and sat down, putting Hikaru on her lap. "Do you want to hear mama and papa's love story, Hikaru?"

"He won't understand."

"I'll tell you now because you don't understand but Hikaru was an accident," Haruka said. Hikaru laid on Haruka's stomach and she wrapped her arms around him gently. "Mama and papa didn't plan you but it turned out great. We're happily married and we love you very much."

"Are you supposed to tell babies that, Haruka?"

"He won't understand anyway," she mumbled. "And he's falling asleep."

Hikaru's eyelids slowly drooped until they were fully closed and the baby was breathing gently as he entered dreamland. "You're a great mother," Akashi said, kissing Haruka's head then Hikaru's. "No wonder he's such a mummy's boy."

"Yeah? Well, you get to prove yourself tomorrow as being the superior parent," Haruka smiled. "I'm going back to work starting tomorrow. You get the joy of taking care of our baby all day by yourself."

"And by the end of the day, he will be a daddy's boy."

"We'll see."


	18. Midorima's Miracle

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

This is a few months after Hikaru's birth.

* * *

Midorima stared through the small window into the hospital room. Natsuki was sleeping on her bed, looking peaceful. For the past few months, Midorima had been spending time with Natsuki and watched as she suffered. Her only hope was the heart transplant but waiting for a transplant could be endless. Regardless of all these, Natsuki still kept positive.

Natsuki opened her eyes, feeling someone staring at her and looked over to the door, smiling when she saw Midorima's face. She waved him in and Midorima opened the door, walking in. "Why were you just standing there?" she asked, sitting up on the bed and placed her pillow behind her back to make herself comfortable.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you," Midorima said, taking a seat next to her bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," Natsuki nodded and gave Midorima a smile. "Come on, smile a bit, Shintaro. I don't like seeing your poker face all the time. I can't read your mind," she said.

Natsuki reached over and held up two index fingers. She poked the corners of Midorima's lips and pushed them upward, smiling at him. Midorima pushed her hands away, giving her a small smile before returning to his rather stoic expression. It was more than enough for Natsuki as she leaned back on her pillow. Midorima reached into his bag and pulled out a stuffed bear, putting it on the nightstand.

"Oh? Is that a gift, Shintaro?" Natsuki asked, taking the toy into her arms and hugged it. "Oh, it's so fluffy and cozy," she smiled. "How did you know that I like soft toys?"

"I didn't. That is your lucky item for today," Midorima stated. "You need a bit of luck now."

"I don't need luck. All I need is for you to smile," Natsuki grinned, bopping Midorima's nose cutely. "But thank you, Shintaro. I love it."

The two sat in silence for a while with Midorima watching Natsuki as she played with the stuffed bear he bought her. "Any news about your transplant?" Midorima asked. Natsuki looked up from the bear and shook her head. He never understood why she never liked talking about the transplant. After all, one would naturally worry about whether or not they get to live on for longer.

"I don't want to talk about the transplant," Natsuki said as if she read Midorima's mind. "Because talking about a transplant feels like I'm wishing for someone to die. I can only get a heart if someone dies and donates that heart to me. I don't want to wish for someone to die just because I'm being selfish."

"It's okay to be selfish when it comes to your life, Natsuki."

"If you were the one in my position, I will be selfish and wish that someone would die so you can get the transplant," Natsuki smiled. "But not for me. You're a smart person who can contribute a lot to the world while I'm just a girl who lives her life as she gets it. I didn't do a lot for the world. I don't really deserve to live on if I'm supposed to leave."

"You are the most special person," Midorima stated. "You may not think so but you're the one person who should not live such a short life."

Natsuki looked at Midorima before giving him a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheeks. "Takao-san is right about you, you tsundere," she giggled a little and hugged the bear.

The doctor walked in then, greeting Natsuki happily and nodded to Midorima. It was quite usual for the doctors to see Midorima visiting Natsuki. "Good morning," the doctor said, standing at the foot of Natsuki's bed. "I have some good news for you," he smiled. "We have a heart for your transplant. You'll be healthy and out of here in no time."

"Really?" Midorima asked.

"Oh wow," Natsuki smiled. "Guess today is my lucky day," she grinned, waving the bear at Midorima. "Thank you, Shintaro."


	19. Murasakibara's Miracle

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

This is a year after Hikaru's birth.

A/N: You might notice by now that this is slowly coming to an end. Please leave a review and let me know which story you would like me to write next. I'll end up writing both eventually but it depends on you guys for which one I write first. Both are KnB fics; one is AU set in knights and princesses sort of era and the other is when they are in Teiko Middle School. More info will be given if you want.

* * *

Kaoru yawned softly as she opened the fridge in her kitchen, wearing Murasakibara's t-shirt that came down just above her knees. She pulled out the carton of orange juice and went to pour herself a glass of juice when she was suddenly lifted off her feet. Kaoru was carried out to the living room and was placed on the sofa with the large male lying next to her, still holding onto the carton of juice.

The two were squished up in the sofa but Murasakibara didn't budge, wrapping his arms around Kaoru tightly. Kaoru opened her eyes fully and looked at the tall man who had just went back to sleep. She smiled a little and stroked his cheek gently with her thumb. Kaoru always thought he looked like an angel when he was sleeping.

Her breathing slowly matched with Murasakibara's as the two laid on the sofa rather uncomfortably for about fifteen minutes.

Murasakibara finally opened his eyes and looked at Kaoru before letting out a yawn. "I want juice," he said, seeing the carton she was still holding onto. Kaoru went to get up to pour him a glass of juice but Murasakibara stopped her. He took the carton from her and opened it, telling her to open her mouth. Kaoru did as she was told without thinking and Murasakibara poured some juice into her mouth before kissing her, drinking the juice that way.

Kaoru blushed bright red and stole the carton from him, pushing the large male away from her. "Don't do that!" she frowned, getting up to put the carton back into the fridge. "You haven't brushed your teeth yet. I'm going to make breakfast now so get yourself washed up."

Murasakibara stared after his girlfriend and let out a yawn. It had been a little over a year since the two had begun their relationship yet Kaoru was still not yet accustomed to the 'romantic' things that he would do. He pushed himself off the sofa and went to the bathroom to wash up like he was told. When he reappeared in the living room, Kaoru already had breakfast ready.

Murasakibara sat at the dining table and watched as Kaoru laid the table. She handed him his bowl of rice and was heading for her seat when Murasakibara pulled her onto his lap. He kept her on his lap and reached for her bowl, pulling it toward them and picked up his chopsticks. Kaoru leaned into Murasakibara and picked up her chopsticks to eat.

Breakfast was ate in silence with the couple putting food in each other's bowl. It wasn't until half way through did Murasakibara finally said something that shocked Kaoru.

"Let's get married."

Kaoru stared at Murasakibara and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "What did you just say?" she frowned slightly.

"Let's get married," Murasakibara repeated with no change in his expression. "It's about time we get married. Everyone else is."

"This is so sudden, Atsushi. Are you asking me to marry you?"

"What part of let's get married is confusing?"

Kaoru pouted a little and looked away. "Everyone else got a romantic proposal," she muttered. "Chinatsu-san was proposed to in front of Aomine-san's basketball team. Haruka-san was proposed to in front of the entire court. Even Natsuki-san was proposed to in a romantic restaurant. And all I get is a 'Let's get married'."

Murasakibara looked at his girlfriend and stroked her hair gently with his large hand. "My other option was to propose after sex."

"Atsushi!"

"So, what do you say?"

"You still owe me a romantic proposal."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Atsushi."


	20. Aomine's Miracle

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

This is a year after Hikaru's birth.

A/N: You might notice by now that this is slowly coming to an end. Please leave a review and let me know which story you would like me to write next. I'll end up writing both eventually but it depends on you guys for which one I write first. Both are KnB fics; one is AU set in knights and princesses sort of era and the other is when they are in Teiko Middle School. More info will be given if you want.

* * *

Chinatsu lifted Hikaru's shirt and blew raspberries on the baby's stomach, making him giggle. Haruka and Akashi were both busy with their own work and had left their precious baby in the care of his godmother. Chinatsu was more than happy to take care of Hikaru for the day. In fact, she wished Haruka would allow Hikaru to come to her house more often.

"You're such a good baby. You don't cry at all," Chinatsu smiled, holding Hikaru in her arms. The front door opened and closed, making Chinatsu smile even more. "Looks like your Uncle Ao is home. Let's go and greet him."

She got up from the floor, exiting the playroom and headed downstairs to meet Aomine who just got back from practice. Aomine turned to greet her and frowned when he saw Hikaru. "Oh, the little devil is here," he mumbled softly, looking at Hikaru. "Did Ruka-hime drop him off?"

"She has to film today so she left Hikaru in my care," Chinatsu said, smiling brightly. Aomine looked at his wife and sighed softly.

Ever since Hikaru was born, Aomine swore that Chinatsu was more excited about him than his own parents were. Every chance she got, Chinatsu would visit the Akashi residence and would spend the entire day playing with Hikaru. The baby warmed up to people rather slowly and only stuck to his parents which made Chinatsu quite upset for a while. After a few more visits, Hikaru finally warmed up to Chinatsu.

"You do realise you have to give him back, right?" Aomine frowned. Chinatsu was definitely to attached to the baby.

"I know," Chinatsu sighed, kissing Hikaru's head. "I'm seriously thinking of kidnapping him."

"Do you know who his father is?"

"That is why I haven't done it," Chinatsu stated and sat on the sofa, placing Hikaru on her lap. "Daiki...what if we make a baby?" she asked, looking up at her husband.

This was something the couple never talked about. It was obvious how much Chinatsu wanted a baby but Aomine never really said about on this topic and from his reaction, Chinatsu could tell that Aomine didn't like Hikaru much. "Baby." The couple looked at Hikaru at the same time. They weren't particularly surprised (he was Akashi's son after all) but was rather surprised at the choice of word. "Baby," Hikaru repeated, looking at Chinatsu.

"Do you want to make a baby now?" Aomine asked, shocking Chinatsu. She was always too afraid to ask because she was afraid that Aomine didn't like children and seeing him interact with Hikaru made her think twice. "Just put the little devil down and we can get naked."

"Oi!" Chinatsu scolded, covering Hikaru's ears. The baby blinked and raised his tiny hands, putting them over Chinatsu's much bigger ones. Chinatsu laughed a little and hugged Hikaru, glaring at Aomine. "That's not what I means, Daiki," she stated. "Plus...we don't have to make the baby now," she mumbled, stroking Hikaru's bright red hair.

"Huh? You were the one talking about wanting to have a baby and now you don't?"

"Baby." Hikaru placed his hand on Chinatsu's stomach and grinned at the woman. "Baby!"

"Yes, I know! You can talk!" Aomine shouted, annoyed at the child. Hikaru frowned at Aomine and suddenly started crying, calling for his mother. Aomine frowned and looked at Chinatsu, panicking a little.

Chinatsu shot Aomine a look and picked the resisting Hikaru into her arms, rocking him but the baby wasn't calming down at all. "You didn't have to shout at him. What's wrong with you, Daiki? Taking everything out on the baby. What did Hikaru ever do to you?"

"He's being annoying, that's why!"

"Well, if you hate children that much, you should have told me!" Chinatsu shouted.

Hikaru wasn't helping the situation as he started crying louder and louder as the couple's argument progressed. "I don't hate children but if I did, why should I tell you? Would you stop bringing this little devil to our house?"

"I would go on the pill so I won't get pregnant!"

"Mama!"

For a moment, the argument stopped. Aomine stared at Chinatsu then frowned slightly. "Wait...so you won't get pregnant? Does that mean...you're..."

"Baby..." Hikaru sniffed, looking over to Aomine. "Mama..."

"Ssh..." Chinatsu hushed the baby. "It's okay, I'll call your mummy now."

"Wait! You're pregnant, Chinatsu?" Aomine frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you don't want children."

Aomine frowned even more. "I never said that," he said. "Just because I don't like this little devil doesn't mean I don't like children. You should have told me earlier. My mum will kill me now."

"Well, now you know," Chinatsu stated. "How are you going to explain to Akashi about making his baby cry?"

"Er..."


	21. Kise's Miracle

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

This is four years after Hikaru's birth.

A/N: You might notice by now that this is slowly coming to an end. Please leave a review and let me know which story you would like me to write next. I'll end up writing both eventually but it depends on you guys for which one I write first. Both are KnB fics; one is AU set in knights and princesses sort of era and the other is when they are in Teiko Middle School. More info will be given if you want.

* * *

Kise took a sip from his bottle and looked at the screen. He was at a photoshoot, looking through the photos that were just taken. Although he was working, Kise's mind was elsewhere.

It had been four years since he last saw Kiyoko.

Kise had left her countless texts and calls. He even sent her presents to her house but every single one of them had been returned to him. Kise wasn't sure anymore about what he could do to win Kiyoko back. Not to mention that she had been on his mind ever since. Everything he did reminded him of Kiyoko.

His phone was handed to him and Kise took it without looking at the person. "Thanks, Kiyoko," he muttered absent-mindedly. He frowned and looked up to see his manager who thankfully didn't hear his little embarrassing comment. Kise was about to go crazy. He had to do something about Kiyoko. "Hey...do you know if Kiyoko is working as someone else's personal assistant?"

"Kiyoko? You mean that girl who worked for you?" his manager asked and shrugged. "I don't know anything about her, really. She didn't say anything about another job when she quit and I haven't heard of someone hiring a personal assistant lately that resembles her in anyway."

"What about Kiyomi?" Kise asked. "Has she been working?"

"You're more updated on Akiyama Kiyomi than I am, Kise-kun. All I know is that she has deleted her blog and disappeared from the face of Earth. No one knows what happened to her. As for work, all I know is that she worked that one advert with Matsuoka-san and that was it. Why are you suddenly so interested in those two girls?"

Kise kept silent and looked away. He flipped his phone open and went on Kiyomi's blog only to come to a page saying that the website was not found.

"What do I have after this?" Kise asked, looking over to his manager who was busy pressing buttons on his phone, presumably replying about Kise's work. "Whatever it is, cancel it. I have something to do."

"What? I can't just cancel your schedule. Do you know how much money is put into one photoshoot, Kise-kun? You can't just skip it. Kise-kun! Oi!"

Kise ignored his manager and got up, going to get changed. While his manager was nagging him outside the changing room, Kise came out in his own clothes and grabbed his bag, leaving the studio.

The studio was situated on a main street so Kise naturally went into the crowd, making it hard for his manager to follow and find him. Since Kise was seen quite often in this area, the girls were slowly getting accustomed to his presence and Kise was thankful for that. He really didn't want a group of screaming girls following after him.

Turning a corner into an unfamiliar street, Kise found himself in a quieter side of the area. He looked around the shops and one particular one caught his eyes. A small little boutique in the corner of the street, decorated with pink fluffiness.

Kise headed for the boutique and went inside. Like any other boutique shop, it was selling clothes for girls at an affordable price. What was special about this one though was they had a section for men. The wall in that section was plastered with posters of Kise in clothes that he had modelled before. There was a little section selling basketball related things.

"Oh sorry, we're closing," a girl said, coming out from the back of the shop. She looked up and stared at Kise, dropping the box of accessories she was holding. "Kise-kun..."

Kise's eyes widened as he too recognised the girl. The same girl who had been his mind for four years. The same girl who he had been looking for the last four years. The same girl whom, Kise realised, had stolen his heart. "Kiyoko."


	22. Epilogue

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

* * *

Haruka looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. She was supposed to be home an hour ago but filming took a little longer than expected and now, she was stuck at work on an important day. "Okay, good take!" the director called, signalling the end of work for Haruka. "Okay people, thanks for your hard work! Sorry that it took a little longer than expected today but good work, everyone!"

Haruka gave the director a simple smile and nod before rushing off to her changing room. She didn't even bother taking off the make-up, only changing back into her own clothes and rushed off before everyone else.

The journey home seemed to take longer than usual as Haruka was anxious to get home. Today was a special day and she wasn't going to miss it for the world. The moment she saw her house, Haruka let out a smile and fished out her keys before she even got into the elevator and pressed for the penthouse.

When she opened the door, she was greeted warmly by her son. "Mama!"

"Hikaru!" Haruka smiled, closing the door with her foot and hugged her son tightly. "Sorry I'm late, Hikaru. Work took a bit longer than expected. But will you wait a little while longer? I'm just going to get change," she said. Haruka noticed Aomine and Chinatsu already in the house and gave them a nod, looking at Hikaru. "You can play with Uncle Ao and Makoto-chan in the mean time."

Hikaru shook his head and clung onto his mother, gripping her clothes tightly. "It's my birthday, mama. You promised to be with me," Hikaru pouted and looked up at her with his bright red eyes. Haruka bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

"I know. But five minutes," she said, holding her pinky out. "Give me five minutes to change, okay? I promise I'll be with you after five minutes."

Hikaru nodded, taking up the offer and hooked his small pinky with Haruka's and pressed his thumb against hers. Haruka smiled and pushed Hikaru gently to Makoto, Aomine's three-year-old daughter, who was playing with Hikaru's toys. Haruka rushed up the stairs, going into her walk-in closet and stripped, putting on different clothes.

"Did we really have to get him a dog?" Akashi asked, entering the closet and reached for a tie but Haruka slapped his hand away. She frowned at him and shook her head, getting him a different shirt and made Akashi change. "You spoil him too much, Haruka."

"He's my son, I'm allowed to spoil him," Haruka said, doing the buttons up for Akashi before smiling at him. "No tie. You look better without a tie," she said, pulling him close and kissed him on the lips. "And we already got the dog so we're giving him the dog as a present," Haruka insisted, leaving the closet and went into their bedroom.

Akashi followed behind and pulled Haruka into his arms. "I haven't seen you for a few days. Let me hold you for a while," he whispered, closing his eyes as he held Haruka. She smiled a little and stroked his hand, gripping it. "Haruka, quit your job. That way, you can always be with Hikaru and I can see you everyday."

"What are you talking about? I love my job," Haruka said. "And when you're away, it's always for a longer period of time."

"Don't argue with me. Quit your job. You can't work and take care of two children."

"Two children?"

Akashi moved his hand and pressed it gently on Haruka's belly. "Looks like we're having another one," he said. "Must be another boys."

Haruka pressed her hand on top of Akashi's and frowned a little. "Another baby?" she asked softly and gripped his hand tightly.

"Are you scared?" Haruka nodded. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Look at Hikaru. He's growing up just fine. I know what you're thinking. Hikaru was born premature but this baby will be just fine. I'll be there all the time. If you want, I can go on hiatus from basketball until you have the baby."

"We don't even know yet. I'll get a test done first."

"You don't trust me?"

"I want to solidify it."

"Mama!"

Haruka pulled away from Akashi and groaned softly. "Damn it..." she mumbled softly and took her husband's hand, pulling him along. "We'll talk about this later," she said. They went down the stairs and Hikaru was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, frowning deeply. "Sorry, honey," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm here now."

"Makoto-chan took my doggy," Hikaru said, pointing at the blue-haired girl who looked up at Hikaru and smirked a little. Hikaru frowned at her and looked at Akashi. "Papa, she took my doggy."

"Finder's keeper. It's mine now!" Makoto giggled, running to her father.

"Let her have that one," Akashi said and picked Hikaru up into his arms. "Because mama and papa got you a better one," he smiled, going to the study room.

Akashi opened the door, revealing a puppy on a leash tied to the table. Hikaru's eyes widened in excitement and looked at his father. "Is it for me?!" he gasped, hugging Akashi tightly. "Thank you, papa!" Hikaru struggled and wriggled, getting out of Akashi's arms and ran over to the puppy though he backed away a little when the puppy jumped at him.

Akashi went to put a hand on the puppy's head to show Hikaru that it wasn't scary but the puppy jumped and pawed at Akashi instead. Seeing his father a little flustered made Hikaru giggle. The small boy wasn't scared of the puppy anymore and hugged the puppy.

"Can I call him Karu?"

"Karu?"

"Like Hikaru without the Hi. He's Akashi Karu."

Akashi smiled and nodded, untying the puppy from the table. The puppy instantly jumped at Hikaru who hugged the puppy. Hikaru took the leash and ran out, going to show the puppy off to Makoto. "I told you it was worth it," Haruka said. "Look at how happy you are just seeing him smile."

"Don't act like you know everything. That's my role."

"Mura-kun is here with Kaoru-san," Haruka said. "They made a cake for Hikaru."

Akashi closed the study room door behind him and took Haruka's hand in his, going to greet his friends. By then, Midorima had also arrived with Natsuki who immediately doted on Hikaru. "Happy birthday, Hikaru," Natsuki smiled. "Your Uncle Midorima said this is your lucky item but really, I think he's just looking for an excuse to get you a gift."

"This is Karu!" Hikaru grinned, holding the puppy in his arms. "Mama and papa gave me Karu!"

"Oh wow! I don't think our present would be very much to you then. How old are you today, Hikaru?"

Hikaru held up four fingers proudly and grinned. "I'm a big boy now!"

"Only Kise-kun left and we can start the party," Haruka said, looking at the clock. "Did he say he's working today? Does anyone know?"

"He said he has a surprise for us," Aomine said, looking at his phone. "And that he might be a little late but that's it."

Speak of the devil and the doorbell rang. Akashi went to open the door and was greeted by a cheerful Kise. "You didn't mention bringing someone else," Akashi said, letting Kise and his partner in.

"Everyone else brought their other half. It's only natural that I do too," Kise grinned, walking in. "Look who's here!"

"Kiyoko-san!"

"Hi..." Kiyoko smiled and looked at the small red head who stared at her with big red eyes. "You must be the birthday boy. Happy birthday," she said, handing her present over. Hikaru stared at her and asked her what the present was, making everyone laugh. "You can only find out when you open it but here's a clue, it's a sports equipment."

"Mama, let's sing the song so we can open the presents!" Hikaru shouted, letting the puppy down and held onto Kiyoko's present tightly, running to the dining table where the cake was set up.

Hikaru climbed onto the chair and stood on it, anxiously calling his parents over. Haruka lit the candles and everyone sang the birthday song for Hikaru. As soon as the song finished, Hikaru went to blow the candles out but Haruka stopped him. "You're supposed to make a wish first, Hikaru," she said. "You can't just blow out of the candles."

"I wish to open my presents now," Hikaru said, blowing out the candles and jumped off the chair, going over to his presents. He opened Kiyoko's present which looked like the biggest one and took out the basketball wrapped inside the box. "It's a ball," he blinked.

"It's a basketball," Haruka said. "Remember papa's job? What does papa play?"

"Basketball!"

Hikaru grinned and opened his other presents. From Aomine and Chinatsu, a pair of basketball trainers. From Midorima and Natsuki, a custom-made Rakuzan jersey with the number 4 on it. From Murasakibara and Kaoru, a sports bag completed with towels and a water bottle. "Looks like you're ready to join my team," Akashi smiled.

"Mama, I want to put this on!" Hikaru said, holding the jersey and went to his mother. "Mama!"

"Okay, okay," Haruka smiled, taking the jersey and changed his clothes for him. "Oh wow, now you look exactly like papa!"

"Papa, look!"

While the Akashi family was enjoying their son's birthday and his presents, the other couples looked at each other. "I want to go home now," Aomine said and Chinatsu gave him a look. "I want to go home and make a baby with you. We need to have a son so this can happen."

"I want a baby too," Murasakibara said. "It'll be fun to play basketball with my son."

"Shintaro!" Natsuki grinned but before she even continued her sentence, Midorima already knew what she was going to say.

"No way," Midorima said. "We agreed on not having children because it'll be too much burden on your heart, remember?"

"I'm healthy now, Shintaro."

"I'm not taking the risk."

"You secretly want to have a baby too."

While the couples were discussing their future regarding children, Haruka was cutting up the cake and Makoto stood next to her. Haruka smiled and cut a big slice for the Aomine girl and handed the plate over. Makoto's eyes widened with joy as she took the cake, going to share it with Hikaru. "Where's Kise-kun and Kiyoko-san?" Haruka asked, handing the cake out.

"He said something about making a mini Kise," Murasakibara said, taking the cakes from Haruka.

"You're making everyone want a baby, Hikaru," Haruka grinned.

"Truly an Akashi. Superior even as a child," Akashi smiled.


End file.
